The Amazing Race III: Legend of Zelda Edition
by HyruleKing
Summary: Eleven teams of two race around the tropical kingdom of Hyrule for a prize of one million rupees. COMPLETE!
1. The Race Begins

A/N: Welcome, everyone, to the third installment in HyruleKing's "The Amazing Race" series... The Amazing Race III: Legend of Zelda Edition. With eleven new teams, twelve new legs, and unknown potential...what will happen? Who will win...We'll soon find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Amazing Race or Nintendo.

_There is insufficient space on the Memory Card in Slot A...The Amazing Race: Legend of Zelda Edition requires 7 blocks to save and 3 additional blocks to overwrite saved data...creating file on Memory Card in Slot B...Save File has been created!_

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"Eleven teams of two, bound by love, friendship, or family, embarked on a race around the Mushroom World. One by one, teams were knocked out by grueling challenges until three remained. From those three teams emerged a winner...Frankie and Francesca, married Piantas from Rogueport. The prize: One million coins. Now, eleven new teams will race around the kingdom of Hyrule for a prize of one million rupees. Who will win this time?"_

**Hyrule Castle Town- 12:00 PM**

A helicopter circles Market Square, in central Castle Town, then flies over Hyrule Castle. Standing in the castle courtyard are two people known by all in Hyrule. One is a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy with glasses wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. The other is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl in a pink tank top and jean skirt. They are the King and Queen of the country, and our hosts.

"...This is Hyrule Castle Town. This capital city of the tropical kingdom of Hyrule, which has been the center of trade throughout the world of Nintendo for ages, is about to play host to eleven teams in a race around Hyrule. I'm your host, CJ Francis, the King of this country."

"And I'm your co-host, Queen of Hyrule, Saria Francis. Currently, eleven teams of two are being transported by hot air balloon to the starting line here at Hyrule Castle. These teams each have a special relationship, and vary in size, species and age." Eleven hot air balloons can be seen floating toward Hyrule Castle. "These teams are..."

**Pompie & Vera**

"Pompie and Vera...friends from Windfall Island, both who know a lot about local happennings, and have accurately been nicknamed the Rumor Sisters." CJ said.

(The camera shows two women. One is a blonde woman and the other has reddish-blonde hair. The blonde has her hair in a bun and is wearing a blue shirt and pants. The other has her hair in a ponytail and is wearing a gray shirt and jeans.)

"This is gonna be so much fun. I'm so excited to race around the world with my closest friend." Pompie, the redhead, said.

"I just can't wait to gossip about the country." Vera, the blonde, said.

**Mat & Ryan**

"Mat and Ryan. Friends, one from Zora's Domain and the other from Castle Town, one of which is sage of Water and the other is the Prince of Hyrule, and also my brother." Saria said.

(The camera shows a brown-haired boy with glasses, wearing a silver t-shirt and blue jeans. Next to him is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy in a green muscle shirt and jean shorts.)

"I have no doubt that Ryan and I can win this." Mat said. "He's one of my best friends, so I think our friendship will work to our advantage."

"Mat can be a little hot-headed, but I've faced down some of the worst evil Hyrule has ever known, so I know I can keep my cool in stressful situations. And I know that will help us immensely in this race." Ryan said.

**Medli & Makar**

"Medli and Makar. Sages of Earth and Wind, and friends from Dragon Roost Island and Forest Haven." CJ said.

(The camera shows a female, human-like creature with wings instead of arms and a beak instead of a nose. Her orange hair is tied into a ponytail and she is wearing a blue dress. The other creature is a small green creature wearing a mask made from a leaf.)

"I hope we can win this." Medli said.

"Medli and I aren't the fastest or the strongest, but we're smart, and hopefully that will help lead us to victory." Makar said.

**Patrick & Becky**

"Patrick and Becky. Married parents from Castle Town, and also the former Hero of Time and Sage of Time." Saria said.

(The camera shows a man and a woman. The man has brown hair and is weraing a gray muscle shirt and jeans. The woman resembles Saria, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, and is wearing a sky blue t-shirt and jeans.)

"Patrick and I love each other, and I know that we can follow in the footsteps of our daughter and her husband and win this race." Becky said.

"Becky and I have fought countless enemies and traveled the world already, so I know without a doubt that we are in the right physical condition to win this." Patrick said.

**Akoot & Skett**

"Akoot and Skett. Best friends from Dragon Roost Island, who have many times been mistaken for twins." CJ said.

(The camera shows two male, human-like creatures with wings instead of arms and beaks instead of noses. Both have white hair which is tied in a ponytail. One is wearing a red shirt and pants and the other is wearing a blue shirt and pants.)

"We can surely win this race, right Akoot?" Skett asked.

"You are surely correct, Skett." Akoot said.

**Rose & Abe**

"Rose and Abe. Married parents from Outset Island looking for a once in a lifetime adventure." Saria said.

(The camera shows two people, a man and a woman. The man has tanned skin, brown hair, slight facial hair, and is wearing a green shirt and white pants. The woman has blonde hair, is pudgy and is wearing a pink shirt and red pants.)

"I'm looking forward to racing around Hyrule with my husband." Rose said.

"I know Rose and I can do this, although I am worried about my wife's ability to conserve money." Abe said.

**Bo & Ilia**

"Bo and Ilia. Father and daughter from Ordon Village. He is the mayor and she is the current owner of Ordon Ranch." CJ said.

(The camera shows two people, a man and a girl. The man is a chubby bald man with blue eyes and white mustache. He is wearing a white t-shirt and pants. The girl has blonde hair and blue eyes, and is wearing a tan shirt and jeans.)

"My Ilia is a strong girl. I know she can do this. Hopefully, my age won't mess us up." Bo said.

"I know we can win this as long as we can overcome my dad's age." Ilia said.

**Kotake & Koume**

"Kotake and Koume. Sisters who are known to all as the infamous Twinrova." Saria said.

(The camera shows two gray haired women in brown cloaks. One is wearing a red headband with a ruby attached to it and the other has on a blue headband with a sapphire attached to it.)

"We're so gonna win!" Kotake said.

"Yeah, we'll crush everyone and get those Rupees!" Koume exclaimed.

**Sabrina & Ashley**

"Sabrina and Ashley. Mother and daughter team from Gerudo Valley." CJ said.

(The camera shows a woman and a teenage girl. Both have bright red hair and crimson eyes. The woman is wearing a purple t-shirt, white desert style pants and boots. The girl is wearing a white tank top, jean shorts and sandals.)

"I know my daughter and I can win this." Sabrina said.

"My mom and I plan to follow in the footsteps of my cousin and best friend. It's gonna be tough, but I know we'll do it." Ashley said, confidence obvious in her voice. Then she laughed.  
"We'll get Yielded three times, run into three non-eliminations, book a chunk of bad flights and I'll sprain my ankle." She continued jokingly.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie**

"Lenzo and Ms Marie. Friends from Windfall Island, rumored to be dating. One is a famed pictographer and the other is a teacher." Saria said.

(The camera shows a man and a woman. The man is gruff-looking and has a brown beard and mustache. He is wearing a yellow hat, blue t-shirt, jeans and a yellow jacket. The woman has pink hair tied to look like wings. She is wearing a yellow shirt, jeans, and a green jacket.)

"I know Lenzo and I can do this. He's been all over the country pictographing things and I teach about this country, so I think our knowledge will let us win." Ms Marie said.

"I've learned the land well through my pictography, so navigating will be no problem." Lenzo said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto**

"Gor Coron and Gor Amoto. Friends from Goron City and also two of its elders." CJ said.

(The camera shows two rock-like creatures. One is short and old and the other is just as short and has a small volcano atop his head.)

"I hope we'll still do good, despite our age." Coron said.

"Hopefully, we can win this and make Sir Tommy proud of us." Amoto said.

"Which team can pull off the right amount of physical and mental strength to win? Find out now on... The Amazing Race: Legend of Zelda Edition." Saria said.

The eleven teams were lined up in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. Ahead of them were CJ and Saria. Behind them were twenty-two backpacks, separated into sets of two. With each set was a clue with the familiar "Amazing Race" logo on them.

"In a few minutes, you are all about to embark on a race around Hyrule. But first, we need to give you some basic rules," CJ said.

"The race is divided into several parts called legs. At the end of each leg is a rest area called a pit stop. You want to get to the pit stop as fast as you can, because all but three of these legs are elimination. The last team to arrive will be eliminated." Saria said.

"At the beginning of each leg, you will be given a small amount of cash to use. This money will have to cover all expenses except for airline tickets. Any money you save may be used in future legs. Remember, if you run out of money, you can get more from locals, but don't break the law there." CJ said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Also, the race isn't just a matter of speed. Along the way, you'll run into challenges that you'll need to complete," Saria said. "Some challenges require individual strength, but most require the power of both teammates. Okay, now when we say, you'll run over there..." CJ pointed to the castle gate.

"...And find your packs at the gate. There you will open your first clue to begin the race. From there, it's up to you what you do. Remember, we've limited your powers and told you what's allowed from your abilities, right?" CJ continued. Everyone nodded.

"Okay.'' Saria said. "On your mark..."

"Travel safe..." CJ said.

"GO!!" The hosts shouted.


	2. I Have a Great Sense of Direction

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot B...The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg One: "I have a great sense of direction."**

"Okay.'' Saria said. "On your mark..."

"Travel safe..." CJ said.

"GO!!" The hosts shouted, and the racers rushed toward the castle gate.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Elders/Friends**

"Travel by marked car to Kakariko Village. Once there, you will find your next clue outside the sanctuary. You have 500 rupees for this leg of the race."

_"Teams must get into one of these marked cars..." _Saria can be seen standing in front of eleven SUVs with a red-and-yellow flag on the windshield. _"And drive themselves to Kakariko Village. Once they arrive in the village, they will find their next clue outside the Kakariko Village Sanctuary."_

**Akoot & Skett: Friends**

"Travel by..."

**Pompie & Vera: Friends**

"Marked car..."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

"to Kakariko Village."

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

"Once there,"

**Rose & Abe: Married**

"you will find..."

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

"...your next clue..."

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter**

"Outside the..."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

"...Sanctuary."

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

"You have..."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

"...215 rupees for this leg of the race."

"Let's move!!"

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Kakariko Village)**

The two Gorons pulled up to the sanctuary, climbed out of the SUV and grabbed their clue.

"Travel on foot up Death Mountain. You will find your next clue at the howling stone." Gor Coron read. "I'm too old for this."

"Then why did we do this?" Gor Amoto asked.

"To make Sir Tommy proud of us." Gor Coron said.

"He's always proud! He's a GORON!" Gor Amoto said.\

_"Once teams reach Kakariko Sanctuary, they must leave their marked cars there and head up Death Mountain on foot. They will find their next clue halfway up the mountain at the howling stone."_ Saria narrated.

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Kakariko Village)**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Kakariko Village)**

"Travel on foot up Death Mountain. You will find your next clue at the howling stone." Kotake read.

"Ready for this, Makar?" Medli asked.

"I hope so." Makar said.

"Let's do this." Kotake said. Koume nodded.

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Hyrule Field)**

"Akoot, I believe it is a left turn at the bridge."

"No, Skett, surely it is a right turn."

"Akoot, I am surely sure that you are going the wrong way."

"No, I am surely sure that I am not."

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Kakariko Village)**

"Finally, we're here."

"We would've been here quicker if you had gone my way."

"I told you. Going through north Hyrule Field and over the Bridge of Eldin was the fastest way."

"It would've been quicker to go out the East Gate and through the field in the Eldin Province."

"Look, Ryan, let me handle the driving. I know where I'm going. After all, I'm a Zora. I have a great sense of direction." Mat bragged.

"Dude, three of your Zoras got lost in Zora's River last week and ended up in the Mushroom Sea." Ryan said.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Look, let's just grab the clue and get going." Ryan said, grabbing the clue and ripping it open. "Travel on foot up Death Mountain. You will find your next clue at the howling stone."

"Hey, my great sense of direction tells me where we should go! Follow me!" Mat said, before running off toward Hyrule Field.

"Idiot..." Ryan mumbled, running after him.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Kakariko Village)**

Patrick and Becky pulled up to the sanctuary and climbed out of the SUV.

"Travel on foot up Death Mountain. Your next clue awaits you at the howling stone." Patrick read. Ryan soon walked by, dragging Mat behind him, headed toward Death Mountain.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Death Mountain)**

"Come on, just a little further." The two elder Gorons slowly climbed the mountain and smiled as the howling stone came into view, along with the clue box. The two walked over to it and grabbed their clue.

"Detour...Elde Inn or Mountain."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two ways of getting hot spring water in Hyrule: Elde Inn or Mountain. In Elde Inn, teams must head back down to Kakariko Village's Elde Inn, and climb to the inn's roof. It is from the top of this roof that they will be able to access the hot spring in Kakariko Village. In Mountain, teams must continue to climb Death Mountain until they reach the Death Mountain hot spring. Once teams get to either hot spring, they must use the bottle they have been provided with to scoop up spring water, then they must take it to Goron City. Once they have given it to Gor Ebizo in Goron City, they will receive their next clue. However, teams who choose to go for the Elde Inn option will be provided with a slightly insulated bottle to keep the water hot, and teams who choose the Mountain option are not allowed to use the elevator leading to Goron City."_ Saria narrated.

"Let's do Mountain." Gor Coron said.

"Okay." Gor Amoto said.

"Wait, there's more. Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Gor Coron said.

_"This is the first of two U-Turns on the entire race. A U-Turn is found at the end of a Detour. Teams can use the power of a U-turn to slow down another team, forcing them to backtrack and complete the other side Detour they did not previously complete. A team's U-Turn power is limited, as they can only use it once during the race."_ Saria said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Death Mountain)**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Death Mountain)**

"Detour...Elde Inn or Mountain." Patrick said.

"Let's do Elde Inn." Becky said.

"Let's take Mountain." Mat said.

"Caution: U-Turn ahead." Patrick continued.

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter (Kakariko Village)**

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Kakariko Village)**

"Travel on foot up Death Mountain..." Bo read.

"You will find your next clue at the howling stone." Ashley said.

**Rose & Abe: Married (Castle Town)**

"I'm telling you, Rose. The gas tank is fine." Abe said, as Rose walked into a nearby convenience store.

"Hi, can I get two bags of chips, two sodas, and 225 rupees worth of gas?" Rose asked.

"Sure." The clerk said. "That'll be 240 rupees."

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Hyrule Field)**

"Which way?" Pompie asked.

"Right." Vera said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

"Okay, so if we go through the East Gate and through the field in the Eldin Province, we'll be there quick."

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Death Mountain)**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Death Mountain)**

"Detour...Elde Inn or Mountain." Kotake said. "Caution: U-Turn Ahead."

"Let's do Elde Inn." Koume said.

"I say we go for Mountain." Medli said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Elders/Friends (Goron Hot Spring)**

The two Gorons walked into the spring and scooped up some water.

"We got the water, let's go!"

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Kakariko Hot Spring)**

The two walked up to the spring, scooped up the water and walked back down to Death Mountain Trail.

"Let's move." Patrick said.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Kakariko Village)**

**Rose & Abe: Married (Kakariko Village)**

"Travel on foot up Death Mountain..." Pompie said.

"You will find your next clue at the howling stone." Rose said.

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter (Death Mountain)**

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Death Mountain)**

"Detour...Elde Inn or Mountain." Bo said.

"Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Sabrina said.

"Let's do Elde Inn." Ilia said. "We have a better chance of not running into any bathing Gorons down there."

"Let's take Mountain." Ashley said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Kakariko Village)**

"Travel on foot up to Death Mountain..." Lenzo said. "You will find your next clue at the howling stone."

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Death Mountain)**

**Rose & Abe: Married (Death Mountain)**

"Detour...Elde Inn or Mountain." Pompie said.

"Caution: U-Turn Ahead." Rose said.

"Let's do Elde Inn." Vera said.

"I say we do Mountain." Abe said.

"Nah, I wanna go to the hot spring above the inn." Rose said, before wandering down the mountain.

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Kakariko Village)**

"Travel on foot up Death Mountain. Your next clue awaits you at the howling stone." Akoot read.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Elders/Friends (Goron City)**

The two Gorons walked into the city, water in hand. Gor Coron handed the water to a nearby Goron, then the two walked over to the U-Turn mat.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." Gor Coron said, as Gor Amoto grabbed the next clue.

"Roadblock...Who can tolerate high heat?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must enter the Goron Mines. Once in the mines, they must journey through the mines and find the three prayer altars, where the other two Goron elders and the tribal patriarch wait. Each elder and the patriarch will hand them a Key Shard. Once they receive three key shards, they must combine them to make a Big Key, then take it to the inner chamber of the mines, where they must use it to open a box containing their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"I'll do it." Gor Coron said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Goron City)**

The two Hylians walked into the city and handed their water to the nearby Goron, then stepped onto the U-turn mat.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." Patrick said. He then grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock...Who can tolerate high heat?" He read. "I'll do this one, honey."

"Good luck." Becky said, kissing her husband.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Goron Hot Spring)**

The two teens rushed into the Goron spring and scooped up the water.

"Okay, we got it. Let's move." Ryan said.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Goron Hot Spring)**

The two sages rushed into the Goron hot spring and grabbed the water.

"Let's book it!"

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Death Mountain)**

"Detour...Elde Inn or Mountain." Akoot said. "Caution: U-Turn ahead."

"Let's do Mountain."

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Kakariko Hot Spring)**

The two sisters walked over to the hot spring and scooped up some water, then rushed down the stairs next to the inn.

"Okay, let's get ourselves up to the city." Kotake said. The two then leaped off the roof of the inn and landed at the bottom surprisingly nimble for two old hags.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Death Mountain)**

The two rushed over to the howling stone and grabbed their clue.

"Detour...Elde Inn or Mountain." Lenzo read. "Caution: U-Turn ahead."

"Let's do Mountain." Ms Marie said. "It's closer."

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter (Kakariko Hot Spring)**

The two Ordonians ran to the roof of Elde Inn, over to the hot spring, and grabbed the water. Bo then sat down in the healing water.

"Move it, Dad! We don't have time to rest!" Ilia shouted.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Goron Hot Spring)**

The two Gerudo women ran over to the hot spring. Ashley smiled as she dipped the bottle into the spring.

"Let's go, Mom!" She said.

"I'm really excited to do this race. Of course I want to win, but I mostly want to prove to my cousin that I can do anything he can." Ashley said (After-leg interview).

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

The two handed the water to the Goron, who promptly chose to drink it. They then stepped onto the U-Turn mat.

"We choose to U-Turn CJ and Saria." Mat said.

"We can't, Mat. Their not racing. Their the hosts." Ryan said, whacking Mat in the back of the head.

"Oh." Mat said.

"We choose not to use the U-Turn." Ryan said. He then grabbed the clue. "Roadblock...who can tolerate high heat? Well, you're part Zora, so that's definitely not gonna help you."

"Are you kidding? I could tolerate heat." Mat said.

"We're probably gonna have to go into Death Mountain." Ryan said.

"You better do it then." Mat said.

"I will." Ryan said, as he entered the mines.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

The two sages walked into the city and handed the water to the nearby Goron, who again, decided to drink it.

"GORON POWER!!" He shouted, before curling up into a ball and rolling away.

"Doesn't he have our clue?" Medli wondered.

"No, it's over there." Makar said, pointing to a clue box. The two ran over, but not before stopping on the U-Turn mat.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." Medli said.

"It's stupid to use the U-Turn this early. We don't know how the other teams race yet. It would be a waste to use it now."

"Roadblock...who can tolerate high heat?"

"I'll do this one, Makar." Medli said. "I've walked through Dragon Roost Cavern before, so high heat is nothing for me."

"Okay. Good luck." Makar said.

**Gor Coron (Goron Mines)**

Gor Coron walked into a small chamber where a skinny Goron covered in brown paint and tribal markings waited.

"Greetings. I knew you would come brother..." The Goron said. "Here is the first Key Shard. Hurry and find the others."

**Key Shards- 1**

"Thank you, brother." Gor Coron said.

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Goron City)**

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Goron City)**

The witches walked into the city and stepped onto the U-Turn mat, followed immediately by the Gerudos.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." Kotake said, as Koume drank the water.

"Mmm...it's kinda sweet." Koume said. The Gerudo women stepped onto the mat.

"We choose to U-Turn Pompie and Vera." Ashley said, placing the photo of the Rumor Sisters on the board.

"We wanted to get Pompie and Vera out of the race quickly. The last thing Mom and I needed was those two running around the country spreading rumors about us. They aren't exactly a reliable source of information." Ashley said (After-leg interview).

"Roadblock...who can tolerate high heat?"

"I'll do this one." Koume said.

"This one's mine, Mom." Ashley said, putting the spring water in her pocket.

**Rose & Abe: Married (Kakariko Hot Spring)**

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Kakariko Hot Spring)**

The two teams walked up to the hot spring. Pompie scooped up some water into the bottle and then she and Vera walked back downstairs to the front door of the inn. Abe scooped up some water and sighed as Rose sat down in the spring water.

"Rose! We don't have time for this!" Abe shouted.

"Fine. We can keep going!"

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Goron Hot Spring)**

The two Ritos rushed into the spring. Akoot tossed the bottle to Skett, who scooped up the water, then he tossed the bottle back to Akoot, who pocketed it. The two then ran off toward the top of the mountain.

**Patrick (Goron Mines)**

**Gor Coron (Goron Mines)**

Gor Coron rushed into a small chamber, where he saw Patrick talking with a skinny, old goron with large lips.

"Hello, bruddas!" The goron said. "Take these Key Shards and hurry to Darbus!"

**Patrick: Key Shards- 2**

**Gor Coron: Key Shards- 2**

"How do you already have two?" Gor Coron asked.

"I'm still fairly young." Patrick said with a smile.

**Ryan (Goron Mines)**

Ryan rushed into a small chamber where the brown painted Goron waited.

"I knew you would come. I am farsighted in all things. Take this Key Shard."

**Key Shards- 1**

"Thanks." Ryan said, before running out.

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter (Goron City)**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Goron City)**

The two teams ran into the city and over to the U-Turn mat.

"We choose to U-Turn...oh, too late. Pompie and Vera already got U-Turned." Ilia said. Bo grabbed the clue.

"Roadblock...who can tolerate high heat?" He read. "I'll do this one, honey."

"Are you sure you can, Dad?" Ilia asked.

"Yeah, it'll be no problem." Bo said.

"This one is mine, Akoot." Skett said.

"Good luck, Skett." Akoot said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Goron Hot Spring)**

**Rose & Abe: Married (Goron Hot Spring)**

"Rose! Get back here! You can buy souvenirs later!" Abe shouted, as his wife ran over to the Hot Spring Souvenir shop.

"I'll take four of those Goron t-shirts, four of those nice pairs of gloves, four of those pairs of sandals, four of the snow globes..."

"Actually, we call them 'Ash Globes'." The Goron behind the counter said.

"Okay, well, either way I want four." Rose said. "And, lastly, I'll take two bottles of soda."

"Okay. Your total comes to...260 rupees." The Goron said. Rose reached into her pocket and emptied out her money pouch.

"Here you go." She said, handing the Goron the money.

Lenzo and Ms Marie then walked over to the spring, scooped up the water and walked away. Abe walked over, tapped his wife on the shoulder, and she turned around.

"Do you WANT to lose?" Abe scolded. "Let's move it!" The two then rushed off.

**Medli (Goron Mines)**

Medli walked into a small prayer chamber, where the brown goron waited.

"Greetings. I am Gor Liggs. Here is your Key Shard." The Goron said.

**Key Shards- 1**

"Thanks." Medli said.

**Koume (Goron Mines)**

Koume wandered the mines, jumping through and around pillars of fire, occasionally manipulating them into funny symbols for her amusement, and once or twice burning a Dodongo or two. She soon came to the prayer chamber where the goron with big lips waited.

"Greetings, brudda! I mean, sista! I am Gor Ebizo." He said. "Here is your Key Shard." Koume started to walk out of the chamber as Ashley came running in. She walked over to Gor Ebizo and grabbed the Key Shard, then walked out.

**Koume: Key Shards- 1**

**Ashley: Key Shards- 2**

"Gee, she came out of nowhere." Koume said to herself.

**Rose & Abe: Married**

**Pompie & Vera: Friends**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

The three teams walked into the city. Pompie frowned when she saw the sign.

"Vera, we've been U-Turned." The two then walked out of the city.

"Roadblock..." Rose read.

"Who can tolerate high heat?" Ms Marie continued.

"I'll do this one." Abe said.

"Let me take this." Lenzo said.

**Patrick (Goron Mines)**

**Gor Coron (Goron Mines)**

Patrick and Gor Coron smiled as they walked into the final prayer chamber, where a large Goron with whitish gray flat top hair cut waited.

"I am the Goron's tribal patriarch, Darbus." He said in a booming voice. "Here is your Key Shard." He handed the two their key shards. They combined them with the other two and created a long thin wand-like key with a ring attached to the top by three connecting rods.

**Patrick- Big Key Complete**

**Gor Coron- Big Key Complete**

"Now, off to the inner chamber." Gor Coron said, before wandering out of Darbus's room. Patrick followed after him.

**Ryan (Goron Mines)**

**Ashley (Goron Mines)**

Ryan smiled as he walked into Darbus's chamber, one key shard in his hand. As soon as Ryan walked up to Darbus, Ashley came rushing in.

"I am Darbus, the tribal patriarch. Here are your Key Shards."

**Ryan: Key Shards- 2**

**Ashley- Big Key Complete**

"Thank you." Ryan said, walking out. Ashley then followed him, but as soon as they walked out of the chamber, she turned and went the opposite way as him.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Goron Hot Spring)**

Pompie ran into the spring and scooped up the water.

"Let's move!" The two then ran back toward Goron City.

**(Goron City)**

The two ran into the city and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock...who can tolerate high heat?"

"I'll do this." Vera said.

**Bo (Goron Mines)**

**Skett (Goron Mines)**

Bo smiled as he walked into Gor Liggs's chamber.

"Greetings, old friend. I knew you were coming." He said. "Here is your Key Shard. Now hurry to the others!"

Bo walked out of the chamber, shard in hand, passing Skett on the way. Skett walked over to Gor Liggs, who handed him the clue.

**Medli (Goron Mines)**

Medli walked into Gor Ebizo's chamber. He handed her the Key Shard and smiled.

"Good luck." He said.

**Koume (Goron Mines)**

Koume walked into Gor Liggs's chamber and grabbed her next shard, then walked out.

**Abe (Goron Mines)**

**Lenzo (Goron Mines)**

The two islanders walked into Gor Liggs's chamber. He smiled and handed them their Key Shards.

"Thank you." Lenzo said.

**Vera (Goron Mines)**

Vera ran into Gor Liggs's chamber. He smiled and handed her a Key Shard.

**Patrick (Goron Mines- Inner Chamber)**

**Gor Coron (Goron Mines- Inner Chamber)**

The two walked into the inner chamber and found treasure chests marked with their teams' pictures. They used the big keys and opened them. They were surprised when they looked around the room and saw that Ashley had also just opened her box. The three of them then stepped into a nearby light ring and found themselves back in Goron City.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Goron City)**

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Elders/Friends (Goron City)**

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Goron City)**

"Take a taxi down Death Mountain to the pit stop...Eldin Spring. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

_"After teams complete the Roadblock, they must get a taxi outside Goron City and travel Death Mountain's special taxi route down to Kakariko Village and find this place...the Eldin Spring. This spring, home to the light spirit Eldin, is the pit stop for this first leg of the race. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated."_ Saria said. _"However, teams will find that it's not as easy as it seems, as these taxi rides cost 350 rupees each."_

**Ryan (Goron Mines)**

Ryan rushed into Darbus's chamber, received his final key shard and rushed out.

**Bo (Goron Mines)**

**Skett (Goron Mines)**

The two walked into Gor Ebizo's chamber.

"Greetings. Here are your key shards."

**Koume (Goron Mines)**

**Medli (Goron Mines)**

The two walked into Darbus's chamber and he handed them their key shards.

**Koume- Big Key Complete**

**Medli- Big Key Complete**

"Thank you."

**Bo (Goron Mines)**

**Skett (Goron Mines)**

Bo walked into Darbus's chamber, followed by Skett. Darbus handed a Key Shard to each of them and they walked out.

**Bo- Big Key Complete**

**Skett- Big Key Complete**

"Okay, now we just have to find the inner chamber."

**Team ? (Kakariko Village- Eldin Spring)**

Saria stood on the world map at the edge of a small crystal clear spring. Behind her, floating above the spring, was a glowing golden bird. Saria smiled as a taxi came down the mountain trail.

"Here comes the first team, Eldin." Saria said to the bird. The taxi pulled up to the Kakariko Sanctuary and the team climbed out. The racers rushed over and stepped onto the world map.

"Welcome to the Eldin Province." Eldin said.

"Thank you, Great Light Spirit." One of the racers said, bowing. Saria smiled.

"I'm proud to say this. Mom and Dad, you're team number one." She said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 1st Place / 7:46 PM**

"Wow...first." Patrick said.

"What a feeling." Becky said, smiling.

"I have more good news." Saria said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won an all-expense paid trip for six to the exotic Crystal Island resort, compliments of Great Sea Airlines, which you can enjoy after the race. Congratulations."

"Thank you, honey." Becky said. As soon as Patrick and Becky stepped off the mat, another team pulled up to the pit stop. The two racers climbed out of the taxi and stepped onto the map.

"Welcome to the Eldin Province." Eldin said.

"Thank you."

"Sabrina and Ashley." Saria said. "You're team number two."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 2nd Place / 7:49 PM**

"We are good." Ashley bragged.

**Ryan (Goron Mines- Inner Chamber)**

Ryan rushed into the inner chamber and stuck the Big Key into the keyhole on the chest with his team's picture on it. He grabbed the clue inside and stepped into the light. He soon found himself back in the city.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Goron City)**

"Take a taxi down Death Mountain to the pit stop...Eldin Spring."

"Let's move it, dude." Mat said.

**Abe (Goron Mines)**

**Lenzo (Goron Mines)**

The two walked into Gor Ebizo's chamber. He handed them a Key Shard. The two then ran out of the prayer altar.

**Vera (Goron Mines)**

Vera ran into Gor Ebizo's chamber and received her second shard.

**Koume (Goron Mines- Inner Chamber)**

**Medli (Goron Mines- Inner Chamber)**

Medli inserted the Big Key into the box with her team's picture on it, as did Koume. They each grabbed their clue and stepped into the light.

**Kotake & Koume (Goron City)**

**Medli & Makar (Goron City)**

"Okay, guys. We're headed back to Kakariko. We need to go to the Eldin Spring."

**Bo (Goron Mines- Inner Chamber)**

**Skett (Goron Mines- Inner Chamber)**

Bo and Skett walked into the chamber, opened their boxes and grabbed their clues. They then stepped into the light ring.

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter (Goron City)**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Goron City)**

"Take a taxi down Death Mountain to the pit stop...Eldin Spring."

**Abe (Goron Mines)**

**Lenzo (Goron Mines)**

The two walked into Darbus's chamber. He handed them a Key Shard. The two then combined their Key Shards and created the Big Key. Vera soon ran in as well and got her final shard.

**Abe / Lenzo / Vera - Big Key complete**

"Let's go!" The three racers rushed out of the chamber and toward the center of the mine.

**Team ? (Kakariko Village- Eldin Spring)**

Saria pointed to Death Mountain Trail as another taxi came down. It pulled up to the sanctuary and the team inside climbed out and ran over to the map.

"Welcome to the Eldin Province." Eldin said.

"Thank you."

"Gor Coron and Gor Amoto." Saria said. "You're team number three."

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Elders/Friends- 3rd Place / 7:57 PM**

"Wow, that's not bad for a pair of old Gorons." Gor Amoto chuckled.

**Rose & Abe: Married (Goron City)**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Goron City)**

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Goron City)**

"Take a taxi down Death Mountain to the pit stop...Eldin Spring." The three teams walked outside the city to the taxi station and hailed three cabs.

"Kakariko Village, please." Lenzo said.

"350 rupees, please." The cab driver said. Lenzo and Pompie handed the cab driver the money. They got in the cabs and drove off.

"Abe...we don't have any money." Rose said.

"You shouldn't have spent it all!" Abe shouted. "I had a feeling this was gonna happen..."

**Team ? (Kakariko Village- Eldin Spring)**

A taxi pulled up to the spring and the team climbed out.

"Welcome to the Eldin Province." Eldin said.

"Thanks, dude." One racer said. Saria chuckled.

"You just called a Light Spirit 'dude'." Saria said. "That aside...Mat and Ryan...you're team number four."

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 4th Place / 8:17 PM**

"Not bad, but I want first next time." Ryan said.

**Team ? (Kakariko Village- Eldin Spring)**

Two more taxis pulled up to sanctuary and the two teams climbed out and ran over to the world map.

"Welcome to the Eldin Province." Eldin said.

"Thank you."

"Medli and Makar." Saria said. "You're team number five."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 5th Place / 8:49 PM**

"Middle of the pack...not bad, but not great, either." Medli said. The next team stepped up.

"Kotake and Koume." Saria said. "You're team number six."

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 6th Place / 8:50 PM**

"All right...not bad."

**Rose & Abe: Married (Goron City- Taxi Port)**

"Sorry, no rupees, no ride." The taxi driver said. He then drove off and picked up a Zora.

"How are we supposed to get to the pit stop now?" Abe said. "YOU spent all OUR money on junk!"

_"Teams who are unable to pay the cab fare to get to Kakariko Village will have to travel to Kakariko Village on foot. Unfortunately, they will not be allowed a time credit for the walk." _Saria narrated.

"I guess we better start walking." Rose sighed.

**Team ? (Kakariko Village- Eldin Spring)**

Two more taxis pulled up to the spring. Two more teams climbed out and ran over to the map.

"Welcome to the Eldin Province." Eldin said.

"Thank you."

"Bo & Ilia...Akoot & Skett..." Saria said. "You're team seven and eight."

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter- 7th Place / 9:09 PM**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends- 8th Place / 9:10 PM**

"That's cutting it kinda close, is it not, Skett?"

"Very true, Akoot."

**Rose & Abe: Married (Death Mountain Trail)**

"Come on, Rose. You can do it." Abe encouraged.

**Team ? (Kakariko Village- Eldin Spring)**

Saria and Eldin watched as two more taxis dropped off their teams.

"Welcome to the Eldin Province." Eldin said, as the teams reached the map.

"Pompie and Vera...Lenzo and Ms Marie..." Saria said. "You're teams nine and ten."

**Pompie & Vera: Friends- 9th Place / 9:36 PM**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 10th Place / 9:36 PM**

"Just made it." Lenzo said.

"I'm glad that U-Turn didn't hold us back."

**Rose & Abe (Kakariko Village- Eldin Spring)**

The two married Outset residents slowly walked toward the spring, exhausted. In front of it, standing on the world map were both CJ and Saria. Behind them was Eldin. The racers stepped onto the map and smiled.

"Welcome to the Eldin Province." Eldin said.

"Rose and Abe." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Rose & Abe: Married- Last Place / 10:48 PM**

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

"Oh well.." Abe said.

"I wanted to prove to our little boys that we could do something adventurous, rather than just sit around the house all day, watching TV." Abe said.

"I feel bad. I know it was my fault that we lost." Rose said. "I couldn't control my wild spending. I used up all our rupees buying junk. If I hadn't done that, we could have been able to afford the taxi fare, and we might have been able to make it to the pit stop faster."

A/N: I just want to clarify that Mat isn't as stupid in real life as I've made him in this story...he would never go the long way from Castle Town to Kakariko when playing Twilight Princess, or walk out of Kakariko toward Hyrule Field instead of going to Death Mountain. Of course, if he lived in Hyrule, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually called a Light Spirit "dude". Also, I know you're probably wondering about the guy that the Gorons referenced a few times, Tommy. Well, if you've been following this series from the start, you'll recognize that name from "The Amazing Race: Nintendo Edition" Leg 11: Kokiri Forest. As I mentioned in the explanation of that leg's Detour, Tommy is the leader of the Gorons. What I didn't mention is that he is also Mat's brother, which gives Mat a sorta friendship with the elders. Now, I know it seems weird that the tribal patriarch is still Darbus, but the Gorons' leader is Tommy. Well, I've made Darbus kind of a second in command guy to Tommy. It's like Tommy is the Goron president and Darbus is the vice president. Just wanted to explain that.


	3. I'm Too Old and Rocky

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot B...The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Two: "I'm too old and rocky..."**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"Eleven teams of two, bound by friendship, love or family, departed from the glorious Hyrule Castle, for a race around Hyrule. In the first leg of the race, teams had to go to the Eldin Province..."_

"Travel by marked car to Kakariko Village. Once there, you will find your next clue outside the sanctuary. You have 500 rupees for this leg of the race."

_"In the first Detour of the race, teams had to fetch a bottle of hot spring water from one of two hot springs in the Eldin Province, then take it to Goron City."_

"Detour...Elde Inn or Mountain."

_"This leg also held the race's first U-Turn, which the mother-daughter Gerudo team of Sabrina and Ashley chose to use to slow down Windfall Island's 'Rumor Sisters' Pompie and Vera..."_

"We choose to U-Turn Pompie and Vera." Ashley said, placing the photo of the Rumor Sisters on the board.

"We wanted to get Pompie and Vera out of the race quickly. The last thing Mom and I needed was those two running around the country spreading rumors about us. They aren't exactly a reliable source of information." Ashley said (After-leg interview).

_"The race's first Roadblock found racers searching the Goron Mines for three Key Shards, which they then used to create a Big Key..."_

"Roadblock...who can tolerate high heat?"

_"Married parents Patrick and Becky found themselves in the front of the pack throughout most of the leg, and they found themselves in first at the end."_

"Here comes the first team, Eldin." Saria said to the bird. The taxi pulled up to the Kakariko Sanctuary and the team climbed out. The racers rushed over and stepped onto the world map.

"Welcome to the Eldin Province." Eldin said.

"Thank you, Great Light Spirit." One of the racers said, bowing. Saria smiled.

"I'm proud to say this. Mom and Dad, you're team number one." She said.

_"After stopping twice and wasting money..."_

"I'm telling you, Rose. The gas tank is fine." Abe said, as Rose walked into a nearby convenience store.

"Hi, can I get two bags of chips, two sodas, and 225 rupees worth of gas?" Rose asked.

"Sure." The clerk said. "That'll be 240 rupees."

--

"Rose! Get back here! You can buy souvenirs later!" Abe shouted, as his wife ran over to the Hot Spring Souvenir shop.

"I'll take four of those Goron t-shirts, four of those nice pairs of gloves, four of those pairs of sandals, four of the snow globes..."

"Actually, we call them 'Ash Globes'." The Goron behind the counter said.

"Okay, well, either way I want four." Rose said. "And, lastly, I'll take two bottles of soda."

"Okay. Your total comes to...260 rupees." The Goron said. Rose reached into her pocket and emptied out her money pouch.

"Here you go." She said, handing the Goron the money.

Lenzo and Ms Marie then walked over to the spring, scooped up the water and walked away. Abe walked over, tapped his wife on the shoulder, and she turned around.

"Do you WANT to lose?" Abe scolded. "Let's move it!" The two then rushed off.

_"Married parents Rose and Abe found themselves unable to afford a 350 rupee cab fare, which ultimately cost them the race..."_

"Rose and Abe." Saria said. "You're the last team to arrive."

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

_"Ten teams remain...who will be eliminated next?"_

Pat and Becky "spring" to the top ; Rose and Abe end up "broke"

(The camera rushes through Kakariko Village over to the Eldin Spring, where CJ stands in a blue t-shirt and jean shorts.)

"This is the Eldin Spring. This spring, located in Kakariko Village in the Eldin Province, is home to one of Hyrule's four Light Spirits. It is also the first pit stop in a race around Hyrule. The teams arrived here at the end of the last leg. Each team must stay here for twelve hours, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The ten teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. How will teams fare in the next leg of the race? Will frontrunners Patrick and Becky be able to keep their lead? Can the four Windfall Island residents in the back of the pack pull ahead and catch up? Patrick and Becky, who were the first to arrive at 7:46 PM, will depart twelve hours later, at 7:46 AM."

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 1st to depart / 7:46 AM**

"Take your marked cars from last leg to Castle Town West Gate. You will find your next clue outside the gate. You have 460 rupees for this leg of the race." Patrick read.

_"From the pit stop in Kakariko Village, teams must head to the Western gate into Castle Town. It is outside this gate that teams will find their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"Okay, the fastest way to the west gate is through eastern Hyrule Field, through the east gate and through town." Patrick said, as he and Becky climbed into the SUV.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 2nd to depart / 7:49 AM**

"Take your marked cars from last leg to Castle Town West Gate. You will find your next clue outside the gate. You have 460 rupees for this leg of the race."

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Elders/Friends- 3rd to depart / 7:57 AM**

"Take your marked cars from last leg to Castle Town West Gate. You will find your next clue outside the gate. You have 460 rupees for this leg of the race." Gor Coron said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Castle Town- West Gate)**

The parents pulled up to the west gate and climbed out of the SUV.

"Do you see the clue, Becky?" Patrick asked.

"No.." Becky said. "Maybe it's outside the gate." Patrick walked out of the gate.

"Yeah! There it is!" Patrick said. Becky rushed out as Patrick grabbed the clue. "Drive yourselves through Hyrule Field to Lake Hylia's exciting tourist attraction...Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl. Your next clue awaits you there."

_"From Castle Town's West Gate, teams must drive themselves this place...Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl. It is at this tourist attraction that teams will find their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 4th to depart / 8:17 AM**

"Take your marked cars from last leg to Castle Town West Gate. You will find your next clue outside the gate. You have 460 rupees for this leg of the race."

"Let's move it, dude!"

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Castle Town- West Gate)**

The two Gerudos pulled up to the West Gate and grabbed their clue. "Drive yourselves through Hyrule Field to Lake Hylia's exciting tourist attraction...Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl. Your next clue awaits you there."

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Elders/Friends (Castle Town- West Gate)**

"Drive yourselves to Lake Hylia's tourist attraction...Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl. Your next clue awaits you there."

**Medli & Makar: Sages/Friends- 5th to depart / 8:49 AM**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 6th to depart / 8:50 AM**

"Take your marked cars from last leg to Castle Town West Gate. You will find your next clue outside the gate. You have 460 rupees for this leg of the race."

"Okay, let's move it!"

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Castle Town- West Gate)**

"Drive yourselves to...Lake Hylia! Sweet! We're going to Lake Hylia!" Mat exclaimed.

"I was excited when I found out we were going to Lake Hylia." Mat said (After-leg words).

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter- 7th to depart / 9:09 AM**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends- 8th to depart / 9:10 AM**

"Take your marked cars from last leg to Castle Town West Gate. You will find your next clue outside the gate. You have 460 rupees for this leg of the race."

"Let's move it!"

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl)**

The two ran into the small house atop the cliff near Lake Hylia. As soon as they entered the building, they saw the clue box.

"Roadblock...Who's ready to earn their wings?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must use one of the Cuccoos in Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl hut to fly down to the Isle of Riches on Lake Hylia. While they are flying down here, their partner will head down paths carved into the cliffs around the lake, which will lead them to the Isle of Riches. Once the two are both on the Isle, a man named Fyer will hand them their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"I'll do this one, honey." Becky said.

"Okay. Good luck." Patrick said.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Castle Town- West Gate)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Castle Town- West Gate)**

The two teams pulled up to the town gate.

"Drive yourselves through Hyrule Field to Lake Hylia's exciting tourist attraction...Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl. Your next clue awaits you there."

**Pompie & Vera: Friends- 9th to depart / 9:36 AM**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- Last to depart / 9:36 AM**

"Take your marked cars from last leg to Castle Town West Gate. You will find your next clue outside the gate. You have 460 rupees for this leg of the race." Lenzo read.

"Hey, Vera. Look...the Fast Forward." Pompie said.

_"A Fast Forward is a task hidden on certain legs of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use one Fast Forward during the entire race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. In this Fast Forward, teams must go to the spring of the spirit Lanayru at Lake Hylia and dive to the bottom to find two silver rupees, one marked with the letter 'A' and the other marked with the letter 'R', then they must take them to a man named Auru on the tower overlooking the Gerudo Desert. He will then give them the Fast Forward award."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's move it, P." Vera said.

"Come on, Marie. Let's get going." Lenzo said, as the four racers climbed into their SUVs and drove off.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl)**

"Roadblock...Who's ready to earn their wings?" Ashley read. "You want to do this one, Mom?"

"Sure. It sounds like fun." Sabrina said.

"Okay. Good luck." Ashley said.

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter (Castle Town- West Gate)**

"Drive yourselves to Lake Hylia's tourist attraction...Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl." Bo read. "Let's move."

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (East Hyrule Field)**

The two Ritos stopped their SUV just before the east bridge into Castle Town. Standing on the bridge were six men in orange vests. Across the bridge sat a pickup truck filled with wood. Next to it was a cement truck. Akoot noticed that the center of the bridge was missing. He stepped out of the SUV and walked over to the edge of the bridge.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" He asked.

"Some Kargarocs flew in from the south and bombed the bridge. It's gonna be a few days until its fixed. If you want to go to Castle Town, you'll have to go in through either the south gate or the west gate." One man said.

"How can I get to the west gate as quickly as possible?" Akoot asked. "If I don't get there fast, it could cost me and my friend a million rupees."

"Well, I don't know 'bout the rupees deal, but I'd say the best way would be to go over the Bridge of Eldin and through Northern Hyrule Field. I wouldn't take any chances in the south field if I were you. There's a lot of Kargarocs flying around that area."

"Okay, thank you." Akoot said, before climbing back into the SUV.

"What rotten luck." Skett said.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Kakariko Village- North Entrance)**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Kakariko Village- North Entrance)**

The two teams pulled out of the village and saw a sign that read "East Bridge to Castle Town out. Detour through Lanayru Province." Pompie then did a u-turn and drove back through Kakariko, while Lenzo chose to continue toward the Bridge of Eldin.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl)**

"Roadblock...Who's ready to earn their wings?" Gor Coron read.

"I'll do this one, brother." Gor Amoto said.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl)**

"Roadblock..." Ryan said. "I did the last one. You want to do this one?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." Mat said.

**Patrick (Isle of Riches)**

Patrick smiled as a Cuccoo flew down to the Isle of Riches, his wife holding tightly onto its claws. She plopped to the ground and let the Cuccoo go. It immediately flew back up to Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl.

(A/N: No Cuccoos were harmed in the running of this race.)

A short, slightly chubby guy who looked kinda like a clown walked over to the couple and handed them their clue.

"Proceed to the Sky Cannon to retrieve your next clue." Patrick read.

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock, they must travel up the bridge near Fyer's Cannon and the Isle of Riches to this Sky Cannon. This cannon was used ages ago by a great hero in order to access the sky land of the Oocca. It is here that teams will find their next clue."_

"Let's go."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl)**

"Roadblock...who's ready to earn their wings?" Medli read. "Well, since I can fly and I did the last roadblock, how about you do this one?"

"Okay." Makar said.

"You want to try this one?" Koume asked.

"Sure." Kotake said.

**Ashley (Isle of Riches)**

Ashley watched as her mother floated down to the island, holding the legs of a flying Cuccoo. Sabrina landed gently on the ground and smiled. Fyer then walked over and handed the Gerudos their clue.

"Proceed to the Sky Cannon to retrieve your next clue."

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Castle Town- West Gate)**

"Drive yourselves to Lake Hylia's tourist attraction...Falbi's Flight by Fowl."

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter (Falbi's Flight by Fowl)**

"Roadblock...who's ready to earn their wings?"

"I'll handle this one, Dad." Ilia said.

"Okay. Good luck." Bo said.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (South Hyrule Field)**

The two Windfall residents gasped as they drove into the field and a bomb fell near the SUV. Then, a blue bird with a golden tail dove at the SUV. Pompie gasped and slammed her foot on the gas pedal, causing the vehicle to peel out and then race off.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Castle Town- West Gate)**

"Drive yourselves to Lake Hylia's tourist attraction...Falbi's Flight by Fowl."

"Okay, let's move."

**Gor Coron (Isle of Riches)**

Gor Coron smiled as Gor Amoto floated down to the Isle of Riches, clutching a Cuccoo. Gor Amoto plopped to the ground and released the bird. Fyer then waked over and handed the Gorons the clue.

"Proceed to the Sky Cannon to retrieve your next clue."

**Ryan (Isle of Riches)**

Ryan watched as Mat approached the Isle of Riches. As soon as Mat was over the Isle, he released the Cuccoo, allowing himself to drop about 8 feet to the island below. As soon as he had landed, Fyer walked over and handed Ryan the clue.

"Proceed to the Sky Cannon to retrieve your next clue."

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Sky Cannon)**

The two ran over to the cannon, where the clue box waited.

"Detour...Land or Lake."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Land or Lake. In Land, teams must wander the shore's of the lake until they find a small blue medallion with their picture on it. In Lake, teams must put on special suits and dive into lake to find the same medallion. Once they find it, they will find their next clue on the side of the medallion opposite their picture."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's do Land." Patrick said.

"Okay." Becky said

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Hyrule Field- Lake Hylia)**

The two pulled up to Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl in their SUV. They parked it in the nearby parking lot and began walking down the paths carved into the cliffs. They soon reached a small patch of land connected to a wooden bridge. They followed the bridge and came to a large stone archway surrounding a cave. The two walked in. The cave had one small bridge of land that stretched over a large spring. The two women then put on diving equipment and dove into the spring.

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl)**

"Roadblock...Who's ready to earn their wings?"

"I'll do this one, Skett." Akoot said.

**Medli (Isle of Riches)**

Medli stood on the Isle, watching as Makar floated toward her. Suddenly, his Cuccoo began violently flapping its wings before plummeting into the lake. Makar began to flap around in the water. Medli realized he couldn't swim. She jumped into the water and swam toward him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the Isle of Riches.

"Now what?" Medli wondered. Fyer walked over.

"Take the paths along the cliffs back up to Falbi's place. Once there, grab another Cuccoo and try again." He said. Makar then began the journey back toward Falbi's.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Falbi's Flight-by-Fowl)**

"Roadblock...who's ready to earn their wings?"

"I'll take this one." Ms Marie said.

**Koume (Isle of Riches)**

Koume floated down toward the Isle, clutching a Cuccoo. She looked toward the cliffs and saw Makar walking back up toward Falbi's. She plopped to the ground next to Kotake and smiled. Fyer walked over and handed them the clue.

"Proceed to the Sky Cannon to retrieve your next clue." Kotake read.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Sky Cannon)**

"Detour... Land or Lake."

"Let's do Lake." Ashley said, as she and her mom put on diving gear and dove into Lake Hylia.

**Bo (Isle of Riches)**

Bo watched as his daughter floated to the Isle holding a Cuccoo. She plopped to the ground next to her dad. Fyer then walked over and handed them their clue.

"Proceed to the Sky Cannon to retrieve your next clue." Ilia read.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Lanayru Spring)**

The two women rose to the top of the spring, each clutching a silver rupee. They then climbed out of the water, changed back into their clothes and rushed out of the spring.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Sky Cannon)**

"Detour... Land or Lake."

"Let's do Land." Gor Coron said. "I'm too old and rocky to swim in the lake."

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

The two wandered the shores of the lake, constantly finding medallions, but not their own.

"Where could it be?" Patrick wondered.

"I don't know." Becky said.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Sky Cannon)**

"Detour...Land or Lake."

"Lake, no question." Mat said. He then jumped into the lake and began swimming around.

**Medli (Isle of Riches)**

Medli smiled as Makar floated onto the isle. Fyer walked over and handed her the clue.

"Proceed to the Sky Cannon to retrieve your next clue." She read.

"Let's roll!" Makar said.

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Sky Cannon)**

"Detour... Land or Lake." Kotake said.

"Let's do Land." Koume said.

"I wanna do Lake." Kotake said.

"But you know I'm no good at swimming." Koume said.

"Fine, we'll do Land." Kotake said.

**Skett (Isle of Riches)**

Skett watched as Akoot floated down holding a Cuccoo. Akoot smiled as he landed on the ground. Fyer then walked over and handed them their clue.

"Proceed to the Sky Cannon to retrieve your next clue." Akoot said.

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter (Sky Cannon)**

"Detour... Land or Lake." Ilia read.

"Let's do Lake. I need a good swim." Bo said.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Sky Cannon)**

"Detour... Land or Lake." Medli read. "Well, you can't swim, so I guess we'll do Land."

"Okay." Makar said.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Lake Hylia- Desert Tower)**

Pompie climbed a ladder on the side of a large stone tower. She reached the top and found an old man in a brown vest, white t-shirt and kahkis. She handed the two silver rupees to the man.

"Thank You. Here is the Fast Forward award." Pompie took the clue, then slid down the ladder to where Vera waited. She ripped open the clue and read it aloud.

"Congratulations on winning the Fast Forward. Now, proceed to the pit stop...the Great Bridge of Hylia." The clue read.

_"Having won the Fast Forward, Pompie and Vera can now skip the Roadblock and Detour and proceed directly to the pit stop for this leg of the race... the Great Bridge of Hylia."_

"Let's move it."

**Lenzo (Isle of Riches)**

Lenzo watched nervously as Ms Marie floated down toward him. He breathed a sigh of relief as she landed safely. Fyer then handed them their clue.

"Proceed to the Sky Cannon to retrieve your next clue."

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

Patrick picked up a medallion and smiled.

"Becky! I found it!" He shouted. Becky ran over to him and smiled. He turned over the medallion and read it.

"Take the paths along the cliffs back up to the ledges overlooking Lake Hylia, then find the pit stop...the Great Bridge of Hylia. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

_"Once teams find their medallion, it will lead them to this place...the Great Bridge of Hylia. This bridge, which has stretched across Lake Hylia for centuries, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated."_

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Sky Cannon)**

"Detour... Land or Lake."

"Water doesn't sound fun, does it, Skett?"

"You are quite right, Akoot. I say we do Land."

"I agree, Skett."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Sky Cannon)**

"Detour... Land or Lake."

"Let's do Land, Marie." Lenzo said.

"Okay." Ms Marie said.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

Ashley looked over to her left and saw Mat swimming around rapidly, searching for his medallion. She then looked down and saw something sparkle. She swam down to it and found that it was her team's medallion. She swam to the surface. Sabrina noticed her and quickly did the same.

"What's up, Sweetie?" Sabrina asked.

"I found it, Mom." Ashley said. The two Gerudos climbed out of the water and turned over the medallion. Just as Ashley was about to read it, Mat and Ryan popped out holding theirs as well.

"Take the paths along the cliffs back up to the ledges overlooking Lake Hylia, then find the pit stop...the Great Bridge of Hylia. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Great Bridge of Hylia)**

CJ stood on the world map with a blue humanoid creature. He had fins on his arms and legs and he wore blue armor. In a holster on his belt was a pistol and he wore a badge that read "ZPD". CJ pointed across the large stone bridge as a team rushed toward them.

"Here they come, Mirau." CJ said. (I made him up. He's the Zora Police chief.)

The two smiled as the first team stepped onto the mat.

"Welcome to Lake Hylia." Mirau said.

"Thank you."

"Pompie and Vera." CJ said. "You're team number one."

**Pompie & Vera: Friends- 1st Place / 4:32 PM**

"That's better." Vera said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

"Did you find it yet, brother?"

"No."

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter**

Bo rose to the lake's surface with Ilia right behind him.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Ilia asked.

"Just a little tired, that's all. Keep looking for the medallion, kiddo." Bo said.

"Okay." Ilia said, before diving back underwater.

**Team ? (Great Bridge of Hylia)**

CJ and Mirau watched as another team raced toward the pit stop. They smiled as they stepped onto the map.

"Welcome to Lake Hylia." Mirau said.

"Thanks."

"Patrick and Becky." CJ said. "I'm happy to say that you're team number two."

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 2nd Place / 5:08 PM**

"That's pretty good." Patrick said. "But don't get too biased toward us just because we're your in-laws."

"I won't, but it's nice having the entire family together in the race." CJ said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

"Brother, I found it!" Gor Amoto shouted.

"Koume, over here!" Kotake yelled. Gor Coron and Koume rushed over to their partners, who were both holding medallions. They turned them over and read the clue.

"Take the paths along the cliffs back up to the ledges overlooking Lake Hylia, then find the pit stop...the Great Bridge of Hylia. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter**

Bo floated at the lake's surface, then smiled as Ilia popped up, holding their medallion.

"Take the paths along the cliffs back up to the ledges overlooking Lake Hylia, then find the pit stop...the Great Bridge of Hylia. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Ilia read.

"Let's move!" Bo said.

**Team ? (Great Bridge of Hylia)**

CJ watched as two more teams rushed toward the pit stop. He and Mirau smiled as the first two racers stepped onto the map.

"Welcome to Lake Hylia." Mirau said.

"Aunt Sabrina...Ashley...you're team number three." CJ said with a smile.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 3rd Place / 5:35 PM**

"We have to get first next time, Mom." Ashley said.

"We will, honey." Sabrina said.

The next two racers then stepped onto the map.

"Welcome to Lake Hylia." Mirau said, bowing.

"Thank you, Chief."

"Mat and Ryan..." CJ said. "You are team number four."

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 4th Place / 5:36 PM**

"All right, Ryan. We have to do better next time. I'm not taking fourth for a third time." Mat said.

"You got it, dude." Ryan said, giving Mat a "thumbs-up".

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

"Hey, Makar! Any luck finding that medallion?"

"Yeah! I have it right here...Nope! Wait! Nevermind! I found Mat and Ryan's medallion!"

"That means they haven't checked in yet..." Medli said to herself. "And they're near the top of the pack."

"Okay, just keep looking!"

**Team ? (Great Bridge of Hylia)**

CJ and Mirau watched as another team rushed across the bridge toward them.

"Welcome to Lake Hylia..." Mirau said.

"Thank you."

"Gor Coron and Gor Amoto..." CJ said. "You're team number five."

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- 5th Place / 6:24 PM**

"Okay...not too shabby...but let's do better next time, brother." Gor Coron said.

**Akoot & Skett: Friends**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

"Have you found it yet, Akoot?"

"Indeed I have, Skett!"

"Marie, I think I've found it!" Skett and Ms Marie rushed over to their partners, who turned over their medallions and smiled.

"Take the paths along the cliffs back up to the ledges overlooking Lake Hylia, then find the pit stop...the Great Bridge of Hylia. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

"Let's move it!"

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

"Makar, any luck yet?"

"Yeah, I found it!" Makar cheered. Medli ran over and flipped over the medallion.

"Take the paths along the cliffs back up to the ledges overlooking Lake Hylia, then find the pit stop...the Great Bridge of Hylia. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." She read.

**Team ? (Great Bridge of Hylia)**

CJ watched as another team rushed toward the pit stop. He smiled as the two racers stepped onto the map.

"Welcome to Lake Hylia." Mirau said.

"Thanks."

"Hag One and Hag Two...I mean, Kotake and Koume." CJ said, chuckling. "You're team number six."

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 6th Place / 6:57 PM**

"NUMBER SIX? NUMBER SIX? YOU DARE TELL US THAT WE'RE TEAM NUMBER SIX?" Koume screamed.

"Yes, I do dare." CJ said.

"Sister, it's the same place we came in last leg." Kotake said.

"Good point." Koume said. "But he did call us 'Hag One' and 'Hag Two'."

"Ah, yes." Kotake said. "HOW DO YOU CALL US HAGS YOU STUPID LITTLE PUNK! WHY I OUGHTA JUST FREEZE YOU RIGHT HERE!!" Kotake pulled out her broom, rose into the air and shot a beam of blue energy at CJ. He merely smiled as he held his hand in front of him, and a barrier of dark energy stopped the ice beam.

"If either of you tries something like that again, I'll have you disqualified." CJ said, glaring at the witches. The sisters snarled at him and walked away.

"I couldn't believe it! He had the nerve to call us hags!" Koume fumed. "I wanted to slap that punk silly! We are the eldest members of the Gerudo tribe, and he's insulting us like that!"

"Calm down, sister. Let's not forget...he runs this race. He could send us home in an instant." Kotake said, trying to cool her sister off. "Just chill out."

**Team ? (Great Bridge of Hylia)**

Mirau pointed to the opposite side of the bridge spanning Lake Hylia as two more racers rushed toward him and CJ. They smiled as they stepped onto the world map.

"Welcome to Lake Hylia." Mirau said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Bo and Ilia." CJ said. "You're team number seven."

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter- 7th Place / 7:16 PM**

"Ilia, we have to do better next time." Bo said.

"Yeah, we do." Ilia said.

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Great Bridge of Hylia)**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Great Bridge of Hylia)**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Great Bridge of Hylia)**

Mirau and CJ looked across the bridge as the final six racers rushed up to the cliffs overlooking the lake. They all rushed toward the world map at break neck speeds. CJ turned to Mirau as they all stepped onto the map.

"Welcome to Lake Hylia." Mirau said.

"Thanks." Akoot said.

"Thank you, kind sir." Ms Marie said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Medli said, bowing. "So, what are we? Team two? Three?"

"Akoot and Skett..." CJ said. "You're team number eight." Medli's jaw dropped.

"Lenzo and Ms Marie...You're team number nine." CJ said. Saria then emerged from beyond the bridge and stepped onto the map.

"Medli and Makar. You're the last team to arrive." Saria said.

**Akoot & Skett: Friends- 8th Place / 7:48 PM**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie- 9th Place / 7:49 PM**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- Last Place / 7:49 PM**

"But how? Makar found Mat and Ryan's medallion back on the shores." Medli said.

"Each team had two medallions hidden at the lake. One in the water and one the shores, so it'd be hidden no matter which detour path you chose." CJ said.

"Of course...they must have chosen Lake." Medli said.

"However, we do have some good news." CJ said.

"This is the first of several non-elimination legs and you two are still in the Amazing Race." Saria said.

"However, this comes with a price. During the next leg, you will encounter a task called a Speed Bump, which is a task that only you will have to complete. You will have no warning a to when this challenge will come, other than the fact that you know it will come sometime during the next leg." CJ said.

"When Makar found Ryan and Mat's medallion, we were so sure that we were ahead, so it was a big shock when we found out we were last. But still, I was glad that we got a non-elimination point, although I'm nervous about this Speed Bump challenge that we'll have next leg." Medli said.

"Don't worry, Medli. We'll overcome it using teamwork!" Makar said cheerfully.

"I hope so, Makar. I hope so." Medli said.


	4. Only Competition

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot B...The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Three: "I feel that you guys are our only competition."**

_"Previously on The Amazing Race..." _

_"The remaining ten teams left the Eldin Province behind bound for the beautiful and majestic Lake Hylia..."_

"Take your marked cars from last leg to Castle Town West Gate. You will find your next clue outside the gate. You have 460 rupees for this leg of the race."

_"The race's second Roadblock found teams floating down to a small island in the lake's center using a Cuccoo..."_

"Roadblock...Who's ready to earn their wings?"

_"The second Detour found teams choosing between two places to search for a medallion with their picture on it..."_

"Detour...Land or Lake."

_"Friends Pompie & Vera, who found themselves in the back of the pack at the beginning of the leg, were able to grab a Fast Foward and finish the leg in first place."_

"Pompie and Vera." CJ said. "You're team number one."

_"Some teams found themselves hitting bad luck throughout the leg..."_

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Akoot asked.

"Some Kargarocs flew in from the south and bombed the bridge. It's gonna be at least a week until its fixed. If you want to go to Castle Town, you'll have to go in through either the south gate or the west gate." One man said.

"How can I get to the west gate as quickly as possible?" Akoot asked. "If I don't get there fast, it could cost me and my friend a million rupees."

"Well, I don't know 'bout the rupees deal, but I'd say the best way would be to go over the Bridge of Eldin and through Northern Hyrule Field. I wouldn't take any chances in the south field if I were you. There's a lot of Kargarocs flying around that area."

"Okay, thank you." Akoot said, before climbing back into the SUV.

"What rotten luck." Skett said.

_"But it was this luck that brought Medli and Makar to the pit stop in last place..."_

Medli stood on the Isle, watching as Makar floated toward her. Suddenly, his Cuccoo began violently flapping its wings before plummeting into the lake. Makar began to flap around in the water. Medli realized he couldn't swim. She jumped into the water and swam toward him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the Isle of Riches.

"Now what?" Medli wondered. Fyer walked over.

"Take the paths along the cliffs back up to Falbi's place. Once there, grab another Cuccoo and try again." He said. Makar then began the journey back toward Falbi's.

---------------------

"Hey, Makar! Any luck finding that medallion?"

"Yeah! I have it right here...Nope! Wait! Nevermind! I found Mat and Ryan's medallion!"

"That means they haven't checked in yet..." Medli said to herself. "And they're near the top of the pack."

"Okay, just keep looking!"

-----------------------

"Medli and Makar. You're the last team to arrive." Saria said.

_"Luckily, they found that it was the first non-elimination leg..."_

"This is the first of several non-elimination legs and you two are still in the Amazing Race." Saria said.

_"And it was here that they encountered the race's new twist..."_

"However, this comes with a price. During the next leg, you will encounter a task called a Speed Bump, which is a task that only you will have to complete. You will have no warning a to when this challenge will come, other than the fact that you know it will come sometime during the next leg." CJ said.

_"Ten teams remain in the race... Who will be eliminated next?"_

Windfall Residents Float to the top ; Sages sink to the bottom

(The camera rushes up the cliffside paths of Lake Hylia and across the Great Bridge of Hylia to the pit stop, where Saria stands in jeans and a sky blue spaghetti strap top.)

"This is the Great Bridge of Hylia." Saria said. "This ancient bridge has spanned Lake Hylia for hundreds of years, and was also the second pit stop in a race around Hyrule. The teams arrived here at the end of the last leg. Each team must stay here for twelve hours, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The ten teams waiting her have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. How will teams fare in the next leg? Will Pompie and Vera hold up their lead? And what about Medli and Makar? How will the Speed Bump challenge affect them? Pompie and Vera, who were the first to arrive at 4:32 PM, will be the first to depart at 4:32 AM."

**Pompie & Vera: Friends- 1st to depart / 4:32 AM**

Pompie stood on the world map, waiting for the signal to open the clue. As soon as it came, she tore open the envelope.

"Travel by marked car to Hyrule Castle and take one of four charter flights to the Gerudo Desert. You have 400 coins for this leg of the race."

_"From the pit stop at the Great Bridge of Hylia, teams must drive their marked SUVs to Hyrule Castle and get on one of four charter flights to the Gerudo Desert. The flights are first-come-first serve and they leave an hour apart from each other, the first leaving at 5:30 AM, the second at 6:30, the third at 7:30 and the final flight at 8:30. Once they arrive in Gerudo Desert, they will find their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"Let's move it!" Vera said, jumping into the driver's seat of the SUV.

"I couldn't believe we were actually going to the desert. From what I had always been told, the Gerudo were a very seclusive tribe that never let anyone into their home." Pompie said (After-leg words).

**(Hyrule Castle)**

Pompie and Vera pulled up to the castle, where they saw four planes and a table holding a book with four times and ten lines. They signed their names on a line labeled "5:30 AM".

**Pompie & Vera- 1st on CHARTER 1**

"Now, we just sit back and relax until 5:30." Vera said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 2nd to depart / 5:08 AM**

"Travel by marked car to Hyrule Castle and take one of four charter flights to the Gerudo Desert. You have 400 coins for this leg of the race." Patrick read.

"Let's roll." Patrick said, as the two climbed into the SUV.

**(Hyrule Castle)**

Pat and Becky pulled up to the castle gate, then ran inside over to the book and signed their name on a line labeled "5:30".

**Patrick & Becky: Friends- 2nd on CHARTER 1**

"We made it." Patrick said, checking his watch.

**CHARTER 1- Departure (Castle Town) / 5:30 AM**

_"This is the first charter flight leaving Castle Town for the Gerudo Desert, carrying friends Pompie & Vera and married couple Patrick & Becky." _Saria narrated.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 3rd to depart / 5:35 AM**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 4th to depart / 5:36 AM**

"Travel by marked car to Hyrule Castle and take one of four charter flights to the Gerudo Desert. You have 400 coins for this leg of the race." Sabrina read.

"Let's go Mom!" Ashley said, running across the bridge. "We're headed for home!"

"Can you handle the desert, dude?" Ryan asked.

"I think so." Mat said.

"It felt great reading the clue that told us we were heading home." Ashley said to the camera. "I couldn't wait to see what kind of challenges they were gonna throw our way in the desert."

**(Hyrule Castle)**

The two teams rushed over to the table in the courtyard and signed their names on two lines labeled "6:30".

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 1st on CHARTER 2**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 2nd on CHARTER 2**

"Man, mom and dad are ahead of us." Mat said to Ryan.

"Dang." Ryan said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- 5th to depart / 6:24 AM**

"Travel by marked car to Hyrule Castle and take one of four charter flights to the Gerudo Desert. You have 400 coins for this leg of the race." Gor Coron read.

"Let's move!" Gor Amoto said, climbing into the car.

**CHARTER 2- Departure (Castle Town) / 6:30 AM**

_"This is the second charter flight leaving Castle Town for Gerudo Desert, carrying mother and daughter Sabrina & Ashley and friends Mat & Ryan."_ Saria narrated.

**CHARTER 1- Arrival (Gerudo Desert) / 6:45 AM**

Patrick, Becky, Pompie and Vera all watched out their window as their plane landed on a long runway in the middle of a large desert. Off to the south of the airstrip, they could see a large stone fortress. To the north was a large coliseum. To the west was a large rock formation shaped like a woman sitting on a throne and to the east was Lake Hylia and beyond that was Castle Town. Off in the distance toward Castle Town, another plane could be seen flying toward the desert. The four teams stepped out of the plane and a nearby red-haired, yellow-eyed woman in a white tank top and pants handed them their clue.

"Travel on horseback to Gerudo Fortress to find your next clue." The clue read.

_"Once teams arrive in Gerudo Desert, they must take one of these ten horses and guides, who will take them south to this place: Gerudo Fortress. This stone structure has served as home to the mostly-female Gerudo tribe for centuries. It is here that teams will find their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"Well, let's go." Patrick said, as he chose a horse and guide.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Hyrule Castle)**

The two Gorons ran into the courtyard and over to the book. They signed their name next to "7:30" and high-fived.

"Here we go, brother. Off to the desert." Gor Coron said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- 1st on CHARTER 3**

"I was really excited when we got chosen to compete in the race. I wanted to race so we could prove that us old Gorons still have some fight in us. And, I also wanted to go as far as I could so that our tribe's leader, Tommy, would be proud of us."

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 6th to depart / 6:57 AM**

"Travel by marked car to Hyrule Castle and take one of four charter flights to the Gerudo Desert. You have 400 coins for this leg of the race." Kotake said. "We're going home!"

"Awesome! There's no way we'll lose now!" Koume cheered.

"Koume and I vowed that we'd do better than sixth place in the next leg, and when we opened the clue that said we were going to Gerudo Desert, we knew we could score first. Sure, we'd have to catch up to the other teams, but we're natives to the desert. The only people who could possibly stand in our way of first were Queen Sabrina and Princess Ashley." Kotake said (After-leg interview).

**(Hyrule Castle)**

The two rushed over to the table and signed their names on the second line labeled "7:30".

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 2nd on CHARTER 3**

"Good, now we just wait."

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter- 7th to depart / 7:16 AM**

"Travel by marked car to Hyrule Castle and take one of four charter flights to the Gerudo Desert. You have 400 coins for this leg of the race." Bo read.

"Let's do this, dad. We have to do better this time around." Ilia said.

"I feel bad. We came in seventh place twice, and I feel it was because of my old age. I wanted to come on the race so my daughter could have fun, but that's hard to do when your old dad is slowing you down." Bo said (Pre-leg words).

**CHARTER 3- Departure (Castle Town) / 7:30 AM**

_"This is the third charter flight leaving Castle Town for the Gerudo Desert, carrying friends/elders Gor Coron & Gor Amoto and sisters Kotake & Koume."_ Saria said.

**CHARTER 2- Arrival (Gerudo Desert) / 7:45 AM**

Sabrina, Ashley, Mat and Ryan stepped off the plane and smiled as the nearby Gerudo woman handed them their clue.

"Travel on horseback to Gerudo Fortress to find your next clue." Ashley read.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Gerudo Fortress)**

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Gerudo Fortress)**

The two teams smiled as their guides led their horses to the clue box. The foursome jumped down and grabbed their clues.

"Roadblock...Not for someone who gets lost easily."

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must pay 20 rupees and enter the Gerudo Training Ground. Once inside, they must search the training grounds for a key that will open a door leading to their next clue. However, their are ten labeled chambers as well as ten keys, but the keys are not labeled, so if they choose the wrong key, they must take it back to where they found it and continue searching. Once they open their chamber, they will find their next clue. Although finding the key is purely luck, navigating back to the clue room will take a good sense of direction."_ Saria narrated.

"I'll do it." Patrick said.

"This one's all mine." Pompie said.

**Akoot & Skett: Friends- 8th to depart / 7:48 AM**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 9th to depart / 7:49 AM**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- Last to depart / 7:49 AM**

"Travel by marked car to Hyrule Castle and take one of four charter flights to the Gerudo Desert. You have 400 coins for this leg of the race." Akoot, Lenzo and Medli read.

"Let's go!" Skett said.

"Come on!" Ms Marie said.

"Let's rock and roll!" Makar said.

"I was nervous going out in the beginning of the leg, because we were leaving in last place and I knew we were gonna hit that Speed Bump somewhere between Lake Hylia and the pit stop, I just didn't know where or when." Medli said (After-leg interview).

**(Hyrule Castle)**

The three teams rushed into the castle and saw Bo and Ilia waiting at the table. They walked over and signed up on the lines labeled "8:30".

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter- 1st on CHARTER 4**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends- 2nd on CHARTER 4**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 3rd on CHARTER 4**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 4th on CHARTER 4**

"Now I guess all we do is wait around here." Bo said.

"Yep." Akoot said.

"Seems like a good idea." Medli said.

"When I found out we were on the same charter as three other teams, that lightened my spirits a little. I knew that it meant that we'd still be fairly close to some other teams even after the Speed Bump and we'd still have a chance of staying in the race." Medli said (After-leg interview).

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Gerudo Fortress)**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Gerudo Fortress)**

"Roadblock...Not for someone who gets lost easily." Ryan said. "Okay, this one's mine."

"I'll take this one, Mom." Ashley said.

**CHARTER 4- Departure (Castle Town) / 8:30 AM**

_"This is the final charter flight leaving Castle Town, carrying father and daughter Bo & Ilia, friends Akoot & Skett, friends Lenzo & Ms Marie, and friends/sages Medli & Makar."_ Saria narrated.

**CHARTER 3- Arrival (Gerudo Desert) / 8:45 AM**

Kotake, Koume, Gor Coron and Gor Amoto all stepped off the plane and took their clue from the Gerudo woman.

"Travel on horseback to Gerudo Fortress..." Kotake read.

"Let's go." Koume said.

"We better get moving." Gor Coron said.

**Patrick (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

**Pompie (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

Patrick placed a key in his door's keyhole and frowned when the door didn't open.

"This stinks, I've tried at least six keys by now." He mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Pompie said from across the room. "I've only tried four and none of them have worked."

**Ashley (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

**Ryan (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

Ashley rushed through the halls of the Gerudo Training Grounds. She smiled when she found a key. She grabbed it, ran back to the clue room and placed the key in the key hole. She frowned when the door didn't open.

"Of course..." Ryan then ran into the room, holding a key. He frowned and walked away from his unopened door.

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Elders/Friends (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

"Roadblock...Not for someone who gets lost easily." Kotake read.

"I'll do this one." Koume said.

"I shall do this one, brother." Gor Coron said.

"Good luck, brother." Gor Amoto said.

**Patrick (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

Patrick ran into the main room, key in hand and smiled as his door opened. He grabbed the clue and ran outside to Becky.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- Currently in 1st**

Patrick ripped open the clue and gasped.

"Honey...it's a Detour already." He said. "Detour... Wood or Brick."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two types of repair here in Gerudo Fortress... Wood or Brick. In Wood, teams must head to the east of the fortress and find Gerudo Canyon. Once there, they will be given wood and nails, and they must repair a part of the bridge spanning the canyon. In Brick, teams must head to the northern wall of the fortress, where they will be given bricks and mortar which they must use to repair a section of the wall. Once they do one of these, they will receive their next clue."_

"What should we do, honey?" Becky asked.

"How does Brick sound?" Patrick asked.

"Fine by me." Becky said.

**CHARTER 4- Arrival (Gerudo Desert) / 9:30 AM**

Akoot, Skett, Bo, Ilia, Lenzo, Ms Marie, Medli and Makar all stepped off the plane and grabbed their clue.

"Travel on horseback to Gerudo Fortress." Lenzo and Bo read.

"Your next clue awaits you there." Akoot and Medli finished.

**Ashley (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

Ashley smiled as the key she held opened the door to the clue chamber. She grabbed the clue and walked outside to Sabrina.

**Ashley & Sabrina: Mother/Daughter- Currently in 2nd**  
"Mom, it's a Detour." Ashley said. "Wood or Brick."

"Let's do Wood." Sabrina said.

**Pompie (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

**Ryan (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

Pompie and Ryan rushed into the clue chamber, keys in hand. They both smiled as their doors swung open. They grabbed their clues and ran out to their partners.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends- Currently in 3rd**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- Currently in 4th**

"We got a Detour." Pompie said.

"Wood or Brick." Ryan said.

"Let's take Wood." Vera said.

"I say we do Brick." Mat said.

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter (Gerudo Fortress)**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Gerudo Fortress)**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Gerudo Fortress)**

**Medli & Makar: Friends (Gerudo Fortress)**

"Roadblock...Not for someone who gets lost easily." Ilia read.

"I'll do this one." Bo said.

"I got it." Skett said.

"I'm all over this." Lenzo said.

"I'll do this one, little guy." Medli said.

**Koume (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

Koume smiled as she placed her key into the keyhole and her door opened.

"Sweet! I got it on the first try!" She then grabbed the clue and ran outside.

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- Currently in 5th**

"Detour...Wood or Brick." Koume read.

"Let's do Wood." Kotake said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

"Becky, toss me that brick over there!" Becky tossed a brick to Patrick, who promptly placed it into a hole in the fortress wall. Becky then did the same.

"We're almost there, honey!" Soon, Mat and Ryan came running over to a section of wall where a pile of bricks lay on the ground.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Pompie & Vera: Friends**

Ashley knelt at the the edge of a hole on the bridge spanning Gerudo Canyon. Sabrina then laid a piece of wood near Ashley, who began nailing it into the ground. Pompie and Vera soon ran up to a hole in the bridge, carrying a pile of wood and some nails. Not long after them, Kotake and Koume came running along.

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

"Koume, we caught up to the royal family!" Kotake said, grabbing some wood.

"Good." Koume said, grabbing nails.

**Gor Coron (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

Gor Coron wandered the halls of the training grounds, clutching a key. He soon came to the main chamber. He placed the key in the keyhole of his door and smiled as the door opened.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- Currently in 6th**

"Detour...Wood or Brick." Gor Coron read.

"Let's do Brick." Gor Amoto said.

**Bo / Skett / Lenzo / Medli (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

Bo rushed into the main chamber, holding a key. He frowned as it failed to open his door. Skett and Lenzo rushed in soon and met the same fate. Medli, however, smiled as her key opened the door. She grabbed her clue and rushed outside.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- Currently in 7th**

"Speed Bump... I knew it." Medli said.

_"Having been saved from elimination in the previous leg, Medli and Makar were penalized with a Speed Bump, an extra task only they would have to complete. They were not told when this task would come, but they knew it would be during this leg. In this Speed Bump, Medli and Makar must go into Gerudo Fortress. Once inside, they must work together to find four silver keys. Once the have found all four, they must use them to open four locks on a treasure chest outside the fortress. Once they do this, they will find the Detour."_ Saria said.

"Let's go, Makar. Into Gerudo Fortress we go."

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

"2 more bricks to go." Patrick said. He looked around but could only find one brick. "Where's our other brick?" He looked off in the distance and saw a small horned green bandit riding away on a boar. In the bandit's hand was a brick.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEF!!" Patrick yelled. He pulled a sword out of a scabbard on his back and ran after the bandit. The bandit kicked the behind of the boar and it began to run faster. Patrick sheathed his sword and pulled out a bow. He nocked an arrow and fired it at the bandit. The boar continued to run as the arrow pierced the bandit's arm and it fell to the ground. Patrick ran over and grabbed the brick that the bandit had dropped. He then began walking back toward Becky.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

Mat smiled as he placed another brick on the wall and the hole became smaller.

"How many more, Ry?" Mat asked.

"Um..5..6.....8." Ryan said.

"Okay, that's not too bad."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

**Pompie & Vera: Friends**

Sabrina smiled as she nailed the last piece of wood down, as did Koume. A nearby Gerudo walked over and handed them their clue. Sabrina turned to Kotake and held out her hand.

"Kotake...since we're all Gerudos, what do you say we team up and take this race together?" Sabrina asked.

"You got it." Kotake said. "Koume and I feel that you guys are our only competition, so this'll make this race much easier." The foursome then shook hands. (A/N: From now on, I'll refer to Sabrina & Ashley and Kotake & Koume as the Gerudos, since their all Gerudo women.) The Gerudos then opened their clue.

"Travel by Gerudo Buggy Taxi to the pit stop...the Arbiter's Grounds." Sabrina read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

_"Once teams complete the Detour, they must pay 88 coins to take a Gerudo Buggy Taxi to this place...the Arbiter's Grounds. This coliseum, which once harbored Hyrule's worst criminals, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here...may be eliminated." _Saria narrated.

"Let's roll!" Kotake said.

"Come on, Vera! We have to hurry!" Pompie said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

Patrick smiled as he placed the last brick into the wall. The nearby Gerudo handed him the next clue. Ryan and Mat each then placed their last two bricks into the wall and received their clue.

"Travel by Gerudo Buggy Taxi to the pit stop... the Arbiter's Grounds. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Bo / Skett / Lenzo (Gerudo Training Grounds)**

All three racers placed their keys into the keyholes. Skett smiled as his door opened. He grabbed the clue and ran outside.

**Akoot & Skett: Friends- Currently in 7th**

"Detour... Wood or Brick." Akoot said.

"Let's do Brick." Skett said.

**Bo / Lenzo**

Bo and Lenzo tossed their key to each other and smiled as their doors opened. They grabbed the clues and ran outside.

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter- Currently in 8th**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- Currently in 9th**

"Detour..Wood or Brick."

"Let's do Wood." Ilia said.

"I say we do Wood." Ms Marie said.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- Currently in Last (Gerudo Fortress)**

The two Sages ran out of the fortress smiling and each holding two keys. They placed the keys in the locks on the chest and smiled as it opened. They quicky grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Wood or Brick." Medli read.

"Wood sounds easier, let's do that." Makar said.

**Team ? (Arbiter's Grounds)**

Two taxis pulled up to a wooden arch. In the distance stood a large stone coliseum. The two teams rushed toward the coliseum. Soon, they saw the pit stop where both CJ and Saria waited.

"What the heck? CJ and Saria are both there? That must mean one of us is going home already." Both teams rushed forward and stepped onto the Hyrule map.

"So, who's going home?" CJ smiled.

"Welcome to Gerudo Desert." He said, still smiling.

"Sabrina and Ashley...Kotake and Koume...You're team number one and two." Saria said.

"You're kidding!!"

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 1st Place / 12:58 PM**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 2nd Place / 12:59 PM**

"I thought one of us would be going home." Kotake said.

"Nope. Since both the Queen and the Princess of Gerudo are racing, I stepped in as the greeter, since I am the Prince of Gerudo and also bearer of the Triforce of Power." CJ said.

"I see." Kotake said.

"Now. Ashley and Sabrina, as winners of this leg of the race, you two have each won a motorized scooter, compliments of Ordon Scooters, which you can enjoy after the race."

"Sweet!" Ashley said, as she and Sabrina high-fived.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends**

Pompie smiled as she and Vera nailed the final plank to the bridge.

"Travel by Gerudo Buggy Taxi to the pit stop... the Arbiter's Grounds. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

Gor Coron placed the final brick in the wall and grabbed the clue.

"Travel by Gerudo Buggy Taxi to the pit stop... the Arbiter's Grounds. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Arbiter's Grounds)**

CJ and Saria smiled as another team rushed toward the pit stop. The two racers stepped onto the map and smiled.

"Welcome to Gerudo Desert." CJ said.

"Thank you."

"Mom and Dad...you're team number three." Saria said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 3rd Place / 1:14 PM**

"Not bad..." Patrick said.

"I'm proud of you guys. You're running a great race." Saria said, hugging her parents.

**Team ? (Arbiter's Grounds)**

Saria pointed toward the desert as a team rushed toward the former prison. CJ smiled as the team stepped onto the map.

"Welcome to Gerudo Desert." CJ said.

"Thank you."

"Mat and Ryan...congratulations. You're team number four." Saria said.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 4th Place / 1:28 PM**

"Way to go, bro." Saria said, hugging Ryan.

"Nice job, dude." CJ said, giving Mat a high-five.

**Akoot & Skett: Friends**

Akoot smiled as he placed a brick into the wall, as did Skett.

"Skett, how many do we have left?" Akoot asked.

"Um...let's see...2...5...about 12." Skett said.

"Let's hurry!"

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

The three teams sat on the bridge, each nailing a plank over the hole in the bridge.

"Makar, hand me the next plank."

"Ms Marie, grab a couple of nails."

**Team ? (Arbiter's Grounds)**

CJ and Saria smiled as another team rushed up to the pit stop.

"Welcome to Gerudo Desert." CJ said.

"Thanks."

"Pompie and Vera...You're team number five." Saria said.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends- 5th Place / 2:00 PM**

"Wow...we're slipping, Vera." Pompie said.

**Akoot & Skett: Friends**

Akoot smiled as he placed a brick into the wall, as did Skett.

"Two more!!" Akoot yelled. The two then placed the final two bricks into the wall.

"Travel by Gerudo Buggy Taxi to the pit stop... the Arbiter's Grounds. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

The three teams sat on the bridge, each nailing a plank over the hole in the bridge.

"That's it!"

"Done!"

"Grab the clue!!"

"Travel by Gerudo Buggy Taxi to the pit stop... the Arbiter's Grounds. Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**(Arbiter's Grounds)**

CJ and Saria watched as another team rushed toward the pit stop.

"Welcome to Gerudo Desert." CJ said.

"Thank you, sir." One racer said, bowing.

"Gor Coron and Gor Amoto...you're team number six." Saria said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- 6th Place / 2:16 PM**

"We have to do better, brother." Gor Coron said.

"Next time, brother. Next time." Gor Amoto said.

------

Another team ran toward the pit stop at full speed.

"Welcome to Gerudo Desert." CJ said.

"Thanks."

"Akoot and Skett." Saria said. "You're team number seven."

**Akoot & Skett: Friends- 7th Place / 2:47 PM**

"We're slowly climbing up." Akoot said.

------

CJ and Saria stood on the map as three taxis pulled up to the wooden arch marking the entrance to the trail to the Arbiter's Grounds. The three teams jumped out of the taxis and ran up the trail. They smiled as they all stepped onto the map at the same time.

"Welcome to Gerudo Desert." CJ said.

"Lenzo and Ms Marie... you're team number eight." Saria said. Medli gasped.

"Bo and Ilia. You're team number nine." Saria continued.

"Medli and Makar. You're the last team to arrive."

"Oh no..." Medli said, covering her mouth in shock.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 8th Place / 3:16 PM**

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter- 9th Place / 3:16 PM**

**Medli & Makar: Last Place / 3:17 PM**

"However..." CJ said. "Bo and Lenzo did not complete the Roadblock properly. Although you two held the final two keys, you were supposed to return the keys to where you found them, then search for the other key. Because of this, I am going to have to give you both a 30-minute penalty."

"So because of this...Medli and Makar. I am happy to say that you are team number eight."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- Penalty Time Remaining= 0:30**

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter- Penalty Time Remaining= 0:30**

**Medli & Makar: 8th Place / 3:17 PM**

"I felt bad for the others, but I was also glad when they were hit with the penalty, because that way we weren't knocked out by the Speed Bump." Medli said (After-leg words).

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- Penalty Time Remaining= 0:00**

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter- Penalty Time Remaining= 0:00**

"Guys, step forward." Both teams stepped onto the map.

"Lenzo and Ms Marie." Saria said. "You're team number nine. Bo and Ilia...you're the last team to arrive."

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 9th Place / 3:46 PM**

**Bo & Ilia: Father/Daughter- Last Place / 3:46 PM**

"I feel like it's my fault that we lost. If I had taken my key back instead of switching with Lenzo, we wouldn't have received the penalty and we'd have come in ninth instead of last." Bo said (After-leg words).

**After-Leg Happenings (Arbiter's Grounds)**

All the teams were gathered in the first room of the Arbiter's Grounds with CJ and Saria.

"So, CJ... How come both you and Saria greeted us at the pit stop?" Pompie asked.

"Well...as you guys know, the greeter at each pit stop is someone who embodies the local culture of the area where that leg took place. Since Ashley and Sabrina, Princess and Queen of Gerudo were both racing, and I'm the Prince of Gerudo, I stepped in to greet you guys here." CJ said.

"I see." Pompie said.

"Now, there is something I must tell you guys. This pit stop is different from most. Instead of staying here for 12 hours, you are going to stay here for 16 hours. Before you guys eat and rest up for the next leg, you are going to get a chance to sightsee. Those of you who do not want to sightsee will be taken back outside to the Arbiter's Hotel, where you will spend the pit stop. Anyone who wants to sightsee, follow me." All the teams then followed CJ deeper into the Arbiter's Grounds.

----

"...And this is the Mirror Chamber, where the Ancient Sages used a magic mirror to banish the worst criminals in Hyrule to another dimension." CJ said. "Now that you have seen the prison, follow me back to the hotel, where you will eat and can rest up for the next leg."

-----------------------------------------


	5. One of the nerds

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot B... the save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Four: "You just made one of the nerds of the world slightly happier."**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"The ten remaining teams left beautiful Lake Hylia bound for the hot and dry Gerudo Desert..."_

"Travel by marked car to Hyrule Castle and take one of four charter flights to the Gerudo Desert. You have 400 rupees for this leg of the race."

_"At the Roadblock, teams had to search through the Gerudo Training Grounds to find a key that would unlock a door to a room holding their clue..."_

Patrick placed a key in his door's keyhole and frowned when the door didn't open.

"This stinks, I've tried at least six keys by now." He mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Pompie said from across the room. "I've only tried four and none of them have worked."

_"Teams were surprised to find the Detour immediately after the Roadblock..."_

Patrick ripped open the clue and gasped.

"Honey...it's a Detour already." He said. "Detour... Wood or Brick."

_"Except for sages Medli and Makar, who came in last place at Lake Hylia and found themselves meeting with a Speed Bump..."_

"Speed Bump... I knew it." Medli said.

"Let's go, Makar. Into Gerudo Fortress we go."

_"Mother & daughter Sabrina & Ashley and sisters Kotake & Koume used their knowledge of Gerudo Desert to team up and claim first and second place..."_

"Sabrina and Ashley...Kotake and Koume...You're team number one and two." Saria said.

_"The sages completed the Speed Bump in record time and found themselves caught up to last place teams Bo & Ilia and Lenzo & Ms Marie. In the end, Lenzo and Bo received a penalty for improperly completing the Roadblock, and Bo and Ilia were sent home."_

"Lenzo and Ms Marie... you're team number eight." Saria said. Medli gasped.

"Bo and Ilia. You're team number nine." Saria continued.

"Medli and Makar. You're the last team to arrive."

"Oh no..." Medli said, covering her mouth in shock.

"However..." CJ said. "Bo and Lenzo did not complete the Roadblock properly. Although you two held the final two keys, you were supposed to return the keys to where you found them, then search for the other key. Because of this, I am going to have to give you both a 30-minute penalty."

"So because of this...Medli and Makar. I am happy to say that you are team number eight."

---

"Guys, step forward." Both teams stepped onto the map.

"Lenzo and Ms Marie." Saria said. "You're team number nine. Bo and Ilia...you're the last team to arrive."

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

_"Nine teams remain...Who will be eliminated next?"_

Gerudos find "key" to victory ; Ordonians "locked" out

(The camera rushes through the desert and up to the Arbiter's Grounds, where CJ stands in a yellow t-shirt and tan shorts. Off in the distance, the sun can be seen rising over the desert sands.)

"This is the Arbiter's Grounds. This 1000-year old coliseum, which once housed Hyrule's worst criminals, was the third pit stop in a race around Hyrule. The teams arrived here at the end of the last leg. Each team must stay here for twelve hours, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The ten teams waiting her have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. How will teams fare in the next leg? Can leaders Sabrina & Ashley and Kotake & Koume keep up their lead? Now that they survived the Speed Bump, can Medli & Makar stay in the race? At this pit stop, instead of staying for the normal twelve hours, teams were required to stay sixteen and they were given a tour of the Arbiter's Grounds. Sabrina & Ashley, who were the first to arrive at 12:58 PM, will depart sixteen hours later, at 4:58 AM."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 1st to depart / 4:58 AM**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 2nd to depart / 4:59 AM**

The two teams stood on the map, holding their clues in their hands. The Twinrova sisters were in their normal robes. Sabrina wore a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt, while Ashley had opted to wear a purple spaghetti strap top and jean skirt. As soon as they received the signal, the two teams ripped open their clue.

"Take a charter plane from Gerudo Airstrip back to Castle Town, then take a boat up Zora's River to Zora's Domain. You have 340 rupees for this leg of the race."

_"From the pit stop at the Arbiter's Grounds, teams must take one of three charter flights to Castle Town from Gerudo Airstrip. Once in Castle Town, they must then take one of two ferries to Zora's Domain. When they arrive at Zora's Domain, they will find their next clue."_

"Let's move it!" Ashley said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 3rd to depart / 5:14 AM**

"Take a charter plane from Gerudo Airstrip to Castle Town, then take a boat up Zora's River to Zora's Domain. You have 340 rupees for this leg of the race." Patrick read.

"Let's go, dear."

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 4th to depart / 5:28 AM**

"Take a charter plane from Gerudo Airstrip to Castle Town, then take a boat up Zora's River to Zora's Domain. You have 340 rupees for this leg of the race." Ryan read.

"Sweet! I get to go home!"

"I was excited be going to Zora's Domain, since I live there and rule over the Zoras. I couldn't wait to see my people." Mat said (After-leg words).

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daugter (Gerudo Airstrip)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Gerudo Airstrip)**

The two teams ran up to the airstrip and over to a table in front of the main building. On the table was a book. The book had nine lines on it. The first three lines were labeled "6:45 AM", the second three were labeled "7:45 AM" and the last three were labeled "8:45 AM". The Gerudos signed their names on two of the lines labeled "6:45 AM".

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 1st on CHARTER 1**

**Kotake & Koume: Siblings- 2nd on CHARTER 1**

"Well, now we wait."

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Gerudo Airstrip)**

The parents ran over to the table and signed their names on the last line labeled "6:45".

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 3rd on CHARTER 1**

"Okay, so now we wait for an hour."

**Pompie & Vera: Friends- 5th to depart / 6:00 AM**

"Take a charter plane from Gerudo Airstrip to Castle Town, then take a boat up Zora's River to Zora's Domain. You have 340 rupees for this leg of the race." Pompie read.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Gerudo Airstrip)**

The two friends ran up to the table and signed their names on a line labeled "7:45 AM".

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 1st on CHARTER 2**

"Great...we have almost two hours until we leave."

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- 6th to depart / 6:16 AM**

"Take a charter plane from Gerudo Airstrip to Castle Town, then take a boat up Zora's River to Zora's Domain. You have 340 rupees for this leg of the race." Gor Coron read.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Gerudo Airstrip)**

The two windfallers walked over to the airstrip's main building and signed their names next to a line labeled "7:45 AM".

**Pompie & Vera: Friends- 2nd on CHARTER 2**

"Okay...now we wait for an hour or so."

**CHARTER 1 (Departure)- Gerudo Desert / 6:45 AM**

_"This is the first charter flight leaving Gerudo Desert for Castle Town, carrying mother-daughter team Sabrina & Ashley, sisters Kotake & Koume, and married parents Patrick & Becky."_ CJ narrated.

**Akoot & Skett: Friends- 7th to depart / 6:47 AM**

"Take a charter plane from Gerudo Airstrip to Castle Town, then take a boat up Zora's River to Zora's Domain. You have 340 rupees for this leg of the race." Akoot said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Gerudo Airstrip)**

The two Gorons ran up to the table outside the airport and signed their names next to the last line labeled "7:45 AM".

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elder- 3rd on CHARTER 2**

"Now we wait."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 8th to depart / 7:17 AM**

"Take a charter plane from Gerudo Airstrip to Castle Town, then take a boat up Zora's River to Zora's Domain. You have 340 rupees for this leg of the race." Medli read.

"Let's roll."

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Gerudo Airstrip)**

The two Ritos walked up to the table and frowned at the sight of the other names. They then signed their names on the first line labeled "8:45 AM".

**Akoot & Skett: Friends- 1st on CHARTER 3**

"I guess we wait now..."

**CHARTER 2 (Departure)- Gerudo Desert / 7:45 AM**

_"This is the second flight leaving Gerudo Desert for Castle Town, carrying friends Mat & Ryan, Pompie & Vera, and elders Gor Coron & Gor Amoto." _CJ narrated.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- Last to depart / 7:46 AM**

"Take a charter plane from Gerudo Airstrip to Castle Town, then take a boat up Zora's River to Zora's Domain. You have 340 rupees for this leg of the race." Lenzo read.

"Let's move."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Gerudo Airstrip)**

The two sages ran over to the table and signed their names on the second "8:45 AM" line.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 2nd on CHARTER 3**

"Nothing to do now but wait."

**CHARTER 1 (Arrival)- Castle Town / 8:00 AM**

Everyone smiled as the plane landed softly on the lawn of Hyrule Castle. The three teams climbed out of the plane and ran out the castle gate.

"TAXI!!!" Patrick shouted. A taxi screeched to a halt, and the parents climbed in.

"Take us to the Zora's River docks." Patrick said.

"Yes sir!" The taxi then sped off toward East Castle Town.

"TAXI!!! Get over here!!! NOW!!!" Kotake shouted. Every taxi within 5 miles of her then sped off toward southern Hyrule.

"Nice going, Kotake." Sabrina said. The foursome then noticed a lone taxi driving through Castle Town. It was empty and the driver looked to be in his early twenties. Ashley whistled, getting the driver's attention. As soon as he looked over, she blew the driver a kiss and smiled.

"Ashley Marie Dragmire!! Stop that!" Sabrina scolded, smacking her daughter on the back of the head. Ashley blushed and turned away. The taxi screeched to a halt and the driver smiled.

"Hi...I get off duty in five minutes. You wanna grab something to eat and go over to my place?" The taxi driver said. Ashley chuckled.

"I'll tell you what. If you can take me and my friends here to the docks at Zora's River, I'll think about it." Ashley said. The driver nodded and smiled. The Gerudos climbed into the taxi and drove off.

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

The two ran over up to the docks. Sitting there was a table, a book and a pen. The book had nine lines. Four lines were labled "10:00 AM" and the other five were labeled "11:00 AM". Patrick and Becky signed their names next to the first "10:00 AM" line.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 1st on FERRY 1**

"Great...we still have almost two hours to wait." Patrick said. "Now everyone will catch up to us."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

Kotake, Koume and Sabrina stood outside the taxi. Inside, Ashley was talking with the driver.

"So, whaddya say we hit Chez Goron downtown and then head back to my apartment?" Suddenly, a woman in her mid forties ran up to the cab and knocked on the window.

"Richie, are you done yet?" The lady asked. "Mommy needs a foot rub!"

"Not now, Mom..." The driver said. "I'm with a girl!"

"Oh, you didn't say you were bringing someone home for dinner."

"GET OUTTA HERE MOM!!!" The driver shouted. Ashley stepped out of the cab and smiled.

"Sorry, dude, but your luck just ran out..." Ashley said, tossing the driver twenty rupees.

"What about my tip?" The drver asked.

"Here's a tip...if you want more dates, you don't want to be living with mommy, baby boy." Ashley said.

"Really?" The driver asked. "You mean if I wasn't living with my mom, you would've gone out with me?"

"Maybe." Ashley said, smiling. She closed the door and walked up to her mom and the witches. She smirked at her mom and shook her head.

"I wouldn't have gone out with him." She said. "Not just 'cuz he lives with his mom, either. He wasn't even slightly attractive."

"That was a horrible thing to say to him, then." Sabrina said.

"Lifted his spirits, didn't it?" Ashley said.

"Good point." Sabrina said. "You just made one of the nerds of the world slightly happier."

"I know. The world owes me." Ashley said.

"But now he's gonna be asking out a bunch of girls and they're all gonna turn him down." Sabrina said.

"True, but he'll find someone eventually. And maybe he'll get lucky. I mean, look at CJ. He's a total nerd and he's married to Saria. How in Din's name did that happen?"

"You better hope he doesn't find out you said that." Sabrina said.

"Nah, it's okay. I joke with him like that all the time." Ashley said, smiling. The foursome then headed over to the docks with Patrick and Becky. They signed their names on the next two lines labeled "10:00 AM".

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 2nd on FERRY 1**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 3rd on FERRY 1**

"So, how long have you guys been here?" Ashley asked. Patrick checked his watch.

"About 20 minutes or so." He said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Gerudo Airstrip)**

The two Windfall residents walked over to the airstrip building and signed their names on the final line labeled "8:45 AM".

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- Last on CHARTER 3**

"I hate these charter flights." Lenzo said. "They make it hard for us to catch up to anyone."

"I know." Ms Marie said. "I'm not ready to go home."

**CHARTER 3- Departure (Gerudo Desert) / 8:45 AM**

_"This is the final flight leaving Gerudo Desert for Castle Town, carrying friends Akoot & Skett, Lenzo & Ms Marie, and sages Medli & Makar." _CJ narrated.

**CHARTER 2- Arrival (Castle Town) / 9:00 AM**

The three teams smiled as the plane landed softly on the grass of Hyrule Castle's courtyard. Mat and Ryan were the first to grab a taxi.

"Get us to the docks, quickly." Mat said. Meanwhile, the Gorons and the windfall women were waiting for their taxis.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

The two friends ran over to the docks, where Patrick, Becky, Kotake, Koume, Sabrina and Ashley waited. They ran over to the table and signed their names next to the final line labeled "10:00 AM".

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 4th on FERRY 1**

Mat check his watch.

"Okay, so we wait about 45 minutes." He said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

**Pompie & Vera: Friends**

The two teams pulled up to the docks and climbed out of the taxis. They ran over to the table and signed their names on the first two lines labeled "11:00 AM".

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- 1st on FERRY 2**

**Pompie & Vera: Friends- 2nd on FERRY 2**

"Great...we don't leave for almost an hour and a half." Pompie said.

"This stinks." Gor Coron said.

**(10:00 AM)**

**Castle Town Docks- Ferry 1 Depature**

_"This is the first ferry leaving Castle Town for Zora's Domain, carrying married parents Patrick & Becky, mother and daughter Sabrina & Ashley, sisters Kotake & Koume and friends Mat & Ryan."_ CJ narrated.

**Hyrule Castle Courtyard- Charter 3 Arrival**

The plane landed with a soft thud and everyone climbed out. Three taxis waited outside the castle gates.

"We weren't letting anything cause us to fall behind. Before we left Gerudo Desert, all of us called ahead and had taxis waiting for us at the castle gates." Medli said (Ater-leg words).

**Akoot & Skett: Friends**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

The three teams smiled as their taxis pulled up to the docks. The six racers ran out and all signed their names on the last three lines labeled "11:00 AM".

**Akoot & Skett: Friends- 3rd on FERRY 2**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 4th on FERRY 2**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 5th on FERRY 2**

"I hoped those taxis would have helped us." Medli said.

"I guess not." Lenzo said.

**FERRY 2- Departure (Castle Town) / 11:00 AM**

_"This is the second ferry leaving Castle Town for Zora's Domain, carrying friends Pompie & Vera, Akoot & Skett and Lenzo & Ms Marie, as well as sages Medli & Makar and elders Gor Coron & Gor Amoto."_ CJ narrated.

**FERRY 1- Arrival (Zora's Domain) / 12:00 PM**

Patrick & Becky, Sabrina & Ashley, Kotake & Koume and Mat & Ryan stepped off the ferry and onto the shores of Zora's Domain. It was a beautifual landscape. Tall cliffs with houses and roads carved into them surrounded the crystal clear lake. Atop the cliffs was a small cave where water cascaded down in a captivating waterfall. On one side of the lake was a small tunnel that slowly lead from grass to snow. Mat smiled.

"Ah, it feels good to be home." Mat said, as a blue humanoid creature popped up out of the water nearby. This creature had fins on its arms and legs and it had a tail. It also wore brown armor and a brown helmet and it was carrying a spear.

"Sir Mat..." The creature said, climbing out of the water and bowing.

"Hi, Zapau. Have you seen a black box with a red-and-yellow flag on it?" Mat asked.

"Yeah, it's up in the royal chamber." Everyone then scaled the cliffs until the reached the cave. The royal chamber was just as beautiful as the domain itself. The rock that the walls were carved out of were a dark shade of blue, with a slight trace of amethyst. At the far end of the chamber, away from the waterfall was a throne. Behind the throne was a steel door.

"Hey, Mat. What's beyond that door?" Ashley asked.

"That's the more secure and technoligically advanced part of the domain. Beyond there is my house. I built it into the cliff behind the domain, then lined the cave walls with steel, then added insulation and wood. Then, I did the same to the cave floor and ceiling." Mat said.

"Why steel?" Ryan asked.

"So if the cave collapses, it won't crush my house." Mat said.

"I see." Ryan said. He then scanned the area and noticed the clue box near the throne. "Look! The clue!" The four teams rushed over to the clue box and grabbed their clues.

"Detour... Sled or Tred." Ryan read.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two ways of climbing the nearby mountain, Snowpeak.. Alpine or Airline. In Sled, teams will grab one of these sleds at the bottom of Snowpeak and be pulled up the mountain."_ CJ can be seen standing at the foot of a snow covered mountain. Behind him are four sleds attached to white wolves. _"In Tred, teams must get a pair of snow shoes from Zora's Domain and travel up the mountain on foot. Once teams reach the top of the mountain, they will find their next clue. However, since there are only four sleds, some teams who choose Sled will have to wait at the base of the mountain for a sled to become available."_

"Caution: U-Turn ahead."

_"This is the final of two U-Turns on the entire race. A U-Turn is found at the end of a Detour. Teams can use the power of a U-turn to slow down another team, focing them to backtrack and complete the other side Detour they did not previously complete. A team's U-Turn power is limited, as they can only use it once during the race."_

"What should we do, Ashley?" Sabrina asked.

"Let's take Sled." Ashley said.

"Let's do Sled, sister." Kotake said.

"You feel up to doing Tred, dude?" Mat asked.

"Sure." Ryan said.

"Let's do Tred, honey." Patrick said.

"Okay." Becky said.

**FERRY 2 (Castle Town to Zora's Domain)**

The five trailing teams stood on the deck of the ferry, watching the landscape of Hyrule as the passed through the country. Everyone looked to the left side of the boat as a blonde boy and a brunette girl rushed along the side of the river atop two brown horses.

"Look at that!" Ms Marie said. Then, the two horses turned to the left, away from the river, ran through Hyrule Field, leaped over a fence and into a small field near a house and farm.

"That must be Lon Lon Ranch..." Pompie said.

"You mean you've never been to Lon Lon Ranch?" Gor Coron asked.

"This is actually my first time on the mainland." Pompie said. "In fact, I rarely leave Windfall Island. That's why Vera and I are racing...we wanted to see the country."

"I see."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Snowpeak)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Snowpeak)**

Sabrina smiled as she cracked the whip at the wolves leading the sled and they began to run up the mountain. Not too far behind them, Kotake was doing the same.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Snowpeak)**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Snowpeak)**

"How you doing back there, Mom?" Ryan asked.

"I'm fine, dear." Becky replied. All four racers were close together, trying to walk up the mountain.

"Do you think we should've taken Sled?" Patrick wondered.

"Maybe." Mat said. "Should we switch?"

"No. We still have a good lead on the other teams." Ryan said. "If we switch, the others might catch up."

"Good point." Mat said.

**FERRY 2- Arrival (Zora's Domain) / 1:00 PM**

The five teams rushed off the boat and began running through the domain, searching for the clue. Soon, the sages and the Gorons had found their way into the royal chamber and discovered the clue box.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

"Detour... Sled or Tred. Caution: U-Turn ahead."

"Let's do Sled." Gor Coron said. "I'm too old to climb a mountain."

"We're too far behind to walk. Let's take Sled."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Snowpeak)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Snowpeak)**

"How much further?" Sabrina asked.

"It shouldn't be much farther." Ashley said. The two teams soon arrived at the entrance to a cave, where a Zora waited, garbed in a thick jacket.

"Leave your sleds here and proceed through this cave on foot to find your next clue." He said. The two teams got off the sleds and entered the cave. Two more Zoras climbed onto the sleds and began to head back down the mountain.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Zora's Domain)**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Zora's Domain)**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Zora's Domain)**

All three teams wandered the domain, desperately searching for the clue. Pompie and Vera walked into the royal chamber and smiled. They rushed over to the clue box and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Sled or Tred." Pompie read. "Caution: U-Turn ahead."

"Let's do Sled." Vera said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Snowpeak)**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Snowpeak)**

"This is taking too long...You guys want to switch?" Patrick asked.

"Nah, let's keep going." Ryan said. "We're already more than halfway up the mountain. We'd lose too much time if we turn around."

"Good point." Patrick said. He then flipped his pack around so he was wearing it in the front and began to carry Becky up the mounatin. "How's this, honey?"

"Better. Thanks." Becky said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Snowpeak)**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Snowpeak)**

The two teams cracked their whips and their wolves began running faster.

"Go! Go!" Medli cheered, cracking the whip again.

"Easy there, Medli! Don't tire out the wolves!" Gor Amoto shouted from his team's sled.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Snowpeak- Base)**

The two Windfall residents got to the base of Snowpeak and saw a sign that read:

_"All Sleds in Use- Please wait here for next available sled."_

"Great, something else to slow us down." Pompie said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Zora's Domain- Royal Chamber)**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Zora's Domain- Royal Chamber)**

The four racers smiled as they grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Sled or Tred."

"Caution: U-Turn ahead."

"I say we do Sled." Akoot said. "We're much too far behind the leaders to walk up that mountain."

"I agree with them." Ms Marie said. "Sled is our best option right now."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

The Gerudos breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the summit of Snowpeak. They all stopped and took a moment to gaze at the beauty of the landscape of Hyrule. Just below the mountain, they could see the beauty of Zora's Domain, and on the other side of Hyrule's mountains was their home of the Gerudo Desert. The foursome ran over to the U-Turn and stopped.

"We choose not to U-Turn anyone." Ashley said.

"Same here." Kotake said. The four then grabbed their clue.

"Grab a snowboard and board down the hill to Snowpeak Ruins. Your next clue awaits you there." Ashley said. "Warning: You must get a time of 2 minutes or less to receive your next clue."

_"Teams must now grab a special two-person snowboard and race down Snowpeak to this place... Snowpeak Ruins. Once they arrive at Snowpeak Ruins, a local, Yeta, will hand them their clue...That is, if they make it down the mountain in 2 minutes or under." _CJ narrated. _"If they take longer than two minutes to reach the ruins, they will be taken to the summit and will have to race down again."_

"Caution: Yield Ahead."

_"This is the first of three Yield points in the race. A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield...that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ CJ said, as he stood on a red-and-yellow mat in front of a large house on a snowy cliff. Behind him was a post holding a yellow sign with an upside down triangle and the word "YIELD" on it. Next to it was a small platform holding an hourgalss. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they may continue racing."_

"Let's do this thing." Ashley said, as the two teams each grabbed a board.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Snowpeak- Cave)**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Snowpeak- Cave)**

The two teams walked up to the cave, where the Zora greeted them.

"You're almost there. Pass through this cave and you will find your next clue." He said.

"Finally..." Mat said.

"I know, that took forever." Ryan groaned.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Snowpeak)**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Snowpeak)**

"Go! Go!" Medli and Gor Amoto cracked their whips and smiled as the wolves began running faster.

"Not too much further now!" Gor Coron shouted to Medli.

"Good!" Medli shouted back. A light snow was falling on the mountain and gusty winds were making it dificult for the two teams to communicate.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Snowpeak- Base)**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Snowpeak- Base)**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Snowpeak- Base)**

The other two teams arrived just as the Zoras came down with two sleds. One of the Zoras walked over to the teams and frowned.

"Greetings." He said. "Due to an impeding blizzard, you six shall be flown up the mountain by helicopter. However, once at the top, you must wait 30 minutes before proceeding." A helicopter then landed on the ground nearby. The six racers climbed in and the helicopter lifted off the ground.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

"Wooo hoooooo!" Ashley screamed as she and the other roared down Snowpeak. Ashley gasped as they flew right into a heavy wind driven snow.

"Mom! We have a problem! I can't see!" Ashley shouted.

"Stay calm, Ashley!" Sabrina said. "Just turn the board with me so we can stop and we'll wait out the snow. There's no way anyone else can get through here." Both teams then maneuvered their boards to a stop, climbed off and sat down on a nearby rock formation at the edge of the path.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ashley asked. "There's no way we can get down the mountain in under two minutes."

_"Due to the blizzard, Sabrina & Ashley and Kotake & Koume will receive a time credit at Snowpeak Ruins for the time they wait out the storm, as well as the amount of time it takes them to get back on their boards and regain speed." _CJ narrated. _"Mat & Ryan and Patrick & Becky, who will arrive at the mountain's peak during the blizzard must wait atop the mountain until the storm clears before they may proceed. Teams being flown to the top by helicopter must wait 30-minutes after the blizzard has ended before they can proceed. Gor Coron & Gor Amoto, and Medli & Makar, who are on trapped on the mountain during the blizzard, will recieve a time credit at the pit stop for the amount of time they must wait out the blizzard on the mountain. Also, due to the blizzard, this leg's U-Turn and Yield have been postponed until Leg Six."_

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Snowpeak- Summit)**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)**

The four racers exited the cave and walked over to the clue box, where a Zora waited.

"Due to a blizzard at the lower altitudes on the mountain, you four must wait here until it is safe to proceed." He said.

"Man, now everyone will catch up." Mat said.

"All other teams currently on the mountain have been forced to stop where they are and wait out the storm, with the exception of the three teams who had not started the Detour. They are being transported here by helicopter, where they will wait 30 minutes after the storm has ended to proceed." The Zora said.

"What a race this has been so far." Ryan said.

"Not as crazy as the last one." Mat said. "Frankie and Francesca were telling me how they had to wait at a pit stop longer than 12 hours becuase of heavy rain in one leg, then a sandstorm in another leg, and in another, all the teams left the pit stop within five minutes of each other."

"Wow... that's nuts." Ryan said.

"No kidding." Mat said.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)**

The three teams watched as their helicopter landed on the ground with a soft thud. They climbed out of the chopped and sat down on some nearby rocks. The chopper then lifted off the ground and flew away.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Snowpeak)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Snowpeak)**

The Gerudo smiled as the snow began to get lighter. They quickly got back on their boards and took off.

"Now we're movin'!" Ashley cheered.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Snowpeak)**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Snowpeak)**

The four racers watched as the snow cleared up. About 50 feet ahead of them was the cave where the Zora waited. The foursome walked up to the Zora.

"Please leave your sleds here and continue to the summit on foot." He said.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)**

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Snowpeak- Summit)**

"Grab a snowboard and board down the hill to Snowpeak Ruins. Your next clue awaits you there." Mat said. "Warning: You must get a time of 2 minutes or less to receive your next clue."

The two teams then grabbed their boards and took off down the mountain.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)- Wait Time Remaining- 0:30**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)- Wait Time Remaining- 0:30**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)- Wait Time Remaining- 0:30**

A short time after parents and friends left, the Gorons and Sages showed up.

"Grab a snowboard and board down the hill to Snowpeak Ruins. Your next clue awaits you there. Warning: You must get a time of 2 minutes or less to receive your next clue." Medli read.

"Let's do this."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Snowpeak Ruins)**

The two teams slid their boards to a stop outside of the large stone house. Near the bottom of the steps leading to the door way was a rather small yeti named Yeta.

"Welcome to Snowpeak Ruins." Yeta said. "Sabrina and Ashley, Kotake and Koume... your total time was 0:48'37 (0 hours, 48 minutes & 37 seconds), however, I shall subtract the 47 minutes you had to wait out the blizzard, which puts your time at 0:01'37 (0 hours, 1 minute & 37 seconds). Congratulations, here is your clue." Yeta handed the Gerudos their clue. They turned around to look back up the mountain and the could actually see the summit where they had just left. They watched as two pairs of humans climbed onto boards and took off down the mountain. They then proceeded to rip open their clue.

"Roadblock... Who has the heart of a treasure hunter?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must enter Snowpeak Ruins with a map included in their clue. Once inside, they must follow the map to a treasure chest with their next clue in it. However, marked on the map are four different treausre chests, so finding the correct one will be difficult. Once they find the correct chest, they will find a map to the pit stop. They must then return to the entrance to Snowpeak Ruins, get their partner and proceed to the pit stop. The last team to check in at the pit stop... may be eliminated."_ CJ narrated.

"Warning: at the end of this Roadblock, you will find the pit stop. The last team to check in here may be eliminated."

"I'll do this one, sweetie." Sabrina said.

"I got this, sis." Kotake said. The two women then rushed into the ruins.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)- Wait Time Remaining- 0:15**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)- Wait Time Remaining- 0:15**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)- Wait Time Remaining- 0:15**

"This stinks. We still have to wait her for like 15 minutes." Pompie said.

"Don't remind me." Lenzo said.

"This is rather bad, is it not, Akoot?"

"Indeed it quite is, Skett."

"Okay. If you two keep talking like that all race, I'll probably have to resist the urge to kill you." Pompie said.

"Death is not what I want. Do you, Akoot?"

"No, I do not want death, Skett."

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Snowpeak Ruins)**

The foursome slid down the mountain and quickly stopped at the bottom. Yeta smiled.

"Welcome to Snowpeak Ruins. Mat and Ryan, your time was 0:01'49. Patrick and Becky, your time was 0:01'50. Here is your clue." Both teams ripped open the clue.

"Roadblock... Who has the heart of a treasure hunter?"

"I've got this, dude." Mat said.

"I'll do this one, dear." Becky said.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)- Wait Time Remaining- 0:00**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)- Wait Time Remaining- 0:00**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)- Wait Time Remaining- 0:00**

All three teams smiled as the were given the signal to proceed. They all grabbed their boards and took off down the mountain.

**Sabrina (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Kotake (Snowpeak Ruins)**

The two Gerudo women stood in the doorway of the ruins, gazing at the map.

"Okay, let's go to this chest first." Sabrina said, pointing at one chest.

"All right."

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Snowpeak Ruins)**

The two sages slid to a stop at the bottom of the mountain, followed shortly after by the Gorons.

"Medli and Makar... Your time was 0:01'15. Gor Coron and Gor Amoto...your time was 0:01'46. Congratulations, here is your clue."

"Roadblock...who has the heart of a treasure hunter?" Medli read.

"I'll do this one, Medli." Makar said.

"I shall take this one, brother." Gor Amoto said.

**Mat (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Becky (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Both racers rushed into the ruins and then went separate ways.

**Sabrina (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Kotake (Snowpeak Ruins)**

The two Gerudo women opened the treasure chest and found it held a plastic goat.

"Nope..." Sabrina checked the map. "You pick one, Kotake." The witch scanned her map.

"That one." She said, pointing to a different chest.

"Okay."

**Gor Amoto (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Makar (Snowpeak Ruins)**

"Got any ideas which one it might be?" Makar asked, as he and Amoto looked at their maps.

"Let's try that one over there." Amoto said, pointing to a chest on the map. "It appears to be quite far from the others."

"Okay." Makar said.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Snowpeak Ruins- Outside)**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Snowpeak Ruins- Outside)**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Snowpeak Ruins- Outside)**

All three teams came to a stop at the bottom of the mountain, where Yeta waited.

"Pompie and Vera...your time was 0:01'58." Yeta said. "Here is your clue. Lenzo and Ms Marie... Akoot and Skett... I'm sorry, but your times were 0:02'01 and 0:02'03. You must return to the mountain top and try again. Please climb into the lift chair and return to the the summit." The four racers then boarded the lift and headed back toward the mountain's peak. Pompie and Vera opened their clue.

"Roadblock... who has the heart of a treasure hunter?" Pompie read.

"I do. I'll take this one." Vera said, grabbing the map end entering the ruins.

**Mat (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Mat opened a chest and gasped.

"No way!" He exclaimed, finding a map inside. He grabbed the map and headed back toward the ruins entrance.

**Becky (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Becky opened a chest and frowned at the plastic pumpkin inside.

"Rats! Not that one!" She said to herself before running out of the room.

**Sabrina (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Kotake (Snowpeak Ruins)**

The two women rushed into the room and opened the chest, only to find a spiked ball and chain (notice a pattern emerging in these chests?...goat...pumpkin...ball and chain?)

"Dang!" Kotake said, before the two walked out of the room and checked the map. At the same time they left the room, they saw Becky walking out of another nearby room. They checked the map and saw that she had exited a room near a chest.

"She's empty-handed, so that must be it!" Kotake said, pointing to a chest. Becky overheard her say that though and followed the Gerudos through a nearby doorway.

**Gor Amoto (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Makar (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Gor Amoto and Makar walked into a room and ran over to the nearby chest. To their dismay, it was the chest with the plastic goat.

**Ryan & Mat: Friends (Snowpeak Ruins- Outside)**

Mat ran out of the ruins, map in hand.

"Dude, I got it!" Mat said. He looked at the map. "But I can't figure out where it is." Ryan looked at the map.

"Let me see the other map." Mat handed Ryan the other map. He looked at them side by side. "It looks like it's Snowpeak Ruins. I think the pit stop might be somewhere on one of the upper levels of the ruins."

"Then let's go!"

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Snowpeak- Summit)**

The two teams climbed out of the lift chair, strapped on their boards and took off down the mountain.

**Pompie (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Pompie rushed into the ruins and scanned her map. She then ran through another door ahead of her. In the next room, she ran through a door to her right.

**Sabrina (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Kotake (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Becky (Snowpeak Ruins)**

All three racers rushed into the room. Sabrina opened the chest and they found the maps.

"Sweet!" All three racers then rushed out of the room and back toward the ruins entrance. On the way back, they passed Mat and Ryan. They immediately sped up and rushed out of the ruins.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Snowpeak- Outside)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Snowpeak- Outside)**

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Snowpeak- Outside)**

The three teams scanned their maps, then compared them to the the Roadblock maps and rushed back inside. As soon as they had ran inside, Akoot & Skett and Lenzo & Ms Marie arrived at the bottom.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Snowpeak- Outside)**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Snowpeak- Outside)**

"Congratulations. Both of you made a time of 0:01'45." Yeta said, handing both teams their clues.

"Roadblock... who has the heart of a treasure hunter?"

"I'll take this one." Akoot said.

"This one's for me, Lenzo." Ms Marie said.

**Team ? (Snowpeak Ruins- ???)**

(The camera rushes through Snowpeak Ruins, up a flight of stairs, and into a snowy courtyard. Across the courtyard, on a bridge connecting the two sides of the courtyard stand CJ and a large yeti. Behind them is a staircase leading to a red door in the wall of a three-story tower. Atop the Yeti's head is a saddle. The first place team rushes through the snow filled courtyard and onto the world map.)

"Welcome to Snowpeak..." The yeti, Yeto, said.

"Thank you."

"Mat and Ryan..." CJ said. "You're team number one."

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 1st Place / 5:15 PM**

"Yes!!" Mat cheered. "We did it!"

"Oh yeah!!" Ryan cheered, giving Mat a high-five.

**Gor Amoto (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Makar (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Makar and Gor Amoto walked into a large room with three doors. The two looked around, then parted ways and entered different doors.

**Pompie (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Pompie opened a chest and found the ball and chain.

"Nope...not that one."

**Akoot (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Ms Marie (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Both racers rushed into the ruins and then headed in different directions.

**Team ? (Snowpeak Ruins- Courtyard)**

Another team rushed in through the door to the courtyard. As soon as they saw CJ and Yeto on the world map, they rushed toward them. They smiled as they leaped onto the map.

"Welcome to Snowpeak..." Yeto said.

"Thank you."

"Patrick & Becky." CJ said. "You're team number two."

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 2nd Place / 5:49 PM**

"Nice." Patrick said.

"So far, our strategy seems to be working." Becky said (After-leg interview). "Patrick and I decided that our best way to tackle this race is to complement each other's weaknesses. It doesn't hurt that we're both heroes either."

**Gor Amoto (Snowpeak Ruins)**

The Goron elder frowned when he opened the chest with the pumpkin.

"Nuts...not that one either."

**Makar (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Makar opened a chest and smiled when he found the map. He grabbed the map and started heading toward the exit.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Snowpeak Ruins- Courtyard)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Snowpeak Ruins- Courtyard)**

CJ and Yeto watched as the Gerudos rushed toward them. The foursome leaped onto the world map and smiled.

"First again?" Kotake asked.

"Almost." CJ said. "Sabrina and Ashley... Kotake and Koume... you're teams three and four."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 3rd Place / 6:00 PM**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 4th Place/ 6:00 PM**

"Well, at least we didn't get last." Sabrina said.

"Good point." Kotake said.

"Man...going from extreme heat to extreme cold and snowy conditions." Ashley said, giving CJ a high-five. "You really know how to put stress on our bodies, cuz."

"Don't give me that, Ash." CJ said. "You and I both know that the desert was nothing for you and your mom, right Aunt Sabrina?"

"Right." Sabrina said.

"Oh, by the way Ashley..." CJ said. "Watch it with those 'nerd' comments." Ashley smiled and blushed.

**Akoot (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Akoot popped open the chest and frowned at the sight of the plastic goat.

"Dang... not this one." He said to himself.

**Pompie (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Pompie opened a chest and found the map.

"Thank goodness..." She grabbed the map and ran out of the room.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Snowpeak Ruins- Entrance)**

Makar rushed out of the ruins, holding the map. Medli scanned it and then looked at the roadblock map.

"It looks like the pit stop is on one of the upper levels of the ruins." Medli said. The two sages then rushed into the ruins.

**Gor Amoto (Snowpeak Ruins)**

The elder Goron walked into a room and opened a nearby chest. His face lit up at the sight of the map. He grabbed it and headed back toward the ruins entrance.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Snowpeak Ruins- Entrance)**

"It looks like the pit stop is a room on the upper level of the ruins." Vera said.

"Then, let's move!" Pompie said, rushing back inside.

**Akoot (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Akoot rushed into a room and opened a chest. He frowned at the sight of the ball and chain.

"Nuts...not again."

**Ms Marie (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Ms Marie opened a chest and found the plastic pumpkin.

"Oh, dear me...that's not right." She said to herself.

**Team ? (Snowpeak Ruins- Courtyard)**

CJ and Yeto watched as another team rushed toward them. The two racers stepped onto the world map.

"Medli and Makar..." CJ said. "You're the fifth team to arrive. However...you will receive a time credit for the amount of time you were held on the mountain due to the blizzard, which was 47 minutes...which means, Medli and Makar...you're team number two."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 2nd Place/ 5:40 PM**

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 3rd Place / 5:49 PM**

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 4th Place / 6:00 PM**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 5th Place/ 6:00 PM**

"That's lucky." Medli said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Snowpeak Ruins- Entrance)**

The two Gorons looked at the map.

"Brother...it looks like a map of the ruins." Gor Amoto said.

"Indeed it does. Maybe the pit stop is on the building's upper level?" With that, the two rushed into the ruins.

**Akoot (Snowpeak Ruins)**

**Ms Marie (Snowpeak Ruins)**

Akoot and Ms Marie rushed into the same room. Akoot opened the nearby chest. Both racers smiled when they saw the map in the box. They grabbed the maps and rushed out of the room.

**Team ? (Snowpeak Ruins- Courtyard)**

"Here comes the next team." CJ said, pointing to the door leading to the courtyard. He and Yeto watched as the door opened and the a team came jogging out. The racers rushed forward and stepped onto the world map, smiling.

"Welcome to Snowpeak..." Yeto said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Gor Coron and Gor Amoto..." CJ said. "You're the sixth team to arrive. However, you shall receive a time creadit for the time you waited in the blizzard, which was 47 minutes. You're still team number six, but you wil depart 47 minutes earlier tomorrow."

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- 6th Place / 6:16 PM**

"We must do better next time, brother." Gor Coron said.

"We will...we will." Gor Amoto said.

"This race is hard for us." Gor Coron said (After-leg interview). "We aren't as young as we used to be, and this race is really pushing us to our physical limits."

"Still, we musn't give up!" Gor Amoto said. "We must show everyone back home in Goron City that just because we're old, that doesn't mean we're weak."

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Snowpeak Ruins- Entrance)**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Snowpeak Ruins- Entrance)**

Akoot and Ms Marie rushed outside to their partners, who grabbed the maps and scanned them. All four racers then headed back into the ruins.

**Team ? (Snowpeak Ruins- Courtyard)**

CJ and Yeto watched as another team entered the courtyard.

"Welcome to Snowpeak..." Yeto said.

"Thank you very much."

"Pompie and Vera." CJ said. "You're team number seven."

**Pompie & Vera: Friends- 7th Place / 7:34 PM**

"Yikes...we have to do better next leg." Pompie said.

"Definitely." Vera agreed.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Snowpeak Ruins- Courtyard)**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends (Snowpeak Ruins- Courtyard)**

(The doors to the courtyard open. CJ and Yeto are standing across the bridge on the pit stop mat. Lanterns and lamps light the courtyard. A moderate snow is falling. Yeto is standing no different than normal. CJ is standing next to him in a heavy gray jacket and jeans. Atop his head is a fuzzy red hat. As the two teams walk onto the bridge, Saria walks out of a nearby door and over to CJ. She is wearing a puffy pink coat and red snow pants. The first of the two teams steps onto the world map. The racers smile.)

"Lenzo and Ms Marie..." CJ said. "You're team number eight." Akoot and Skett stepped onto the map. Saria looked at them.

"Akoot and Skett... you're the last team to arrive." CJ said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 8th Place / 8:12 PM**

**Akoot & Skett: Friends- Last Place / 8:13 PM**

"We're sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race." Saria said.

"Oh well..." Akoot said.

"What can we say? We tried our best and came up short." Akoot said. "Did we not, Skett?"

"Indeed we did, Akoot." Skett said. "I only wish we could've been just a little bit faster when we snowboarded down the mountain. That cost us valuable time." Akoot nodded.

(The camera zooms out on the Snowpeak courtyard as the two Ritos walk away. Akoot turns back and smiles, while Skett just keeps walking.)

--------------------------------


	6. Pit Stop Penalty

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot B... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Five: "If we get a penalty at the pit stop for this, you're grounded."**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..." _

_"The nine remaining teams left the hot Gerudo Desert for the inversely cold Snowpeak, though their initial clue threw them off..."_

"Take a charter plane from Gerudo Airstrip to Castle Town, then take a boat up Zora's River to Zora's Domain. You have 340 rupees for this leg of the race."

_"At the Detour, teams had to choose on of two ways of climbing Hyrule's tallest mountain, riding a sled pulled by white wolfos..."_

The two teams cracked their whips and their wolves began running faster.

"Go! Go!" Medli cheered, cracking the whip again.

"Easy there, Medli! Don't tire out the wolves!" Gor Amoto shouted from his team's sled.

_"Or walking up the mountain with snow shoes..."_

"How you doing back there, Mom?" Ryan asked.

"I'm fine, dear." Becky replied. All four racers were close together, trying to walk up the mountain.

"Do you think we should've taken Sled?" Patrick wondered.

"Maybe." Mat said. "Should we switch?"

"No. We still have a good lead on the other teams." Ryan said. "If we switch, the others might catch up."

"Good point." Mat said.

_"Some teams found themselves able to skip the detour, courtesy of a blizzard that hit the mountain while teams were climbing it..."_

"Wooo hoooooo!" Ashley screamed as she and the other roared down Snowpeak. Ashley gasped as they flew right into a heavy wind driven snow.

"Mom! We have a problem! I can't see!" Ashley shouted.

"Stay calm, Ashley!" Sabrina said. "Just turn the board with me so we can stop and we'll wait out the snow. There's no way anyone else can get through here." Both teams then maneuvered their boards to a stop, climbed off and sat down on a nearby rock formation at the edge of the path.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ashley asked. "There's no way we can get down the mountain in under two minutes."

--

"Due to a blizzard at the lower altitudes on the mountain, you four must wait here until it is safe to proceed." He said.

"Man, now everyone will catch up." Mat said.

"All other teams currently on the mountain have been forced to stop where they are and wait out the storm, with the exception of the three teams who had not started the Detour. They are being transported here by helicopter, where they will wait 30 minutes after the storm has ended to proceed." The Zora said.

"What a race this has been so far." Ryan said.

_"At the roadblock, racers had to search through the former mansion, Snowpeak Ruins, to find a map to the leg' pit stop..."_

The two Gerudo women opened the treasure chest and found it held a plastic goat.

"Nope..." Sabrina checked the map. "You pick one, Kotake." The witch scanned her map.

"That one." She said, pointing to a different chest.

"Okay."

_"Friends Mat and Ryan were able to quickly find their map to the pit stop and grab first place..."_

"Mat and Ryan..." CJ said. "You're team number one."

"Yes!!" Mat cheered. "We did it!"

"Oh yeah!!" Ryan cheered, giving Mat a high-five.

_"While friends Akoot & Skett found themselves arriving at the pit stop last..."_

"Akoot and Skett... you're the last team to arrive." CJ said.

"We're sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race." Saria said.

"Oh well..." Akoot said.

_"Eight teams remain... who will be eliminated next?"_

Royal friends "ski" to first ; Ritos "left out in the cold"

(The camera rushes over Snowpeak, into the ruins and into the courtyard, where Saria stands in a fluffy pink jacket and jeans.)

"This is Snowpeak Ruins. This ancient mansion, home to the Yetis of Snowpeak, was the fourth pit stop in a race around Hyrule. The teams arrived here at the end of the last leg. Each team must stay here for twelve hours, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The eight teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. How will teams fare in the next leg? Can frontrunnners Mat & Ryan hold their place? What of Pompie & Vera, who have been all over the standings this race? Can they pull ahead and grab first? Mat & Ryan, who were the first to arrive at 5:15 PM, will depart twelve hours later, at 5:15 AM."

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 1st to depart / 5:15 AM**

(The two friends stand on the world map in a brightly lit courtyard. The sky above the mansion is still dark.)

"Travel by helicopter to Castle Town, then travel by marked car to the Hidden Village in the Eldin Province." Mat read. "You have 300 rupees for this leg of the race."

_"From the pit stop at Snowpeak, teams must sign up for one of two helicopter flights to Castle Town, where they must then get in one of these marked SUVs." _Saria stood in Castle Town Square. Behind her are eight SUVs each with a red and yellow sticker on the windshield. _"From here, they must then drive themselves to the Hidden Village in the Eldin Province. This village was once home to an elite tribe of soldiers who served the Royal Family of Hyrule for generations. It is in this sacred place that teams will find their next clue."_

"Let's boogie!" Ryan said. Just a few feet from the pit stop was a table with two pieces of paper. The paper had eight lines. Four were labeled "6:30 AM" and the other four were labeled "8:30 AM". Mat and Ryan signed their names next to the first "6:30 AM" line.

**(Mat & Ryan: Friends- 1st on CHARTER 1)**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 2nd to depart / 5:40 AM**

_"Medli and Makar, who arrived at the pit stop yesterday at 6:27 PM, were given a 47-minute time credit due to the blizzard they were caught in, and are now departing in second place at 5:40 AM."_ Saria narrated.

"Travel by helicopter to Castle Town, then travel by marked car to the Hidden Village in the Eldin Province." Medli read. "You have 300 rupees for this leg of the race." The two sages ran over to the board and signed their names on the second "6:30" line.

**(Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 2nd on CHARTER 1)**

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 3rd to depart / 5:49 AM**

"Okay, so we're taking a chopper to Castle Town, then we have to drive to the Hidden Village." Becky said.

"What do we have for rupees?" Patrick asked.

"300." Becky said.

"Then, let's go." Patrick said. The parents walked over to the other end of the courtyard and found the board. They signed their names on the third line labeled "6:30 AM".

**(Patrick & Becky: Married- 3rd on CHARTER 1)**

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 4th to depart / 6:00 AM**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 5th to depart / 6:00 AM**

"Travel by helicopter to Castle Town, then travel by marked car to the Hidden Village in the Eldin Province." Kotake read.

"You have 300 coins for this leg of the race." Sabrina said. The foursome ran over to the board. They looked and saw that there was only one "6:30 AM" line left.

"Should we wait?" Sabrina asked.

"It's a bad idea, but we're a team." Ashley said. "Let's tale the next chopper out." The foursome then signed their names on the first and second "7:30 AM" lines.

**(Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 1st on CHARTER 2)**

**(Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 2nd on CHARTER 2)**

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- 6th to depart / 6:16 AM**

"Okay, so we have to take a helicopter to Castle Town, then we drive ourselves to the Hidden Village." Gor Coron said.

"Let's roll." Gor Amoto said. The two elders walked over to the board, where they saw the Gerudos.

"Are you guys on the first chopper?" Coron asked.

"No. There's only one slot left, so we're going on the second chopper. That way, we can all go together." Ashley said.

"I see." Amoto said. The two Gorons then signed their names on the last "6:30 AM" line.

**(Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Sages- 4th on CHARTER 1)**

**CHARTER 1- Departure (Snowpeak) / 6:30 AM**

_"This is the first helicopter leaving for Castle Town, carrying friends Mat & Ryan, sages Medli & Makar, married parents Patrick & Becky and elders Gor Coron & Gor Amoto."_

**CHARTER 1- Arrival (Castle Town) / 7:30 AM**

The four teams stepped out of the helicopter in Hyrule Castle's courtyard. Everyone rushed out to the market square where a clue box waited. Everyone ran over to the box. On a post above the box was diamond-shaped yellow sign with a cross on it. Below it was a yellow rectangular sign that read "Intersection".

"Intersection...what the heck is that?" Patrick wondered, looking at the sign. He pulled out a small piece of paper in the box and read it aloud.

"You have reached an Intersection..." He read.

_"The teams have reached a new twist in the race...an Intersection. An Intersection is a point in the race where two teams must pair up and complete all challenges together until further notice."_ Saria narrated.

"Pair up with another team and complete all challenges together until further notice." Patrick continued.

Gor Coron walked over to Mat and Ryan.

"Listen...what do you say we pair up, friend?" Gor Coron asked.

"Okay." Mat said.

"So, that puts us together." Medli said. Patrick nodded. The four teams then grabbed their SUVs and headed toward Castle Town's east gate.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends- 7th to depart / 7:34 AM**

"Travel by helicopter to Castle Town, then take a marked car to the Hidden Village in the Eldin Province. You have 300 rupees for this leg of the race." Pompie read.

**Patrick & Becky / Medli & Makar / Mat & Ryan / Gor Coron & Gor Amoto (Castle Town- East Gate)**

All four teams frowned as they pulled out of the east gate. Just down the road, in front of the bridge leading to the east field was a diamond-shaped orange sign that read "Bridge Closed- Detour through Faron Province."

Patrick backed up, did a u-turn and headed back to Castle Town Square. When he arrived, he pulled over on the side of the road. Medli and Makar soon pulled up behind him. He got out and walked over to their SUV. Medli rolled down the window.

"The best thing to do would be to go through the north part of the Lanayru Province, since the Hidden Village is just north of the Bridge of Eldin." Patrick said.

"Wouldn't it be faster to go through the southern field?" Medli asked.

"No, because then we'd have to cross Kakariko Gorge and deal with the Kakariko Toll Booth." Patrick said. "If we go north, we don't have to worry about anything like that."

"Oh, I see."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 8th to depart / 8:12 AM**

"Okay, so we're taking a helicopter to Castle Town, then we have to drive to the Hidden Village, wherever that is." Ms Marie said. Lenzo looked at the clue.

"This says it's in the Eldin Province." He said. He then pulled his Deluxe Picto Box out of his pack and took a pictograph of Snowpeak Ruins.

**Mat & Ryan / Gor Coron & Gor Amoto (S. Hyrule Field)**

The two teams pulled up to the bridge over Kakariko Gorge. At the edge of the bridge was a small toll building and gate.

"The toll is 50 rupees." The toll clerk said.

"What? It was only 25 a week ago!" Mat said.

"Sorry, but we're experiencing heavier traffic due to the detour from Castle Town." The clerk said. Mat reached into his pocket and dug around until he found 50 rupees.

"Here you go." Mat said, handing the clerk some rupees and driving off.

**CHARTER 2- Departure (Snowpeak) / 8:30 AM  
**_"This is the second helicopter leaving Snowpeak for Castle Town, carrying mother-daughter Sabrina & Ashley, sisters Kotake & Koume, friends Pompie & Vera and Lenzo & Ms Marie." _Saria narrated.

**Patrick & Becky / Medli & Makar (N. Hyrule Field)**

The two SUVs raced through the countryside of Hyrule. Patrick smiled as he cruised over a stone bridge over Zora's River. As Medli drove over the bridge, Makar couldn't help but gaze at the scenery.

"Y'know... the beauty of our country never ceases to amaze me." He said.

"I know what you mean, little guy." Medli said.

"Hey, Med."

"Yeah, Makar?"

"Do me a favor and don't call me 'little guy'." Makar said.

"Deal." Medli said.

**Mat & Ryan / Gor Coron & Gor Amoto (Kakariko Village)**

Ryan cruised through Kakariko Village with Gor Coron right behind him. As they approached East Hyrule Field, they noticed a sign that read "East Bridge Closed- Detour through Lanayru Province".

"At least they're giving everyone plenty of notice about the detour." Ryan said, noting the sign.

"No kidding." Mat said.

**CHARTER 2- Arrival (Castle Town) / 9:30 AM**

The chopper landed in the grass with a soft thud. Everyone climbed out and rushed out to the town square, where they saw the Intersection. Ashley walked over to the clue box and pulled out the paper.

"You have reached an Intersection... Pair up with another team and complete all challenges together until further notice." Ashley read.

"Well, looks like we're together." Sabrina said to Kotake.

"Makes sense, since we've already formed an alliance." Kotake said.

"So, I guess we're paired up." Pompie said to Lenzo.

"Indeed." Lenzo said.

**Patrick & Becky / Medli & Makar (Eldin Province)**

Patrick and Medli drove down the road past the rocky cliffs of the Eldin Province. They smiled as they came to an opening in the cliff walls. In front of the opening was a clue box. Just as they stepped out of their cars, Mat, Ryan, Gor Coron and Gor Amoto pulled up. All eight racers ran over to the clue box and grabbed their clues.

"Roadblock... Who's got the eyes of a hawk?"

_"A Roadblock is a task which only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, only one person from the newly joined four person team must complete the task. That person must enter the Hidden Village and search around the village for one of 60 cats. Each cat is wearing a collar with a tag on it. They must find the collar with the picture of one of the racers from their four person team on it. Once they find the cat, they must take the collar to the Bridge of Eldin to retrieve their next clue."_ Saria said.

"How about I take this Roadblock?" Mat offered.

"Fine by me." Ryan said.

"I'll do this one." Patrick said.

"Okay." Becky said.

**Sabrina & Ashley / Kotake & Koume (N. Hyrule Field)**

Sabrina dug her nails into the back seat of the SUV. Ashley was behind the wheel, driving down the road in Northern Hyrule Field at close to 90 MPH. Kotake and Koume were about half a mile behind them. Koume was sitting in the back of the SUV, shooting fireballs out of her broom, trying to speed the SUV up, but with no luck.

"Ashley! Slow down!!" Sabrina shouted.

"No way, Mom! We're making excellent time!"

"Ashley, you're gonna get us killed!"

"Don't worry, Mom! We'll be fine!" Ashley said as she skidded around a turn. Suddenly, she heard sirens. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw flashing red and blue lights. She slowed down, pulled the vehicle to the the side of the road and watched as the car behind her pulled over. A Zora in a black jacket and pants got out of the car. On the chest of his jacket was a badge the read "CTPD". The Zora walked over to the car and looked at Ashley.

"License and registration, please." He said. Ashley handed the officer her license and fumbled through the SUVs glove compartment for the vehicle's registration. She quickly found it and handed it to the cop. He walked back to his vehicle and began to run her info.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"When he gives you your stuff back, get in the back seat." Sabrina said. "You're done driving. And if we get a penalty at the pit stop for this, you're grounded." The officer then came walking over to the car. He handed Ashley her paperwork.

"Okay. Here's the deal." He said. "You were going 89 MPH in a 35 MPH zone. That 54 MPH over the speed limit. So thats a 900 rupee fine, plus your license has been suspended for 30 days." He looked at Sabrina. "You have a license?"

"Yes, sir." Sabrina said.

"Okay, ma'am. You're going to have to drive." The officer said. Ashley and Sabrina then switched seats. "Ya'll have a nice day." The officer then walked back to his car and drove off.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"You're paying that fee." Sabrina said. "Out of your own pocket, too. I'm gonna talk to your father about this, too, so don't try asking him for money. Got it?"

"Yes, Mom." Ashley said.

**Patrick (Hidden Village)**

**Mat (Hidden Village)**

The two racers rushed though a gate in a wooden fence into the village and looked around. The village was a small group of worn down houses and buildings surrounded by rocky cliffs. At the far end of the village was a small cavern. Near it was a small house that was in near perfect condition, making it stand out from the other buildings. There was a staircase built into the cliff leading up to a large building atop the cliff. The two racers immediately began searching for the cats. Patrick smiled when he saw one. He ran over and looked at its collar. The tag showed a picture of Yeto.

"Rats...not this one." Meanwhile, Mat had found a cat with a collar that showed a picture of Sabrina.

"Nope." He continued searching.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie / Pompie & Vera (N. Hyrule Field)**

The foursome looked to the side of the road as they passed the Gerudos, who were pulled over.

"I wonder what's going on with them?" Ms Marie wondered. Lenzo looked ahead and saw the cop car driving away.

"I have an idea." He said. "It looks like they were stopped by a cop."

"Oh, I see."

"Oh, look at that, Vera." Pompie said.

"What do you think happened?" Vera asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Pompie replied.

**Patrick (Hidden Village)  
Mat (Hidden Village)**

Mat ran over to another cat and examined the collar. Unfortunately, it held a picture of a Zora.

"Nope..." Patrick had also found a cat, but its collar held a picture of Pompie.

"Wrong again." He mumbled as he continued searching.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie / Pompie & Vera (Eldin Province)**

The two teams raced through the rocky cliffs of the Eldin Province and smiled as they neared an opening in the cliffside. In front of it was a clue box.

"There it is!" Pompie said, as the four pulled up to the opening. They jumped out of their SUVs and rushed over to the box.

"Roadblock... who's got the eyes of a hawk?" Pompie read.

"I'll do this one." Lenzo said.

**Sabrina & Ashley / Kotake & Koume (Lanayru Province / Eldin Province Border)**

"Ashley, if we lose this leg because of your speeding, you're gonna be grounded for so long it won't even be funny." Sabrina said, turning a corner into the Eldin Province. The two teams continued driving on until they reached the entrance of the Hidden Village. They rushed out and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock... who's got the eyes of a hawk?" Sabrina read.

"How 'bout I do this one?" Ashley said.

"Sounds good." Kotake said.

**Mat / Patrick / Lenzo / Ashley (Hidden Village)**

Mat picked up a cat and examined the collar. He frowned at the picture of Eldin.

"Dang..." Meanwhile, Patrick had picked up a cat whose collar held a picture of Becky.

"Yes!" He removed the collar and ran out of the village.

**Patrick & Becky / Medli & Makar (Eldin Province)**

"I got it! Let's go!" Patrick said, rushing out of the cavern leading to the village and climbing into the SUV. Medli and Makar did the same and the foursome headed south.

"I was excited when I found the collar with Becky's picture, because I was the first one done, and I know I beat out some of the better racers." Patrick said (After-Leg interview).

**Mat / Lenzo / Ashley (Hidden Village)**

Lenzo picked up the same cat as Patrick had earlier and frowned at the picture of Yeto. Mat picked up a cat that held a picture of Sabrina and Ashley picked up one that showed Gor Coron. They each placed the cat back on the ground and continued searching. Soon after, they each found the same cat the other person had just picked up. They removed the collars and rushed out of the village. All eight teams climbed into their SUVs and sped off toward the south.

**Patrick & Becky / Medli & Makar (Bridge of Eldin)**

The two teams pulled up to a long stone bridge leading across a deep chasm, where a man with long dark brown hair and tanned skin in a Native American style robe waited. Patrick walked over and handed him the collar. He smiled and handed two clues to Patrick. He walked back to the others and handed a clue to the sages.

"It looks like we don't have to work together anymore." Patrick said.

"Okay." Medli said, ripping open the clue.

"Return to the Hidden Village. Once there, search the village for your next clue." Medli read.

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock, they must head back to the Hidden Village. Once there, they must search the village for their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

**Mat & Ryan / Gor Coron & Gor Amoto (Bridge of Eldin)**

**Sabrina & Ashley / Kotake & Koume (Bridge of Eldin)**

The four teams pulled up to the bridge. Mat and Ashley ran over to the man and grabbed their clues. They then returned to the other teams and handed them the clues. The teams then split and opened their clues.

"Return to the Hidden Village. Once there, search the village for your next clue." Ashley read. The Gerudos and the Gorons climbed into their SUVs and drove off.

"Hey dude...there's a Fast Forward." Mat said.

_"A Fast Forward is a task hidden on certain legs of the race. Once a team earns the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and head directly to the pit stop. However, a team may only use one Fast Forward during the entire race, so teams must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it. In this Fast Forward, teams must rappel down the cliffs near the Bridge of Eldin and find a small cavern in the cliff. They must then search the cave for the Fast Forward clue."_ Saria said.

**Lenzo (Hidden Village)**

Lenzo frowned as he found a cat that had a collar with Mat's picture on it.

"Darn..." Lenzo said. He continued looking around for more cats.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Hidden Village)**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Hidden Village)**

The two teams walked through the wooden gate into the village and ran past Lenzo to the back of the village, where the clue box waited.

"Detour... Earth or Air." Medli read.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two tasks involving the ancient elements of the world... Earth or Air. In Earth, teams must enter the cavern at the back of the Hidden Village and walk through an underground labyrinth. In Air, teams must take a ride in a hot-air balloon to the Bridge of Eldin and back to the Hidden Village. Once teams complete either challenge, they will receive their next clue."_ Saria narrated. _"However, since there are only three hot air balloons, some teams may have to wait to take a ride."_

"Let's do Earth." Patrick said. "I could use a good challenge."

"I say we do Air." Medli said.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Bridge of Eldin)**

Mat and Ryan stood atop the cliffs at the Bridge of Eldin, both attached to harnesses which were attached to ropes that were secured at the top of the cliffs. Near them were a pair of Gorons.

"Are you guys ready?" One Goron asked. The two nodded. "Okay. It's safe to go." The two teens then rappelled down the cliffs.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Hidden Village)**

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Hidden Village)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Hidden Village)**

The three teams entered the village, passed Lenzo, and grabbed their clues.

"Detour... Earth or Air."

"Let's do Earth." Gor Coron said.

"I say we do Earth." Sabrina said.

"Actually, I'd kinda like to do Air." Koume said.

"Okay, we'll do that. It might actually be quicker to ride a balloon rather than navigate a maze." Sabrina said.

**Lenzo (Hidden Village)**

Lenzo smiled as he found a cat wearing a collar with Ms Marie's picture on it. He rushed out of the village.

"I've got it!" He cheered. Then, the two teams climbed in their SUVs and drove off.

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

The two parents walked into the cavern and searched for the entrance to the maze. They soon found it and rushed in.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Hidden Village)**

The two friends walked over to the left of the clue box, where three hot air balloons waited.

"Good afternoon. Are you ready to fly?" A man with dirty blonde hair in blue t-shirt and tan shorts asked.

"You bet." Medli said.

"Then let's get going." The man said. Then, her and the sages climbed into the hot air balloon. A few nearby Gorons untied the ropes holding the balloon down and it began to lift into the air.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

The two teens scanned the cavern below the Bridge of Eldin, searching for the clue.

"Mat! Over there!" Ryan shouted, noticing the clue. Mat noticed the box, ran over and grabbed it. He then ran back to the entrance with Ryan, where they were lifted back to the top of the cliffs. Mat the ripped open the clue.

"Congratulations... Proceed to the pit stop... Hotel Del Sheik in the Hidden Village." Mat read.

_"Having won the Fast Forward, Mat & Ryan can now skip all tasks remaining in the race and proceed to the pit stop... Hotel Del Sheik in the Hidden Village."_ Saria narrated.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie / Pompie & Vera (Bridge of Eldin)**

The two teams pulled up to the bridge as Mat and Ryan were driving away.

"Who was that?" Pompie wondered.

"It looked like Mat and Ryan." Vera said.

"That means we're still in it." Pompie said. Lenzo stopped, climbed out of the SUV and ran over to the man and grabbed the clues. He handed one to Pompie and the two teams opened them.

"Return to the Hidden Village. Once there, search the village for your next clue." Pompie read.

"Let's go!" Ms Marie said.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

The two teams ran over to the hot air balloons. A nearby Goron smiled at them.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Ashley smiled and nodded. The two teams climbed into the remaining two balloons and smiled as the balloons lifted into the air.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

The two entered the cavern and searched for the entrance to the maze.

"Right there!" Gor Amoto said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

The two parents rushed through the maze and soon came to a fork in the path.

"Which way should we go?" Becky asked.

"I say we go left." Patrick said. The two then ran left.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

"Wow... this view is beautiful." Medli said, looking out of the basket at the Hylian countryside below.

**--Hotel Del Sheik--**

(The camera rushes toward a large, four story hotel. In front of it, standing on the map are Saria and an elderly lady in a purple dress. The camera rushes onto the map and turns around to catch the team stepping up.)

"Welcome to the Hidden Village." The woman said.

"Thanks."

"Mat and Ryan..." Saria said. "You're team number one."

"YES!!"

"Awesome!" Ryan smiled and high-fived his partner.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 1st Place / 4:56 PM**

"I have more good news..." Saria said. "As winners of this leg of the race, you two have won a week long trip for four to the Gerudo Desert. As part of your trip, you will stay at the four-star Gerudo Spa and Hotel and you will receive a guided tour through the desert."

"Wow."

"That's sweet, dude!"

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Hidden Village)**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Hidden Village)**

The two teams rushed into the village and found the clue box.

"Detour... Earth or Air." Lenzo read.

"I think Air sounds nice." Ms Marie said.

"Let's take Air. I'd love to get an aerial view of the country." Lenzo said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

"Which way sould we go?" Coron wondered.

"Let's go left." Amoto said.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

The four racers looked out of the baskets of their balloons, down at the landscape of Hyrule below.

"Wow... look at that, Mom." Ashley said, noticing a blue tint on the cliffs of the Eldin Province.

"I know, dear. It's beautiful." Sabrina said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

The two parents rushed down the maze and turned down a path to the right, then a path to the left.

"I hope it's not much further." Becky said.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

"Look, Makar..." Medli smiled as the balloon flew over the Bridge of Eldin and then began to turn back toward the village.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

"Which way, brother?" Gor Coron asked, as the Gorons reached a fork in the path.

"Let's go right." Gor Amoto said, as the two ran down the path to the right.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

The two teams ran over to the area where the balloons were, where a Goron waited.

"I'm sorry. All balloons are currently in use. You will have to wait here for the next available balloon." The Goron said.

"Do you want to try the other option?" Lenzo asked.

"Let's try it. Yeah." Ms Marie said.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

The two Gerudo teams floated past Medli & Makar and toward the Bridge of Eldin.

"Was that the Sages?" Ashley asked.

"I think it was." Sabrina said. Soon, the balloons had reached the bridge and were turning back toward the village.

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

Patrick smiled as he and Becky emerged from the maze and found the clue box. Patrick grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Follow the exit signs out to the village and proceed to the pit stop... Hotel Del Sheik." Patrick read.

_"Once teams complete the Detour, they can proceed to this place... Hotel Del Sheik. This hotel, which sits atop the cliffs overlooking the Hidden Village and was named as a tribute to the tribe of people that once inhabited this village, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated." _Saria narrated.

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." Patrick continued.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

The two Sages smiled as their balloon landed on the ground. They climbed out and were handed their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Hotel Del Sheik." Medli read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

"Let's get going." Makar said.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends**

The two women smiled as the sages touched down and got out of the balloon. The two women immediately got into the balloon and waited as it took off.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

"Take a left, Lenzo." Ms Marie said. The two then ran left and soon came to another fork in the path.

"Which way?" Lenzo asked.

"I say left again." Ms Marie said.

"Okay." Lenzo said, as they went left and continued running through the maze.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

The two Gorons smiled as they ran around a corner and found the clue box. Gor Coron grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Follow the exit signs out to the village and proceed to the pit stop... Hotel Del Sheik." Gor Coron read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

The two balloons floated over the cliffs in the Eldin Province. Ashley wiggled impatiently in the basket.

"When are we gonna get back?"

"Ashley, relax. The balloon can't go any faster." Sabrina said.

**Team ? (Hotel Del Sheik)**

Saria and the woman watched as another team rushed up the stairs toward the hotel. The racers smiled as they hopped onto the world map.

"Welcome to the Hidden Village..." The woman said.

"Thank you."

"Medli and Makar..." Saria said. "You're team number two."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 2nd Place / 5:25 PM**

"Wow... that's not too bad."

**Pompie & Vera: Friends**

The two Windfallers watched as their balloon floated past the Gerudos. They smiled and waved and Sabrina and Ashley. They royal women smiled and waved back.

"We better hope there's at least one team lost in that maze." Pompie said.

"I knew Lenzo and Ms Marie had changed their minds and gone for the maze, and although I didn't want to hope that they were lost, I knew that our only hope was them getting lost." Pompie said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

Lenzo and Marie smiled as they turned a corner and found the clue box.

"Follow the exit signs out to the village and proceed to the pit stop... Hotel Del Sheik." Lenzo read.

"Let's go."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

The two teams sighed when their balloons landed on the ground. They looked around and saw that the third balloon was still missing.

"Good... Someone's still behind us." Ashley said.

"I thought the balloon would be fun, but after awhile I got nervous that one of our teams would have to go home and the alliance would be ruined." Ashley said.

"Proceed to the pit stop... Hotel Del Sheik." Ashley read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Hotel Del Sheik)**

Saria and the old woman watched as the next team came running up the stairs and over to the map on the hotel's lawn. The two racers stepped onto the map and smiled.

"Welcome to the Hidden Village." The woman said.

"Thank you." One racer said. Saria smiled and looked at the team.

"Mom and Dad... You're team number three." She said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 3rd Place / 6:00 PM**

"I'm really proud of you guys." Saria said, smiling.

"I feel like we've reached a major point in this race." Patrick said. "Right now, we're one of the teams to beat. We've come in the top three so far in every leg, and I know if Becky and I keep working together like this, we can win it all."

**Pompie & Vera: Friends**

The two women smiled as their balloon floated over the Bridge of Eldin, then turned around and began to float back toward the Hidden Village.

"Come on... hurry back..." Pompie mumbled.

**Team ? (Hotel Del Sheik)**

"Impaz, here comes the next team." Saria said to the woman while pointing toward the stairs. The next team rushed up the stairs and stepped onto the map.

"Welcome to the Hidden Village." Impaz said.

"Thank you."

"Gor Coron and Gor Amoto..." Saria said. "You're team number four."

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- 4th Place / 6:23 PM**

"That's pretty good." Gor Coron said.

"I'm sure everyone else thinks we're too old to be in this race, but I think that we've proven that wrong many times so far." Gor Amoto said.

**Pompie & Vera: Friends**

The two women looked down at the cliffs of the Eldin Province. As they neared the Hidden Village, they noticed Saria and Impaz at the pit stop. Just below, they saw six figures rushing up the stairs leading to the hotel.

"I hope we're not last..." Pompie said.

**Team ? (Hotel Del Sheik)**

Saria pointed to the stairs as three teams rushed up toward the hotel. All three ran forward and go to the map at the same time.

"Welcome to the Hidden Village." Impaz said.

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"Thank you very much."

"Sabrina and Ashley... Lenzo and Ms Marie... Kotake and Koume..." Saria said. "You're team numbers five, six and seven."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 5th Place / 7:18 PM**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 6th Place / 7:19 PM**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 7th Place / 7:19 PM**

"Wow... talk about cutting it close." Kotake said.

"However..." Saria said. "Ashley, due to the speeding ticket you received back in Hyrule Field, you must wait an extra half hour before departing from the pit stop tomorrow."

**Pompie & Vera: Friends (Hotel Del Sheik)**

The two women climbed the stairs in the cliff of the Hidden Village. They smiled as they reached the top of the cliff. They rushed toward the map and looked at Saria.

"Welcome to the Hidden Village." Impaz said.

"Thanks, ma'am." Pompie said.

"Give us the hit, Saria." Vera said with a small smile, trying to cover her fear.

"Pompie and Vera..." Saria said, with a solemn look. CJ then walked out of the hotel and over to the map. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Pompie & Vera: Friends- Last Place / 8:06 PM**

"I was afraid of that." Pompie said.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

"I figured as much." Vera said.

"I was afraid we wouldn't be able to stay in the race for too long, but I am glad we stayed in as long as we did." Vera said. "However, I think maybe if we had gone for the maze instead of the balloon, we might have been able to stay in. Either way, it's nice to be going back to Windfall Island having seen most of the mainland."

"After all, we came on the race to see the country. Vera and I had never left Windfall, so even if we didn't win, this was still a great adventure for us." Pompie said.

--


	7. Unnecessary

_Loading the Memory Card in Slot B... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Six: "Unnecessary was driving 89 MPH in a 35 MPH zone."**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"The eight remaining teams left the snowy cold of Snowpeak for the ancient and mostly abandoned Hidden Village..."_

"Travel by helicopter to Castle Town, then travel by marked car to the Hidden Village in the Eldin Province. You have 300 rupees for this leg of the race."

_"One team drove too fast through Hyrule Field and found themselves in trouble with the law..."_

"Don't worry, Mom! We'll be fine!" Ashley said as she skidded around a turn. Suddenly, she heard sirens. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw flashing red and blue lights. She slowed down, pulled the vehicle to the the side of the road and watched as the car behind her pulled over. A Zora in a black jacket and pants got out of the car. On the chest of his jacket was a badge the read "CTPD". The Zora walked over to the car and looked at Ashley.

"License and registration, please." He said. Ashley handed the officer her license and fumbled through the SUVs glove compartment for the vehicle's registration. She quickly found it and handed it to the cop. He walked back to his vehicle and began to run her info.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"When he gives you your stuff back, get in the back seat." Sabrina said. "You're done driving. And if we get a penalty at the pit stop for this, you're grounded."

_"And were given a penalty at the pit stop..."_

"However..." Saria said. "Ashley, due to the speeding ticket you received back in Hyrule Field, you must wait an extra half hour before departing from the pit stop tomorrow."

_"In Castle Town, teams encountered a new twist in the race: an Intersection."_

The four teams stepped out of the helicopter in Hyrule Castle's courtyard. Everyone rushed out to the market square where a clue box waited. Everyone ran over to the box. On a post above the box was diamond-shaped yellow sign with a cross on it. Below it was a yellow rectangular sign that read "Intersection".

"Intersection...what the heck is that?" Patrick wondered, looking at the sign. He pulled out a small piece of paper in the box and read it aloud.

"You have reached an Intersection..." He read.

_"At the Roadblock, one racer in the newly formed four person team had to search the Hidden Village for a cat wearing a collar with their picture on it..."_

The two racers immediately began searching for the cats. Patrick smiled when he saw one. He ran over and looked at its collar. The tag showed a picture of Yeto.

"Rats...not this one." Meanwhile, Mat had found a cat with a collar that showed a picture of Sabrina.

"Nope." He continued searching.

_"...And take the collar to the Bridge of Eldin..."_

The two teams pulled up to a long stone bridge leading across a deep chasm, where a man with long dark brown hair and tanned skin in a Native American style robe waited. Patrick walked over and handed him the collar. He smiled and handed two clues to Patrick. He walked back to the others and handed a clue to the sages.

"It looks like we don't have to work together anymore." Patrick said.

"Okay." Medli said, ripping open the clue.

"Return to the Hidden Village. Once there, search the village for your next clue." Medli read.

_"At the Detour, teams chose between taking a ride in a hot air balloon..."_

"Wow... this view is beautiful." Medli said, looking out of the basket at the Hylian countryside below.

_"Or navigating a maze in a dark cavern..."_

The two parents rushed through the maze and soon came to a fork in the path.

"Which way should we go?" Becky asked.

"I say we go left." Patrick said. The two then ran left.

_"Friends Mat & Ryan opted to go for the Fast Forward..."_

"Hey dude...there's a Fast Forward." Mat said.

_"Which had them rappelling down a cliff into a cave..."_

Mat and Ryan stood atop the cliffs at the Bridge of Eldin, both attached to harnesses which were attached to ropes that were secured at the top of the cliffs. Near them were a pair of Gorons.

"Are you guys ready?" One Goron asked. The two nodded. "Okay. It's safe to go." The two teens then rappelled down the cliffs.

_"And they arrived at the pit stop in first..."_

"Mat and Ryan..." Saria said. "You're team number one."

"YES!!"

"Awesome!" Ryan smiled and high-fived his partner.

_"Friends Pompie & Vera chose to go for a balloon ride, but had to wait..."_

The two teams ran over to the area where the balloons were, where a Goron waited.

"I'm sorry. All balloons are currently in use. You will have to wait here for the next available balloon." The Goron said.

_"And because of it, they ended the leg in last place and were sent home."_

"Pompie and Vera..." Saria said, with a solemn look. CJ then walked out of the hotel and over to the map. "You're the last team to arrive."

"I was afraid of that." Pompie said.

"We're sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

"I figured as much." Vera said.

_"Seven teams remain... Who will be eliminated next?"_

Teens "rappel" to first ; Windfallers "full of hot air"

(The camera rushes across the Bridge of Eldin, into the Hidden Village and up to the Hotel Del Sheik, where CJ waits in a button up denim shirt and tan shorts.)

"This is the Hidden Village. And standing on the cliffs overlooking the village is this place, Hotel Del Sheik. This high class resort, named for the tribe of people who once inhabited this village, was the fifth pit stop in a race around Hyrule. The teams arrived here at the end of the last leg. Each team must stay here for twelve hours, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The seven teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. How will teams fare in the next leg? Can frontrunnners Mat & Ryan hold their place? What about Sabrina & Ashley, who arrived fifth, but were knocked into last due to a speeding penalty? Can they make up for Ashley's careless mistake and stay in the race? Mat and Ryan, who were the first to arrive at 4:56 PM, will be the first to depart at 4:56 AM."

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 1st to depart / 4:56 AM**

(The camera focuses on the pit stop world map, where Mat and Ryan wait. Mat is wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, while Ryan has on a green muscle shirt and jean shorts. Both are wearing small flashlights attached to headbands. Mat smiles as he tears open the clue.)

"Travel by marked car to Castle Town, then take a plane to Windfall Island. Once on Windfall, travel by speedboat to Gale Isle." Mat read. "You have 275 rupees for this leg of the race. You may only take one of two flights to Windfall... United Hylian Flight 775 or Hylian Airlines Flight 230."

_"From the pit stop in the Hidden Village, teams must drive to Castle Town, get on a plane and fly 800 miles off the shores of Hyrule to Windfall Island in the Great Sea. Once there, they must take a personal speedboat 26 1/2 miles north to Gale Isle. Once they arrive on Gale Isle, they will find their next clue on the shore of the island."_ CJ narrated.

"Whoa...wait a minute." Mat said. "Look at this. Caution: Yield Ahead."

_"This is the first of three Yield points in the race, moved up from Leg Four. A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield...that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ CJ said, as he stood on a red-and-yellow mat on the beach of a small island holding a stone temple. Behind him was a post holding a square yellow sign with an upside down triangle and the word "YIELD" on it. Next to it was a small platform holding an hourgalss. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they may continue racing."_

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 2nd to depart / 5:25 AM**

"Travel by marked car to Castle Town, then take a plane to Windfall Island. Once on Windfall, travel by speedboat to Gale Isle." Medli read. "You have 275 rupees for this leg of the race. You may only take one of two flights to Windfall... United Hylian Flight 775 or Hylian Airlines Flight 230. Caution: Yield Ahead."

"Let's get going." Makar said.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

The two teens pulled up to Castle Town Airport. They jumped out of the car and ran into the airport. They rushed over to the United Hylian counter.

"Hi, what time does flight 775 for Windfall Island leave?" Ryan asked.

"7:10 AM."

"And do you know what time Hylian Airlines flight 230 leaves at?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. It leaves at 9:30 AM."

"Okay, we'll take two for flight 775, please." Ryan said. The clerk printed the tickets and handed them to Ryan and Mat.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 1st on United Hylian Flight 775**

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

The two sages ran into the airport and over to the Hylian Airlines counter.

"Hi, we need tickets for Flight 230 to Windfall Island, please." Medli said. The clerk handed her the tickets.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 1st on Hylian Airlines Flight 230**

"Here you go." The clerk said. "You depart from Castle Town at 9:30 AM and arrive on Windfall at 7:05 tonight."

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 3rd to depart / 6:00 AM**

"Okay, honey, we need a plane to Windfall, then we're going to Gale Isle." Patrick said. "And there's a Yield coming up."

"All right, let's go."

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- 4th to depart / 6:23 AM**

"Brother, we're going to Gale Isle." Gor Coron said.

"Isn't that where the Wind Temple is?" Gor Amoto asked.

"I believe so." Gor Coron said. "And, the clue says there's also a Yield there."

"We better move then."

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

The two parents rushed into the airport and over to the United Hylian counter.

"Hi, what time does Flight 775 leave?" Patrick asked.

"7:10 AM."

"Okay, we'll take tickets for that please." Patrick said. The woman at the desk smiled and printed the tickets.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 2nd on United Hylian Flight 775**

"Here you go." The woman said, handing the tickets to Patrick. He and Becky looked around and saw Mat and Ryan nearby. They ran over to them and smiled.

"Hi, honey." Becky said.

"Hey, Mom. Hi, Dad." Ryan said, hugging his parents.

"The last thing I expected was to be racing against my parents in this race, but I guess it helps that my brother-in-law and sister are the executives of the race." Ryan said (After-leg interview).

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

The two Gorons ran into the airport and over to the United Hylian counter.

"Hi, when does flight 775 leave?" Gor Coron asked.

"7:10 AM." The clerk said. Gor Coron checked his watch.

"Yikes, that's in 15 minutes... Can we still get tickets for that flight?" Gor Coron asked.

"Yes." The clerk said, printing the tickets.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- 3rd on United Hylian Flight 775**

"Thank you." Gor Coron said, as the clerk handed him the tickets.

**United Hylian Airlines Flight 775 (Castle Town Int'l Airport)**

Mat, Ryan, Patrick, Becky and the Gorons sat on the plane, waiting for it to take off. It was then that the intercom came on and they heard a message from the captain.

"Uh, yeah, this is your captain speaking. Uh... due to engine trouble, we will... uh... be departing late."

"Great..."

"I got worried when I heard that our flight was being held up, because we had a two-hour lead over the other flight." Gor Coron said. "And then, our flight got delayed, and I was worried that we'd lose that lead."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 5th to depart / 7:19 AM**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 6th to depart / 7:19 AM**

"Travel by marked car to Castle Town, then take a plane to Windfall Island. Once on Windfall, travel by speedboat to Gale Isle." Lenzo read. "You have 275 rupees for this leg of the race. You may only take one of two flights to Windfall... United Hylian Flight 775 or Hylian Airlines Flight 230."

"Caution: Yield Ahead." Kotake said.

**(Castle Town Int'l Airport)**

The two teams rushed into the airport and over to the United Hylian counter.

"Hi, what time does Flight 775 leave?" Lenzo asked.

"It was scheduled to leave at 7:10 AM, but due to engine troubles its departure has been delayed." The clerk said.

"Ok." Lenzo said. He turned around and looked at Kotake and Koume.

"It looks like the United Hylian flight got delayed, so we're better off taking the other flight."

"Okay." The foursome headed over to the Hylian Airlines counter.

"Hi, we'll take tickets for flight 230 to Windfall, please." Lenzo said. The clerk printed the tickets and handed them to the racers.

"Here you go. You depart at 9:30 AM from Castle Town and arrive on Windfall at 7:05 tonight after a brief connection over in Clocktown, Termina."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 2nd on Hylian Airlines Flight 230**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 3rd on Hylian Airlines Flight 230**

"Okay, so now we'll just wait for Sabrina and Ashley." Kotake said.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- Last to depart / 7:48 AM**

"Okay, so we're taking a plane to Windfall and a speedboat to Gale Isle." Ashley said. "And we've got a Yield ahead."

"Let's move." Sabrina said.

**(Castle Town Int'l Airport)**

The two women ran into the airport where they saw Lenzo, Marie and the sisters. Kotake waved to them. They ran over to the Hylian Airlines counter.

"Guys, the other flight got delayed 'cause of engine problems." Kotake said. "So, we figured it was easier to take this flight."

"I see." Ashley said, while Sabrina was purchasing tickets. Sabrina then walked over into the group.

"Okay, I got the tickets."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 4th on Hylian Airlines Flight 230**

"Good. Now we wait."

**Hylian Airlines Flight 230- Departure (Castle Town) / 9:30 AM**

_"This is the first flight out of Castle Town, carrying friends Medli & Makar and Lenzo & Ms Marie, mother-daughter Sabrina & Ashley and sisters Kotake & Koume."_ CJ narrated.

**United Hylian Airlines Flight 775- Departure (Castle Town) / 10:00 AM**

_"This is the second flight out of Castle Town, bound for Windfall Island, carrying friends Mat & Ryan and Gor Coron & Gor Amoto, and married parents Patrick & Becky." _CJ narrated.

**Hylian Airlines Flight 230- Arrival (Windfall Island) / 7:05 PM**

The four teams rushed out of the airport and starting running across the island. The sages and Lenzo & Marie each hailed a taxi and climbed in.

"Get us to the docks, please." Ms Marie said.

"We need to get to the beach." Medli said. The two taxis drove up. The Gerudos each hailed a taxi and climbed in.

"To the docks, please." Ashley said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Windfall Island Docks)**

The two friends smiled as the taxi pulled up to a large group of about twenty docks. Tied to seven of the docks were small speedboats with red-and-yellow flags tied to them.

"Over there!" Lenzo shouted. He and Marie rushed over to the docks and climbed into a boat. He started the boat up and they were soon heading off to the north.

"We're on our way."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Windfall Island Beach)**

The two sages watched as the taxi pulled up to the shore of the island. They stepped out and found themselves on a beach. They looked around, but saw no boats. They ran back to the taxi.

"Wrong place. Take us to the other side of the island, please." Medli said. (A/N: Just to clarify, some of you who have played "Wind Waker" are probably thinking "Couldn't they just walk there?". To answer that question before anyone sends me a review asking that, in the timeline of the this story, the islands of the Great Sea are all at least double their size in the game, a few, such as Windfall, Greatfish and Outset are near triple their game size.)

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Windfall Island Docks)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Windfall Island Docks)**

The two teams pulled up to the docks, jumped out of their taxis and climbed into two of the speedboats. Sabrina and Kotake started the engines and soon they were all headed north.

**Hylian Airlines Flight 775- Arrival (Windfall Island) / 7:35 PM**

The three teams rushed out of the airport and hailed cabs.

"Get us to the docks, please." Patrick said.

"To the docks." Gor Coron said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

The three taxis pulled up to the docks. The three teams jumped out and hopped into three of the speedboats. Just as they climbed into the speedboats, Medli and Makar pulled up.

"Come on, Makar. We gotta grab a boat!" Medli shouted, running toward the docks. Soon, all four teams were in boats headed north.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Gale Isle)**

The two friends pulled their boat up to the beach of Gale Isle as the sun began to set over the Great Sea. They both took a moment to gaze out at the orange sunset on the sea. They then headed over to the Yield map.

"Who should we Yield?" Lenzo asked.

"Why should we Yield anyone? We don't have to." Ms Marie said.

"True, but it's part of the game." Lenzo said.

"Okay." Ms Marie said. "Who's the biggest threat?"

"Well, Mat and Ryan are a big threat, but I'm sure they'd make up for it." Lenzo said. "What we need to do is take out the weaker teams first, then just focus our strengths to beat the stronger ones."

"Right." Marie said. Lenzo then pulled a photo out of the box on the Yield post and stuck it to the sign. He then took out the small photo of him and Ms Marie, and placed it in the corner of the sign.

"We choose to Yield Gor Coron and Gor Amoto." Lenzo said.

"I knew that Yielding one of the other teams would be pointless because they would all easily recover, so we chose to Yield the weakest team in our opinion, which was the Gorons." Lenzo said.

The two racers ran up to the temple and grabbed the clue.

"Detour... Gust or Breeze."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two things strongly related to Gale Isle, and the rest of the Great Sea... Gust or Breeze. In both options, teams must enter the first room of the Wind Temple and navigate through it. In Gust, teams must enter the left half of the room and use the provided Iron Boots to walk through the room, which has been transformed into a wind tunnel with winds nearing 150 MPH. In Breeze, teams must enter the other half the room, which has been fitted with high power fans in the floor. They must then use the provided Deku Leaves to fly from the south side of the room to the north side, using the fans creating winds of roughly 15 MPH to propel them into the air. Once teams reach the other side of the room, they will receive their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's take Breeze." Lenzo said. "I don't really feel like walking through 100 MPH winds."

"Okay."

"Wait... Look at this." Lenzo said. "Caution: U-Turn ahead."

_"This is the final of two U-Turns on the entire race, also moved up from Leg Four. A U-Turn is found at the end of a Detour. Teams can use the power of a U-turn to slow down another team, focing them to backtrack and complete the other side Detour they did not previously complete. A team's U-Turn power is limited, as they can only use it once during the race."_

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Gale Isle)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Gale Isle)**

The Gerudos pulled their boats up to the island, climbed off and walked over to the Yield post.

"Gee, that seemed unnecessary." Ashley said.

"That's the game." Sabrina said. "Unnecessary was driving 89 MPH in a 35 MPH zone."

"You're not gonna let me live that down are you, Mom?" Ashley asked.

"Nope." Sabrina said.

"Of course." Ashkey said, grabbing the clue. "Mom... It's a Detour."

"Gust or Breeze." Kotake read.

"I need a challenge." Ashley said. "Let's do Gust."

"Okay." Koume said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Wind Temple)**

"Okay, are you ready?" A blonde-haired boy in a green shirt and pants stood with Lenzo and Marie. In a box next to him were about 20 large green leaves.

"We're ready." Lenzo said. The boy grabbed two of the leaves and handed one to each of the racers.

"Here you go." He said. "Just run and jump off this ledge. The leaf will open and act like a parachute. Just steer yourself toward the fans in the floor, which will generate a gust of wind to propel you upwards. Once you reach the other end of the room, you will be handed your next clue."

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Gale Isle)**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Gale Isle)**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Gale Isle)**

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Gale Isle)**

The four teams pulled up to the beach and climbed out of the boats. They reached the Yield post and the Gorons frowned.

"Brother, we've been Yielded." Gor Amoto said, as he flipped over the hourglass. The other three teams grabbed their clues.

"Detour... Gust or Breeze." Mat read.

"Let's take Gust." Ryan said.

"I say we do Breeze." Medli said.

"How's Gust sound?" Patrick said. Becky nodded.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Wind Temple)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Wind Temple)**

The two teams climbed down a ladder. At the bottom waited a brown-haired girl in a green shirt and skirt.

"Okay. Just take a pair of these Iron Boots out of this box here, put them on and navigate through the room, past those high power fans, to the ladder across the room. Once you reach the top of the ladder, you will be given your next clue." The girl said. The four racers grabbed their Iron Boots, then began walking through the room.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

The two racers smiled as they dropped to the ledge on the north side of the room. They walked over to the U-Turn mat.

"I say we stick with our strategy." Lenzo said to Marie. He pulled a picture out of the box attached to the post and stuck it to the board. He then put the picture of him and Ms Marie in the corner. "We choose to U-Turn Gor Coron & Gor Amoto." Then, a nearby blonde haired boy in a green tunic and shorts handed a clue to Lenzo. Lenzo ripped it open and read it aloud. Included with the clue was a map.

"Follow this map to your next clue."

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Wind Temple)**

**Mat & Ryan (Wind Temple)**

The two teams climbed down a ladder, where they found the brown-haired girl.

"Just take a pair of these Iron Boots out of this box here, put them on and navigate past those high power fans, to the ladder across the room. Once you reach the top of the ladder, you will be given your next clue." The girl said. The four racers grabbed their Iron Boots, then began walking through the room. Across the room, the Gerudos had just passed the fans, and were in the process of removing their boots.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

The two teams climbed the ladder up to the U-Turn post. They noticed the picture of the Gorons and kept walking. The nearby blonde boy handed them the clue. Ashley opened the clue and pulled out the map.

"Follow this map to your next clue." She read.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

The two Gorons stared at the hourglass as sand dropped to the bottom. They stared at the sand in the top as it fell little by little.

"Come on...Hurry..."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

The two Sages floated over to the northern ledge and dropped down near the boy. He smiled and handed them their clue. Makar pulled out the map and read the clue.

"Follow this map to your next clue."

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

The four racers climbed the ladder up to the U-Turn post, where the nearby boy handed them their clue. Patrick and Mat opened the clue and pulled out the map.

"Follow this map to your next clue." They read.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

The two friends walked into a large, round, three story room. In the center of the room, where the floor should have been was a large gap. A large staircase lead down to the temple's basement. In front of the staircase was the clue box.

"Roadblock... Who's hooked on their teammate?" Lenzo read.

_"A Roadblock is a task which only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must take a GPS device and search the Wind Temple's first and second floors to find a Hookshot, along with a second GPS device. Then, they must regroup with their partner and use the second GPS to find a Kokiri child. Once they find her, she will hand them their next clue."_ CJ narrated.

"I'll do this one." Ms Marie said.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

The Gerudos rushed into the room and over to the clue box.

"Roablock... Who's hooked on their teammate?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll do it." Ashley said.

"I'll handle this one." Koume said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

The two Gorons smiled as the last grain of sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass. They ran over to the temple and grabbed the clue.

"Detour.. Gust or Breeze."

"I think we're too heavy to fly with a Deku Leaf, so let's do Gust." Gor Coron said.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

The two walked into the room and grabbed their clue.

"Roadblock... Who's hooked on their teammate?" Medli read.

"I'll do this one." Makar said.

**Ms Marie**

Marie walked around a small room in the temple. She stopped and looked at the GPS in her hand. She then turned and headed through a nearby door.

"Okay, I think it's this way." Marie said to herself, as she headed through another door.

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

The two teams ran into the room, over to the stairs, and grabbed their clue. "Roadblock... Who's hooked on their teammate?" Patrick and Mat read.

"I'll take care of this one." Ryan said.

"I'm all over this." Becky said.

**Ashley**

**Koume**

The two Gerudo women walked into a room. They checked their GPS devices.

"Okay, we have to go south." Ashley said.

"No, we have to go east." Koume said.

"What kind of GPS are you looking at?" Ashley asked.

"The right kind." Koume said.

"I doubt that." Ashley said.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

The two Gorons smiled as the reached the end of the room. They began climbing the ladder and soon found themselves at the top. They gasped at the sight of the U-Turn post.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gor Amoto said. "We've been U-Turned too."

"Like I said before, we can't float with Deku Leaves. We're too heavy. Let's just quit the Detour and keep going." Gor Coron said. "It's over for us anyway."

"Okay." They walked over to the blond child and he handed them their clue. They took out the map and read the clue.

"Follow this map to you next clue." Gor Coron read.

**Makar**

Makar looked at the GPS and studied it carefully. It showed a split-screen picture, showing a map of the first and second floors of the Wind Temple. In one room was a blinking red dot.

"Perfect! I know exactly where that room is!" Makar said to himself, as he turned and ran back in the direction he came from.

**Becky**

Becky walked into a room and looked down at the GPS. She then scanned the room. There were three exits: the one she came from as well as two more. She turned and headed through the south exit.

"Okay, now... I think I'm supposed to go west." She said to herself, running west.

**Ryan**

"Okay. I'm on the first floor and it looks like the second GPS is on the second floor." Ryan said. He then ran through a door to his left.

"Let's see. If I go north I'll end up at a dead end. If I go south or west, I'll just end up where I was before, but there's no east door." He then ran through the northern door. He smiled as he found a staircase in the next room.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders**

"Roadblock... who's hooked on their partner?"

"This one is mine, brother." Gor Coron said.

**Ms Marie**

**Makar**

Ms Marie climbed a large staircase and walked through a door. She found herself in the round room again, but she was one floor up. Then, a small door opened in the floor and Makar climbed out. In front of both of them was a small pedestal holding a small metal spike attached to a retractable cable. In front of the spike were seven GPS devices. Makar and Ms Marie grabbed the devices and immediately found themselves back with their partners.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- Currently in 1st**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- Currently in 2nd**

The two teams rushed down the staircase and soon found themselves atop a large grate. Below the grate was a fan.

"So, Makar. This is your temple. How do we get down there?" Lenzo asked. Makar pointed to a small rising and sinking platform nearby.

"Over there!" The four racers ran onto the platform. It then sank and brought them below the fan. Across the room from them was a door. They rushed through it and saw a small blonde haired girl in a green shirt and skirt. They handed her the GPS devices and she handed them their clues.

"Proceed to the pit stop... the Wind Temple Prayer Chamber." Makar read.

_"Once teams complete the Roadblock and find the Kokiri, they must follow these rooms to this place... the Wind Temple's Prayer Chamber. This chamber, which is where the Sage of Wind prays to the gods, is the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here... may be eliminated."_

"Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Ashley**

**Koume**

The two Gerudos walked into a room, where the found a large staircase.

"See? I told you it was that way." Ashley said.

"Which way, O great one?" Koume asked, sarcastically.

"Hey! I don't like that tone." Ashley said.

"Good. I'll go my way, you go yours." Koume said, walking out the door behind them.

"Kotake and Koume have always been rather out of control, but the last thing I expected was for them to break our alliance over directions in a roadblock." Ashley said.

**Becky**

Becky walked into a room and frowned as she reached a dead end.

"Okay. I took a wrong turn somewhere." Becky looked at the GPS and saw that the screen showed the map of the temple with the word "ERROR" written across it. "Dear Nayru! What did I do?"

**Ryan**

Ryan smiled as he walked through a door and saw the Hookshot sitting on its pedestal. He walked over and grabbed the second GPS.

"Good. I got it." He soon found himself near Mat.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- Currently in 3rd**

"Come on dude, let's move it." Mat said, as the two rushed down the stairs.

**Gor Coron**

The Goron walked into a room and looked around. There were three doors: one to the north, one to the south and one to the east. Gor Coron turned and headed through the north door.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

The two friends walked into a large room, where the Kokiri girl handed them their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... the Wind Temple Prayer Chamber." Mat read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated."

**Team ? (Wind Temple- Prayer Chamber)**

(The camera rushes toward the mat where CJ stands, in a gray t-shirt and jeans. Next to him is a semi-transparent blonde-haired Kokiri boy in a green tunic. In his hand is a cello. They both look to the entrance to the chamber as a team rushes into the room and onto the pit stop mat.)

"Welcome to the Wind Temple." The boy said.

"Thank you, Fado." One racer said.

"Medli and Makar." CJ said. "You're team number one."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 1st Place / 10:38 PM**

"Wow." Medli said.

"We're doing good." Makar said.

"I would hope so." Medli said. "This is your temple, Makar. I would like to think that you know the way around." It was then that another team rushed into the room and over to the pit stop mat.

"Welcome to the Wind Temple."

"Thank you very much."

"Lenzo and Ms Marie." CJ said. "You're team number two."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 2nd Place / 10:40 PM**

"That's pretty darn good."

**Ashley**

Ashley walked into the room with the Hookshot and smiled. She grabbed the GPS and soon found herself back with her mom and Kotake.

"Where's Koume?" Kotake asked.

"I don't know. She got mad at me because I was trying to tell her the right way to go, then she walked off." Ashley said.

"Argh! She can be so hot-headed!!" Kotake said. "Well, I guess that's the end of our alliance."

"Well, not necessarily. We're just own our own for this leg." Ashley said. Suddenly, Koume appeared next to the group, holding the GPS.

"I'm sorry." Koume said. "You were right."

"It's okay." Ashley said.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- Currently in 4th**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- Currently in 5th**

"Well, let's go." Sabrina said.

**Becky**

Becky wandered the Wind Temple, lost. Suddenly, she ran into Gor Coron.

"Ah, thank Nayru I found you. My GPS seems to be broken. Can I follow you?"

"Sure." Gor Coron said.

**Team ? (Wind Temple- Prayer Chamber)**

Fado and CJ watched as the next team stepped up to the pit stop. The racers smiled as they reached the pit stop.

"Welcome to the Wind Temple." Fado said.

"Mat and Ryan." CJ said. "You're team number three."

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 3rd Place / 11:14 PM**

"That's not as good as the last leg, but it's still good."

**Becky**

**Gor Coron**

The two smiled as they reached the Hookshot. They grabbed the GPS and soon found themselves back with their teammates.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- Currently in 6th**

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- Currently in Last**

"Come on, let's go!" Gor Coron said. The foursome then rushed down the stairs.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

The four Gerudo women rushed into the room with the female Kokiri. They handed her the GPS and she handed them their clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... the Wind Temple Prayer Chamber." Ashley read. "Warning: the last team to check in may be eliminated." The teams then rushed out of the room. Soon after that, Patrick, Becky and the Gorons came in and got their clue.

**Team ? (Wind Temple- Prayer Chamber)**

CJ pointed to the entrance to the prayer chamber as two more teams rushed in. Both teams smiled as they reached the mat.

"Sabrina and Ashley... you're team number four. Kotake and Koume... you're team number five."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 4th Place / 11:57 PM**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 5th Place / 11:58 PM**

"That's not too bad." Ashley said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Wind Temple- Prayer Chamber)**

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Wind Temple- Prayer Chamber)**

The two teams rushed toward the pit stop. They smiled as they reached the pit stop.

"Welcome to the Wind Temple." Fado said. Saria then stepped out of a nearby door and walked over to the mat.

"Gor Coron and Gor Amoto." CJ said. "You're team number six. Patrick and Becky... you're the last team to arrive."

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- 6th Place / 12:25 AM**

**Patrick & Becky: Married- Last Place / 12:25 AM**

"However..." Saria said. "Gor Coron and Gor Amoto, since you were U-Turned and chose not to do the other Detour, you have received a 24-hour penalty and you must wait here for 24-hours before I can check you in."

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 6th Place / 12:25 AM**

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- Penalty Time Remaining 24:00**

"Good luck, guys." Becky said.

"This is bad. Everyone else is starting the next leg over 24 hours ahead of us." Gor Coron said. "It's over."

"Don't think like that. I'm sure we can catch up." Gor Amoto said.

--


	8. Tektite

_Loading the memory card in Slot B... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Seven: "Oh crap! Tektite!!"**

_Previously on "The Amazing Race"..._

_"The seven remaining teams left the Hidden Village for the breezy Gale Isle in the Great Sea..."_

"Travel by marked car to Castle Town, then take a plane to Windfall Island. Once on Windfall, travel by speedboat to Gale Isle." Mat read. "You have 275 rupees for this leg of the race. You may only take one of two flights to Windfall... United Hylian Flight 775 or Hylian Airlines Flight 230."

_"At the airport, the leading three teams ran into flight trouble and found themselves slipping behind..."_

Mat, Ryan, Patrick, Becky and the Gorons sat on the plane, waiting for it to take off. It was then that the intercom came on and they heard a message from the captain.

"Uh, yeah, this is your captain speaking. Uh... due to engine trouble, we will... uh... be departing late."

"Great..."

_"At the Detour, teams had to choose between walking through 100 MPH winds or floating across a gap in the floor using a Deku Leaf."_

"Detour... Gust or Breeze."

"Let's take Breeze." Lenzo said. "I don't really feel like walking through 100 MPH winds."

--

"Gust or Breeze." Kotake read.

"I need a challenge." Ashley said. "Let's do Gust."

_"The Roadblock found teams searching through the Wind Temple using a GPS device to find the legendary Hookshot and a second GPS."_

The two Gerudo women walked into a room. They checked their GPS devices.

"Okay, we have to go south." Ashley said.

"No, we have to go east." Koume said.

"What kind of GPS are you looking at?" Ashley asked.

"The right kind." Koume said.

"I doubt that." Ashley said.

--

Becky walked into a room and frowned as she reached a dead end.

"Okay. I took a wrong turn somewhere." Becky looked at the GPS and saw that the screen showed the map of the temple with the word "ERROR" written across it. "Dear Nayru! What did I do?"

_"This leg also held a Yield and a U-Turn, both of which were used to slow Goron elders Gor Coron and Gor Amoto. Makar, who is Sage to the Wind Temple, was able to use his knowledge of the temple's layout to his advantage, and he and Medli came in first."_

"Welcome to the Wind Temple." The boy said.

"Thank you, Fado." One racer said.

"Medli and Makar." CJ said. "You're team number one."

_"Patrick and Becky, and Gor Coron and Gor Amoto came in virtually tied for last."_

"Gor Coron and Gor Amoto." CJ said. "You're team number six. Patrick and Becky... you're the last team to arrive."

_"However, because the Gorons were U-Turned and chose not to participate in the second Detour, they incured a 24-hour penalty."_

"However..." Saria said. "Gor Coron and Gor Amoto, since you were U-Turned and chose not to do the other Detour, you have received a 24-hour penalty and you must wait here for 24 hours before I can check you in."

_"Seven teams remain. Who will be eliminated next?"_

Sages find challenges a "breeze" ; Gorons "blown away"

(The camera rushes north through the Great Sea to Gale Isle, into the Wind Temple, and downstairs into the prayer chamber, where Saria stands in a pink tank top and jean skirt.)

"This is the Wind Temple. At the bottom of the Wind Temple is this place: the prayer chamber. This sacred room, where the Sage of Wind prays to the gods, was the sixth pit stop in a race around Hyrule. The teams arrived here at the end of the last leg. Each team must stay here for twelve hours, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The seven teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Can leaders Medli and Makar hold their lead and remain in first place? Can Patrick and Becky, who have been in the top three most of the race, recover from virtually falling to last? Medli & Makar, who were the first to arrive at 10:38 PM, will depart at 10:38 AM."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 1st to depart / 10:38 AM**

(The two Sages stand on the world map. They smile as they rip open their clue.)

"Travel by speedboat to Windfall Island, then take a plane to Castle Town. Once in Castle Town, travel on foot to Hyrule Castle to find your next clue. You have 248 rupees for this leg of the race." Medli read.

_"From the pit stop in the Wind Temple, teams must head back to Windfall Island using their speedboats from Leg six and return to Windfall Island. Once on Windfall, they must take a plane to Castle Town, then travel on foot to Hyrule Castle, where they will find their next clue." _Saria narrated.

"Let's go!" Medli said, as the two exited the prayer chamber.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 2nd to depart / 10:40 AM**

"Travel by speedboat to Windfall Island, then take a plane to Castle Town. Once in Castle Town, travel on foot to Hyrule Castle to find your next clue. You have 248 rupees for this leg of the race." Lenzo read. The two rushed out of the prayer chamber.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Gale Isle Shores)**

"Which one should we grab?" Makar asked.

"Let's grab that one." Medli said, pointing to a boat. The two sages hopped into the boat and were soon headed south.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 3rd to depart / 11:14 AM**

"Travel by speedboat to Windfall Island, then take a plane to Castle Town. Once in Castle Town, travel on foot to Hyrule Castle to find your next clue. You have 248 rupees for this leg of the race." Mat read.

"Let's book it, dude." Ryan said.

**Lenzo & Ms Mare: Friends (Gale Isle Shores)**

"Come on, let's go." Lenzo said. They climbed into a nearby boat and headed south.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Gale Isle Shores)**

The two boys rushed out of the temple to the beach, where they promptly hopped into a speedboat and raced to the south.

"We'd better move it, and do it fast!" Ryan said, as the boat sped through the waters.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 4th to depart / 11:57 AM**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- 5th to depart / 11:58 AM**

"Travel by speedboat to Windfall Island, then take a plane to Castle Town. Once in Castle Town, travel on foot to Hyrule Castle to find your next clue. You have 248 rupees for this leg of the race." Sabrina read.

"Well, let's move it." Ashley said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 6th to depart / 12:25 PM**

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- Penalty Time Remaining 12:00**

"Travel by speedboat to Windfall Island, then take a plane to Castle Town. Once in Castle Town, travel on foot to Hyrule Castle to find your next clue. You have 248 rupees for this leg of the race." Becky read.

"Back to Castle Town." Patrick said.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Gale Isle Shores)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Gale Isle Shores)**

The foursome rushed out of the temple and over to the shores of the island. They smiled when they saw the two boats they had used to get to Gale Isle. They quickly climbed in and headed south toward Windfall.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Windfall Island Docks)**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Windfall Island Docks)**

The sages pulled up to the docks with Lenzo and Ms Marie right behind them. The four quickly climbed out of their boats and ran over to the side of the street.

"Taxi!" Medli called. A taxi soon pulled up and the sages climbed in. "To the airport, please."

"Yoo hoo! Over here!" Ms Marie called. A taxi quickly pulled up. She and Lenzo climbed in and were soon on their way to the airport.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Gale Isle Shores)**

Patrick and Becky rushed out of the temple and down to the island's beach. They climbed into the last boat and headed off to the south.

**CJ & Saria: Hosts (Wind Temple- Prayer Chamber)**

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- Penalty Time Remaining 11:15**

"So, what should we do?" Saria asked.

"Well, it's your leg to greet the teams at the pit stop, so get going there and I'll meet up with you when I'm done here." CJ said.

"Okay." Saria said.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Windfall Island Docks)**

The two pulled up to the docks in their boat, climbed out and rushed to the side of the road, where two taxis were waiting. Mat ran over to one of them.

"Can you take us to the airport please?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I am waiting for someone." The driver said. Mat went over to the other taxi.

"Airport, please?"

"I am sorry, but I am waiting for someone." The other driver said.

"Can you call a taxi for me?" Mat asked.

"Yes, I will do that."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

The foursome ran over to the Jet Hylia counter.

"Hi, when's the next flight to Castle Town?" Medli asked.

"2:00 PM." The clerk said. Medli checked her watch.

"Can we get tickets for that flight?" Medli asked.

"Yes you can." The clerk said, printing the tickets.

"Thank you very much." Medli said.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Windfall Island Docks)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Windfall Island Docks)**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Windfall Island Docks)**

The Gerudos pulled their boats up to the docks just as a taxi pulled to the side of the road. Mat and Ryan climbed into the taxi.

"To the airport, fast!" Mat said, as the taxi sped off. The Gerudos ran over to the other two taxis.

"Hi, are you waiting for someone?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, uh, a group. They left a name... uh, Dragmire." The driver said.

"That's us." Sabrina said, as the four climbed into the taxis. "Please take us to the airport quickly."

"At the pit stop, we decided to call ahead on Windfall and reserve two taxis to wait at the docks for us. I figured we'd probably be heading back to the mainland, so I knew it was a good idea." Sabrina said (After-leg interview).

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Windfall Island Docks)**

Patrick steered the boat up to the docks. As soon as the boat stopped, Becky jumped out, rushed up to the street and hailed a cab. Patrick joined her just as a cab pulled up. They quickly climbed in.

"To the airport, please." Becky said. "And hurry."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

The three taxis pulled up to the airport. All three teams climbed out. Sabrina, Kotake and Mat rushed into the airport while Ashley, Koume and Ryan handed the taxi drivers some rupees. They then rushed in and joined their partners. The Gerudos ran over to the Hylian Airlines counter while Mat & Ryan rushed over to the Jet Hylia counter.

"Hi, we need tickets for the next available flight to Castle Town." Sabrina said.

"Yes, the uh, the next flight leaves at uh...2:30 PM." The clerk said.

"We'll take it." Sabrina said.

"Hi, when does the next flight to Castle Town leave?" Mat asked the clerk at the Jet Hylia counter.

"The next flight leaves at 2:00 PM." The clerk said.

"Can we get tickets for that?" Mat asked.

"Yes." The clerk said. He then printed the tickets and handed them to Mat. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

Patrick and Becky rushed into the airport and over to the Hylian Airlines counter.

"Hi, we need tickets for the next flight to Castle Town, please." Becky said.

"Okay, the next flight leaves at 2:30 PM." The clerk said.

"Are there any other available flights to Castle Town that are leaving earlier?" Patrick asked.

"Jet Hylia has a flight leaving at 2:00 PM, but it's full." The clerk said.

"Okay, we'll take tickets for the 2:30 flight then." Becky said. The clerk printed the tickets.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

**Flight 1 (Jet Hylia)- Departure (Windfall) / 2:00 PM**

_"This is the first flight leaving Windfall Island for Castle Town, carrying sages Medli & Makar, friends Lenzo & Ms Marie and Mat & Ryan."_ Saria narrated.

**Flight 2 (Hylian Airlines)- Departure (Windfall) / 2:30 PM**

_"This is the second flight leaing Windfall Island for Castle Town, carrying mother-daughter Sabrina & Ashley, sisters Kotake & Koume and married parents Patrick & Becky." _Saria narrated.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends- Penalty Time Remaining 9:55**

The two Gorons sat on the ground of the prayer chamber, only a few feet from the pit stop mat where CJ was standing.

"This stinks." Gor Amoto said.

"We should've just tried to fly with the leaves. I'm sure we could've gotten it done quicker than the time we're gonna wait." Gor Coron said. He looked at CJ. "Can't you just eliminate us?"

"No. You still have to wait about 10 hours."

**Flight 1 (Jet Hylia)- Arrival (Castle Town) / 11:35 PM**

**(Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends- Penalty Time Remaining 0:50)**

The three teams rushed out of the airport and out of the airport. They each hailed a cab and were soon headed toward Hyrule Castle.

**Flight 2 (Hylian Airlines)- Arrival (Castle Town) / 12:05 AM**

**(Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends- Penalty Time Remaining 0:20)**

The Gerudos, Patrick and Becky rushed out of the airport and hailed three cabs.

"Get us to Hyrule Castle! Quickly!"

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Hyrule Castle)**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Hyrule Castle)**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Hyrule Castle)**

The three teams rushed into the courtyard of the castle. They quickly noticed the clue box and rushed toward it.

"Enter Hyrule Castle and find the magic portal to Dark World. Once you get there, you will find your clue just outside of the portal, which will drop you off on Turtle Rock." Lenzo said.

_"Once teams reach Hyrule Castle, they must take the magic portal inside the castle to Dark World. The portal will drop teams off at Dark World's Turtle Rock. It is here that teams will find their next clue." _Saria narrated.

"Caution: Yield ahead." Mat read.

_"This is the second of three Yield points in the game. A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield...that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ Saria said, as she stood on a red-and-yellow mat atop a large mountain near a glowing golden portal. Behind her was a post holding a square yellow sign with an upside down triangle and the word "YIELD" on it. Next to it was a small platform holding an hourgalss. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they may continue racing."_

"Let's move it." Medli said, as the three ran toward the castle.

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders (Wind Temple- Prayer Chamber)**

CJ stood on the mat and looked at the Gorons. He then checked his watch.

"Come on over, guys." CJ said. The Gorons walked onto the mat and looked at the host.

"Give it to us straight CJ." Gor Amoto said.

"Gor Coron and Gor Amoto..." CJ said. "As you know, you're the last team to arrive."

**Gor Coron & Gor Amoto: Friends/Elders- Last Place / 12:25 AM**

"However, this is the final non-elimination leg, and you two are still in The Amazing Race." CJ said. Gor Coron turned to his partner.

"We're over 24 hours behind, brother. Are you up to continuing?" Gor Amoto plopped to the ground, looked at Gor Coron, then they both looked at CJ.

"CJ... I know this has never happened, but..."

"We'd like to quit." Gor Amoto said. "Just knock us out now."

"Very well." CJ said. "Gor Coron and Gor Amoto... You have been eliminated from the race."

**Gorons: Friends/Elder- QUIT / 12:25 AM (End of Leg 6)**

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

The three teams rushed into the castle courtyard and found the clue box.

"Enter Hyrule Castle and find the magic portal to Dark World. Once you get there, you will find your clue just outside of the portal, which will drop you off on Turtle Rock." Patrick read. "Caution: Yield Ahead."

"Let's move it." Becky said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Turtle Rock)**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Turtle Rock)**

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Turtle Rock)**

The three teams stepped out of the portal, onto a tall mountain. They looked out at a vast field. To the west was a thick forest. To the east was a large temple. To the south was a desert and a vast lake. In the center of it all was a large stone pyramid, and the land was bathed in eternal dusk. Lenzo and Ms Marie rushed past the Yield and over to the clue box, as did Mat and Ryan. Medli and Makar, however, stopped and placed a picture on the board.

"We choose to Yield Patrick and Becky." Medli said.

"I couldn't understand why Lenzo and Ms Marie Yielded the Gorons. They weren't a big threat, but Patrick and Becky were a force to be reckoned with, so I knew slowing them down would help the rest of us immensely." Medli said (After-Leg Interview).

"Roadblock... Who's got the heart of a hero?" Mat read.

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must travel by bicycle to the Skull Woods and search for a replica Master Sword. Once they have found it, they must take it to an old man in the Village of Outcasts, where their partner will be waiting. The old man will hand them their next clue."_ Saria narrated.

"I'll do this one." Lenzo said.

"I've got this one, dude." Mat said.

"This one's mine." Medli said. The three than hopped on the nearby bike and sped off while their teammates climbed into a nearby taxi.

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters**

The Gerudos and the parents hopped out of the portal. Patrick and Becky gasped at the sight of the of the Yield.

"Oh no.. Patrick, we've been Yielded." Becky said.

"Don't worry. Well get past it." Patrick said. The Gerudos ran over and grabbed their clues.

"Roadblock... Who's got the heart of a hero?" Sabrina read. "I'll do this."

"You want to do this one, sis?" Koume said.

"Sure." Kotake said. She and Sabrina then hopped onto the bikes and rushed off while Ashley and Koume climbed into a waiting taxi.

**Lenzo / Mat / Medli**

The three racers rushed down the mountain and found themselves in large field. Off in the distance, a large pyramid could be seen. To the west was a large dense forest. All three rushed off toward the forest.

**Sabrina / Kotake**

The two Gerudo women sped down the rocky cliffs of the mountain leading to Turtle Rock. As soon as they reached the bottom Sabrina turned and headed west, while Kotake continued south.

"As soon as Sabrina turned and went a different way, I knew that was a sign to call off our alliance." Kotake said (After-Leg interview).

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

"Come on, sand... hurry up..." Patrick mumbled, staring at the hourglass.

"Patrick... that won't help us." Becky said.

"I know honey." Patrick said. "It's just for comfort."

**Lenzo / Mat / Medli**

The three racers smiled as they reached the entrance to the forest.

"Good. We're here." Mat said, as they all climbed off the bikes and entered the Skull Woods.

**Sabrina (Skull Woods)**

"That was easy enough." Sabrina said, walking into the woods.

**Kotake**

Kotake frowned as she reached the tall pyramid. She looked around.

"This isn't right." She said to herself, before looking up and seeing a red-and-yellow flag. "Or maybe it is." She rushed up the pyramid, but saw nothing. "I guess not." She then rushed back down the pyramid and headed west.

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

The couple smiled as the last bit of sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass.

"Good. We can keep going." Patrick said, grabbing the clue. "Roadblock... Who's got the heart of a hero?"

"This one's all you, Hero." Becky said, smiling. Patrick jumped on one of the remaining two bikes and took off.

**Mat (Skull Woods)**

Mat walked into a small clearing and scanned the area. He smiled when he saw a blue stick poking out of a bush. He ran over and pulled it. A blue spider creature climbed out of the bush and hissed at him.

"Oh crap! Tektite!!" He shouted, before running away with the creature chasing him.

**Lenzo (Skull Woods)**

Lenzo walked into a small area where he saw a piece of metal sticking out from behind a rock. He walked over and saw a piece of a sword laying on the ground. He looked at the rock and saw a silver mark on it.

"I feel bad for the guy who owned that sword." He said.

**Patrick**

Patrick rushed down the mountain and quickly turned to the right and headed west.

**Sabrina (Skull Woods)**

Sabrina walked into a small clearing. The ground was covered in mushrooms and leaves. A small rock was nearby, covered in moss. However, no sword could be seen.

"Not here..." She said.

**Medli (Skull Woods)**

Medli walked up to a small tree. She smiled when she saw a crate full of blue-hilted swords. She grabbed one and ran off.

**Kotake**

Kotake smiled as she pedaled up to the Skull Woods. She climbed off the bike and walked into the woods.

**Patrick**

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the entrance to the woods. He rushed in and began looking for the sword.

**Mat (Skull Woods)**

Mat smiled as he found the tree and the box with the swords. He grabbed one and ran off.

"Good.. Now I just have to find Ryan and the old man in the Village of Outcasts."

**Lenzo (Skull Woods)**

Lenzo groaned as he entered a small empty clearing.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

**Kotake (Skull Woods)**

Kotake rushed up to a fork in the woods. There were three paths: one leading straight, one bearing to the left and one bearing to the right. She turned and headed down the right path.

**Sabrina (Skull Woods)**

Sabrina smiled as she walked up to the small tree and found the crate of swords. She grabbed one and rushed to the south.

**Medli**

The Rito sage smiled as she discovered a run-down village. She rushed through the village until she found a dried up fountain. Standing in front of it was a short, hunched over old man. Standing next to him was Makar. Medli ran over and handed the sword to the old man. He handed her a clue.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- Currently in 1st**

"Detour.. Power or Courage."

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between two tasks related to the ancient Hero's journey through Hyrule and Dark World... Power or Courage. In Power, teams must travel to the Misery Mire Palace and find a replica Pendant of Power along with a clue. In Courage, they must go to the Palace of Darkness and find a replica Pendant of Courage along with a clue."_ Saria narrated.

"Excuse me... which is closer? Misery Mire Palace of Palace of Darkness?" Medli asked the old man.

"Uh, that would be Misery Mire." The old man said, pointing to the east. Medli and Makar rushed off.

**Mat**

Mat smiled as he reached the small Village of Outcasts. He ran into the village, found the fountain, and handed the sword to the old man. The old man smiled. Ryan then ran out of a nearby house holding the clue.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- Currently in 2nd**

"Detour... Power or Courage." Mat read.

"Let's do Courage." Ryan said. "It's my thing."

"Okay." Mat said.

**Patrick (Skull Woods)**

Patrick walked into a small clearing. He quickly noticed the tree and the box of swords. He grabbed one and ran off. Lenzo soon entered the same clearing and found the sword.

**Sabrina**

Sabrina rushed into the village, found the old man and handed him the sword. Ashley ran out of the nearby house holding the clue.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- Currently in 3rd**

"Detour... Power or Courage." Sabrina read.

"Let's do Power." Ashley said.

**Kotake (Skull Woods)**

Kotake walked up to the tree and grabbed her sword. She then rushed off toward the exit.

**Patrick**

Patrick smiled as he rushed into the village and found the old man. He handed him the sword. Becky then walked over holding the clue.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- Curently in 4th**

"Detour... Power or Courage." Patrick said.

"Let's do Courage." Becky said.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Misery Mire)**

The two sages rushed into the Misery Mire Palace and looked around.

"Okay, Makar. Let's split up." Medli said. "You go that way and I'll go this way. Meet back here in about 20 minutes."

"Okay." Makar said. The two then headed in opposite directions.

**Lenzo**

Lenzo ran into the village and began searching for the old man. He smiled when he neared the fountain, where the old man stood, along with Ms Marie and Koume. Lenzo ran over and handed the sword to the old man, who handed him the clue. He and Ms Marie then walked a short distance from the fountain and opened the clue.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- Currently in 5th**

"Detour... Power or Courage." Lenzo read. Ms Marie walked over to a nearby villager.

"Pardon me, uh..." She looked at the villager, who was garbed in a dark blue cloak. All that could be seen of their face were two eyes. "...Sir. Which is closer.. Misery Mire or Palace of Darkness?"

"I'm a woman!" The villager shouted. "But, Misery Mire is closer."

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Ms Marie said. "And I'm sorry I called you 'sir'." She then walked back over to Lenzo.

"Let's do Power. It's closer."

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Palace of Darkness)**

The two walked into the palace. Mat looked around then said:

"Whoa... This place is dark.."

"That's probably why it's called the 'Palace of Darkness', genius." Ryan said.

"Good point." Mat said, as Ryan pulled a lantern out of his pack and lit it.

"Okay. I'd say we should split up, but you'll probably get lost, so follow me." Ryan said, running through a nearby door. Mat quickly followed him.

**Kotake**

Kotake rushed into the village and handed the sword to the old man, who handed the clue to her.

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- Currently in Last**

"Detour... Power or Courage."

"Let's take Power." Koume said.

"Okay."

**Saria: Co-Host (??)**

Saria stood on the world map, staring out at the landscape of Dark World.

"Man, this is boring." She said to herself.

"Need some company?" She looked in front of her and saw CJ.

"Hey, you're here." She said. "But, the Gorons didn't leave yet, did they?"

"Actually, as soon as I checked them in at the Wind Temple, they requested to be removed from the race." CJ said.

"Really? That's weird." Saria said. "So, what are we gonna do? We don't have a greeter for this pit stop."

"I'll go find someone." CJ said, rushing off.

"Great. I'm alone again." About five minutes later, CJ reappeared with a green-haired woman in a white gown. She sparkled in the twilight of Dark World and she had six translucent wings.

"I'm back." CJ said. "And, I have our greeter. The Great Fairy from the Mysterious Pond."

"That works." Saria said.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Misery Mire)**

The two Gerudos rushed into the palace and looked around. There were three doorways nearby and a hole in the floor in front of them.

"Okay, Mom. You got to the left. I'll go to the right." Ashley said.

"Okay." Sabrina said, and the two went their separate ways. Sabrina bumped into Makar as she walked through the door. In his hand was a pendant and a clue. "Makar. I'll give you 100 rupees if you tell me where you found that."

"Okay." Makar said. "Go straight through that door, then left, down the stairs, then right, right again, straight and left."

"Thanks." Sabrina said, handing Makar an orange gem. She ran straight across the room while Makar headed back to the entrance, where Medli waited.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- Currently in 1st**  
"I've got it!" Makar said.

"Sweet." Medli grabbed the clue and opened it. "Proceed to the pit stop... the Pyramid of Power. No Pendant, No Check In. Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated."

_"Once teams have found the pendant and the clue, they must bring the pendant to this place: the Pyramid of Power. This pyramid was once the hideout of the legendary King of Evil, and is now the pit stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here will be eliminated." _Saria narrated.

"Let's book it!" Medli said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Palace of Darkness)**

The parents walked into the palace. Patrick promptly pulled a lantern out of his pack and lit it.

"Let's go."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Misery Mire)**

The two Windfallers walked into the palace and looked around.

"Okay. I say we split up. You go that way and I go this way." Lenzo said.

"Deal." Ms Marie said, as the two ran off. Ashley and Sabrina soon entered the first room. Sabrina was holding the clue and the pendant.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- Currently in 2nd**

"Proceed to the pit stop... the Pyramid of Power. No Pendant, No Check In. Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated." Sabrina read.

"Let's go!" Ashley said, running outside.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Palace of Darkness)**

The two teens rushed out of the palace. Ryan still had the latern in his hand and Mat was holding the clue. They stopped and Mat ripped the clue open while Ryan put out the lantern and put it in his pack.

"Proceed to the pit stop... the Pyramid of Power. No Pendant, No Check In. Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated." Mat read.

"Let's go, dude!" Ryan said.

**Team ? (Pyramid of Power)**

Saria stood atop the large stone pyramid with the Great Fairy. They watched as a team rushed up the stairs and hopped on the world map.

"Welcome to Dark World." The Great Fairy said.

"Thank you."

"Medli and Makar." Saria said. "You're team number one."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 1st Place / 4:48 AM**

"So, do we get anything?" Medli asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Do we get anything?"

"Yeah, you get the joy of being in first." Saria said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Palace of Darkness)**

The married parents smiled as they walked into a room and found a table holding six clues and six Pendants of Courage. Patrick grabbed a pendant and a clue, then ripped open the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... the Pyramid of Power. No Pendant, No Check In. Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated." He read.

"Come on, let's run!" Becky said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Misery Mire)**

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Misery Mire)**

Lenzo and Ms Marie rushed into the main room. Lenzo held the clue and Pendant in his hand. Just as they walked out, the Twinrova sisters walked in.

"Proceed to the pit stop... the Pyramid of Power. No Pendant, No Check In. Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated." Lenzo read.

"Okay, sis." Koume said. "We have to do this fast."

"No kidding." Kotake said.

**Team ? (Pyramid of Power)**

Saria and the Great Fairy watched as another team climbed the stairs to the top of the pyramid. The two hopped onto the mat and smiled.

"Mat and Ryan... you're team number two." Saria said.

"Nice." Ryan said.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 2nd Place / 5:11 AM**

"We're doing good, dude." Mat said, giving Ryan a high-five.

"Yeah, we are." Ryan said.

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Misery Mire)**

Kotake walked into a small room and frowned. There was a gaping hole in the floor and there were three exits from the room, but no pendants.

"Darn... not here." She mumbled.

**Team ? (Pyramid of Power)**

"Here comes another team, Saria." The Great Fairy said. The team climbed the stairs and hopped onto the world map.

"Welcome to Dark World." The Great Fairy said.

"Thanks."

"Sabrina and Ashley." Saria said. "You're team number three."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 3rd Place / 5:26 AM**

"Hey, that's not too bad." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, third out of six." Ashley said. Soon, another team had climbed up the pyramid and reached the pit stop.

"Welcome to Dark World." The Great Fairy said.

"Thank you."

"Mom and Dad... You're team number four." Saria said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 4th Place / 5:35 AM**

"Thanks, honey." Becky said.

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Misery Mire)**

Koume smiled as she entered the main room of the palace, holding the pendant and the clue. Kotake soon walked out of another door.

"I got it!" Koume shouted. Kotake ran over and they opened the clue.

"Proceed to the pit stop... the Pyramid of Power. No Pendant, No Check In. Warning: The last team to check in will be eliminated." Kotake said.

**Team ? (Pyramid of Power)**

Saria and the Great Fairy watched as the next team climbed to the top of the pyramid and stepped onto the world map.

"Welcome to Dark World..." The Great Fairy said.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Lenzo and Ms Marie." Saria said. "You're team number five."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- 5th Place / 6:01 AM**

"Great job, Lenzo." Ms Marie said. "We're doing good."

"Yes, we are." Lenzo said.

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters (Pyramid of Power)**

The sisters took a deep breath as the reached the bottom of the pyramid. They started climbing the stairs nervously. They hesitantly smiled as they reached the top and stepped up to the pit stop.

"Welcome to Dark World." The Great Fairy said.

"Thanks." Kotake said.

"Kotake and Koume..." Saria said.

"Yeah?"

"You are the last team to arrive." She continued. CJ then walked up the stairs and over next to his wife.

**Kotake & Koume: Sisters- Last Place / 6:24 AM**

"We're sorry to tell you have been eliminated from the race." CJ said.

"Oh well." Kotake said.

"You know, we tried our best. We may not have won, but I had a great time racing side by side with my sister." Kotake said.

  
"Yeah, and it was even more fun to race alongside the Queen and Princess of Gerudo." Koume said, smiling. "And, I wouldn't trade this experience for anything in the world."

**After-Leg Happenings (Pyramid of Power)**

CJ and Saria were standing at the base of the pyramid, along with the five remaining teams.

"Congratulations on making it this far everyone." CJ said.

"We know it's been a grueling race so far, but we have a surprise for you all." Saria said. "First off, the Goron elders, who arrived in last at the end of Leg Six were greeted with a penalty and a non-elimination leg. However, they chose to quit upon being checked into the pit stop in the Wind Temple, so Kotake and Koume who were last to arrive here, were sent home."

"Now, for the big surprise." CJ said. "Normally, the race consists of a final three racing for the grand prize. However, this season, we're doing things a little different. Instead of competing to be in the final three, you are the final five racing for one million rupees!" Everyone erupted with cheers.

"There is a catch." Saria said, grabbing everyone's attention. "During the final leg, you will still check into a pit stop. You will only wait there for three hours, though, but one team will still be eliminated. Also, there will be another random point of elimination coming up, so be ready. By the time you race to the finish line, only three teams will remain."

"Good luck, everyone." CJ said. "Rest up and travel safe." With that, everyone walked off, eager to rest up for the final leg.

**A/N: Yes, this is only an eight leg race. I'm rushing this fic, thus cutting its length, but I probably won't do this with any of the future races.**


	9. The Final Push

_Loading the memory card in Slot B... The save file has been loaded!_

**Leg Eight: The Final Push**

_"Previously on the Amazing Race..."_

_"The seven remaining teams left the sacred Wind Temple for the darkness and chaos of Dark World. Having quit the previous Detour, friends Gor Coron & Gor Amoto found themselves 24 hours behind everyone else, and they chose to quit the race..."_

"We're over 24 hours behind, brother. Are you up to continuing?" Gor Amoto plopped to the ground, looked at Gor Coron, then they both looked at CJ.

"CJ... I know this has never happened, but..."

"We'd like to quit." Gor Amoto said. "Just knock us out now."

"Very well." CJ said. "Gor Coron and Gor Amoto... You have been eliminated from the race."

_"This leg also held a Yield, which sages Medli and Makar used to Yield married parents Patrick and Becky..."_

"We choose to Yield Patrick and Becky." Medli said.

"I couldn't understand why Lenzo and Ms Marie Yielded the Gorons. They weren't a big threat, but Patrick and Becky were a force to be reckoned with, so I knew slowing them down would help the rest of us immensely." Medli said (After-Leg Interview).

_"At the Roadblock, racers had to search through the dark and gloomy Skull Woods for a replica of the legendary Master Sword..."_

Lenzo walked into a small area where he saw a piece of metal sticking out from behind a rock. He walked over and saw a piece of a sword laying on the ground. He looked at the rock and saw a silver mark on it.

"I feel bad for the guy who owned that sword." He said.

_"At the Detour, teams had to choose to search through one of two palaces in Dark World for one of two types of pendants: Power or Courage..."_

"Detour.. Power or Courage."

"Excuse me... which is closer? Misery Mire Palace of Palace of Darkness?" Medli asked the old man.

"Uh, that would be Misery Mire." The old man said, pointing to the east. Medli and Makar rushed off.

_"Sages Medli and Makar were able to get through their challenges quickly and becuase of it, came in first."_

Saria stood atop the large stone pyramid with the Great Fairy. They watched as a team rushed up the stairs and hopped on the world map.

"Welcome to Dark World." The Great Fairy said.

"Thank you."

"Medli and Makar." Saria said. "You're team number one."

_"Twinrova sister Kotake got lost during the Roadblock, and her team fell behind, ultimately costing them the race..."_

"Kotake and Koume..." Saria said.

"Yeah?"

"You are the last team to arrive." She continued.

_"At the pit stop, teams were given surprising news..."_

"Now, for the big surprise." CJ said. "Normally, the race consists of a final three racing for the grand prize. However, this season, we're doing things a little different. Instead of competing to be in the final three, you are the final five racing for one million rupees!" Everyone erupted with cheers.

"There is a catch." Saria said, grabbing everyone's attention. "During the final leg, you will still check into a pit stop. You will only wait there for three hours, though, but one team will still be eliminated. Also, there will be another random point of elimination coming up, so be ready. By the time you race to the finish line, only three teams will remain."

"Good luck, everyone." CJ said. "Rest up and travel safe."

_"Five teams are heading into this final leg, but two will soon be eliminated. Who will cross the finish line first and win one million Rupees? Find out now on the finale of..._

_The Amazing Race: Legend of Zelda Edition."_

Sages "Power" to first ; Sisters lose "Courage"

(The camera rushes through Dark World's fields and up to the top of the Pyramid of Power, where CJ stands in a blue t-shirt and jeans.)

"This is the Pyramid of Power in Dark World. This ancient pyramid, which once served as the base for the King of Evil, was the seventh pit stop in a race around Hyrule. The teams arrived here at the end of the last leg. Each team must stay here for twelve hours, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The five teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them. They'll have to figure out how to find the next yellow-and-red route marker by solving clues they'll find in sealed envelopes. Out of the five remaining teams... Medli & Makar, Patrick & Becky, Mat & Ryan, Sabrina & Ashley and Lenzo & Ms Marie... who will reach the finish line first and win the one million Rupees? Medli & Makar, who were the first to arrive at 4:48 AM will be the first to depart at 4:48 PM."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 1st to depart / 4:48 PM**

"Take the magic portal back to Hyrule Castle, then travel by taxi to the edge of the Faron Woods in the Faron Province." Medli read. "You have 250 rupees for this leg of the race."

_"From the pit stop, teams must travel back to Hyrule Castle through the magic portal, then take a taxi to the edge of the Faron Woods, where they'll find their next clue."_

"Come on, let's go, Makar!" Medli said, rushing down the stairs. Makar quickly followed.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 2nd to depart / 5:11 PM**

"Take the magic portal back to Hyrule Castle, then travel by taxi to the edge of the Faron Woods in the Faron Province." Mat read. "You have 250 rupees for this leg of the race." He and Ryan then rushed down the stairs.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 3rd to depart / 5:26 PM**

"Take the magic portal back to Hyrule Castle, then travel by taxi to the edge of the Faron Woods in the Faron Province." Ashley read. "You have 250 rupees for this leg of the race."

"Let's move it, honey." Sabrina said.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages**

The two rushed up to the top of Turtle Rock and stepped through the magic portal. As soon as they landed in Hyrule Castle's courtyard, they took off running. As they ran out of the courtyard and into Castle Town, Medli rushed to the edge of the street and hailed a cab.

"Yo! Taxi!" A taxi screeched to a halt in front of her.

"Where ya headin', miss?" The driver asked.

"The edge of the Faron Woods, please." Medli said, as she and Makar climbed into the cab.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 4th to depart / 5:35 PM**

"Take the magic portal back to Hyrule Castle, then travel by taxi to the edge of the Faron Woods in the Faron Province." Patrick said. "You have 250 rupees for this leg of the race. Ready to go, B-" Before he could finish, Becky was already running down the pyramid.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends**

The two friends jumped out of the portal into the castle courtyard and rushed off toward Castle Town.

"Taxi! We need a ride dude!" Mat yelled. A taxi pulled to the side of the road and he and Ryan climbed in.

"Get us to the edge of the Faron Woods, please." Ryan said. "And fast."

"All right. Hold on tight."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- Last to depart / 6:01 PM**

"Take the magic portal back to Hyrule Castle, then travel by taxi to the edge of the Faron Woods in the Faron Province." Lenzo read. "You have 250 rupees for this leg of the race."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter**

The two Gerudos rushed out of the portal and out to Castle Town. Sabrina put her index finger and thumb to her mouth and let out an ear-shattering whistle. Six taxis immediately pulled up to the side of the road. She and Ashley climbed in the first one.

"Get us to the edge of the Faron Woods as quickly as possible, please." Sabrina said.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Faron Woods)**

"Stop. We're here!" Medli said, stopping the cab driver as she noticed a clue box sitting next to a tree right on the egde of the woods. She and Makar jumped out and grabbed the clue.

"Detour... Forest or Grove." Medli read.

_"A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Detour, teams must choose between Forest or Grove. In Forest, teams must go to the Forest Temple deep within the Faron Woods and search for two gold monkey figurines. In Grove, teams must go to the entrance of the Sacred Grove, but not inside it and search for two gold Skull Kid figurines. Once they've found either sets of figurines, they must bring them to Coro's Lantern Shop to recieve their next clue." _CJ narrated. _"What they don't know is that with Grove, they will use provided shovels to dig for the figurines."_

"Caution: When choosing Grove, Do Not Enter the Sacred Grove." Medli read. "Okay, let's do Forest."

**Patrick & Becky: Married**

The two parents emerged from the portal and rushed out into the town. Patrick quickly hailed a taxi and the two climbed in.

"To the edge of the Faron Woods. And quickly, please." Patrick said.

"You got it."

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Faron Woods)**

Mat and Ryan hopped out of the taxi and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Forest or Grove." Mat said. "Caution: When choosing Grove, Do Not Enter the Sacred Grove."

"Wanna do Grove?" Ryan asked.

"Sure." Mat said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

The two Windfallers emerged from the portal and ran into Castle Town. Ms Marie flashed a Joy Pendant and three taxis pulled up in front of her. One of them quickly pushed a passenger out.

"Hey! I need to get to Ordon Village!" The passenger said.

"Walk! It's not that far!" The driver shouted. Lenzo and Ms Marie climbed into the taxi and smiled.

"It's okay. He can come with us. We have room." Ms Marie said. The other passenger climbed in. "Please take us to the edge of the Faron Woods."

"Right away, ma'am."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Faron Woods)**

"Stop right here!" The taxi skidded to a stop and the Gerudo royals climbed out. Ashley grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Detour... Forest or Grove." She read. "Time is of the essence. Which one do you think is faster, Mom?"

"I'd say Grove. That's a very small area." Sabrina said. "Let's do that."

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Forest Temple)**

The two gasped as they reached a large tree with an opening carved in the front.

"This is the Forest Temple?" Medli wondered. "This might be harder than I thought. This place looks huge!"

"Then we better start looking." Makar said.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Faron Woods- Outside the Sacred Grove)**

Mat and Ryan walked up to the opening of the Sacred Grove, where 10 shovels were leaned against a rock.

"Wait a sec... we have to dig for them?" Ryan wondered. "Hey, do you wanna switch tasks?"

"We're already here. Let's just do this." Mat said.

"Okay." Ryan said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Faron Woods)**

The two parents jumped out of the taxi, ran to the clue box and grabbed their clue.

"Detour... Forest or Grove." Patrick read.

"Grove seems faster, so there must be a catch. Let's do Forest." Becky said. "Remember, we've got two elimination points in this leg, so we've got to go as fast as we can."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Faron Woods- Outside the Sacred Grove)**

The Gerudo women ran up to the entrance, where Mat and Ryan had already begun digging. They each grabbed a shovel and started digging as well.

"Ryan! I found one!" Mat said.

"Nice! Keep looking!"

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Forest Temple)**

The two sages walked into a small room composed of wooden platforms sticking out of a shallow lake.

"Medli! Look! Over there!" Makar shouted, pointing to a golden monkey figurine at the bottom of the lake nearby.

"I got it!" Medli said, diving into the water. She quickly popped up with the monkey. "Now we just have to find another one."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Faron Woods)**

The taxi pulled up to the woods. Lenzo and Marie climbed out and the taxi kept going into woods, carrying the other passenger. Lenzo grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Detour... Forest or Grove." He read.

"Let's do Forest." Marie said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Forest Temple)**

The two walked into the temple and began scanning the first room. Patrick quickly noticed a golden monkey atop a totem pole. He climbed the pole and grabbed the figurine, then jumped down and the two continued through the temple.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Faron Woods- Outside the Sacred Grove)**

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Faron Woods- Outside the Sacred Grove)**

Ashley stuck her shovel into the ground and smiled as it struck something hard. She stuck her hands in the hole and pulled out a golden Skull Kid figurine.

"Hey, Mom, I found one!" She said.

"Good job, sweetie! Keep digging!" Sabrina said.

"Yo, Mat! I got one!" Ryan said.

"Sweet! That's two! Let's book it!" Mat said, as the two ran off.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Forest Temple)**

"I see one!" Medli shouted. Makar smiled as two leaves popped out of the top of his head and formed a propeller. He floated up to a nearby ledge and grabbed the figurine.

"Let's move!" He said, landing next to Medli with a thud.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Forest Temple)**

The two Windfallers walked up to the temple and gazed at its exterior.

"The temple was built into a tree?" Ms Marie asked, awestruck.

"Apparently." Lenzo said. He pulled out his Deluxe Picto Box and snapped a pictograph of it.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Faron Woods- Outside the Sacred Grove)**

Ashley smiled as he shovel struck another figurine.

"Mom, I got another one!" She cheered.

"Way to go, honey!" Sabrina said. "Let's go!"

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Faron Woods- Coro's Lantern Shop)**

The two friends ran up to a small house. Sitting in front of it was a man with bushy brown hair. In front of him was a fireplace with a pot suspended over it. The boys ran over.

"Are you Coro?" Mat asked.

"Yes." Mat handed him the figurines and he handed a clue to Mat.

"Thank you." Mat ripped open the clue. "Enter the Sacred Grove and find your next clue near the Howling Stone."

_"Once teams bring their figurines to Coro, they must proceed to the Sacred Grove. Once inside, they will find their clue near the Triforce Howling Stone once used by the Hero of Twilight."_ CJ narrated.

"Caution: Yield Ahead."

_"This is the second of two Yield points in the race. A Yield is a point in the race where one team may force another team to Yield...that is, stop racing for a predetermined amount of time. A team's yielding power is limited, as they may only use the Yield once. After that, they can't use another for the entire race, so they must decide when it is most advantageous to go for it."_ CJ said, as he stood on a red-and-yellow mat near a round stone in a thick grove of trees. Behind him was a post holding a square yellow sign with an upside down triangle and the word "YIELD" on it. Next to it was a small platform holding an hourgalss. _"Once a team has been Yielded, they must turn over this hourglass. When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, they may continue racing."_

"Let's go, dude." Mat said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Forest Temple)**

"I got one, dear!" Becky shouted.

"Good, that makes two!" Patrick said. The two rushed out of the temple, passing Lenzo and Ms Marie on the way.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Forest Temple)**

"Hurry, Lenzo! We need to find those figurines!" Ms Marie said.

"I know!" Lenzo said, worried.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Faron Woods- Coro's Lantern Shop)**

The two sages rushed over to Coro's house and handed him the figurines. He smiled and gave them their clue.

"Enter the Sacred Grove and find your next clue near the Howling Stone. Caution: Yield Ahead."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Faron Woods- Coro's Lantern Shop)**

The Gerudos ran over to Coro and handed him the figurines. He smiled and gave Sabrina the clue.

"Enter the Sacred Grove and find your next clue near the Howling Stone. Caution: Yield Ahead." Sabrina read.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Forest Temple)**

"Lenzo! There's one up there!" Ms Marie shouted, pointing to a nearby ledge. Lenzo climbed up and grabbed the figurine.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Sacred Grove)**

The two friends rushed into the grove and onto the Yield mat.

"We choose to Yield Lenzo & Ms Marie." Mat said, placing the picture of the Windfallers on the board.

"Sure, the Yield may have seemed unnecessary to some, but it was dog eat dog. We were down to the final five, and I refused to get eliminated next." Mat said (Mid-Leg Interview).

Ryan grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Roadblock... Who has good navigation skills?"

_"A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform. In this Roadblock, that person must navigate the confusing maze of the Sacred Grove and to find their next clue. Once they have found it, they must return to their partner before opening it."_ CJ narrated.

"I'll do this one, man." Ryan said. "I think my navigation skills are probably better than yours."

"One time! I get us lost ONE time and all of the sudden I have bad navigation skills!" Mat exclaimed.

"Fine, you wanna do it?" Ryan asked.

"No way, dude. I'd get lost." Mat said.

"Then shut up." Ryan said, running off.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Faron Woods- Coro's Lantern Shop)**

The two rushed over to Coro's shop and handed him the two monkey figurines. He smiled and gave the clue to Becky.

"Thank you." Becky said. She handed the clue to Patrick and he ripped it open.

"Enter the Sacred Grove and find your next clue near the Howling Stone. Caution: Yield Ahead." Patrick said.

"Let's go!" Becky said.

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages (Sacred Grove)**

The two sages rushed into the grove and glanced at the Yield post.

"Oh, too bad for them." Medli said. Makar had already grabbed the clue and ripped it open.

"Roadblock... Who has good navigation skills?" Makar read. "I'll do it."

"Okay. Good luck."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Forest Temple)**

"Marie! I found another one!" Lenzo shouted.

"Good! That's two! Let's move!" Ms Marie shouted.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Sacred Grove)**

The two rushed into the grove, past the Yield, and over to the clue box.

"Roadblock, Mom..." Ashley said. "Who has good navigation skills?"

"You want to do this one, honey?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure." Ashley said.

**Ryan (Sacred Grove)**

Ryan ran into a small clearing with a pond. Sticking out of the pond was a large rock formation and water cascaded down the rock formation into a beautiful waterfall. Ryan looked around but didn't see a clue box.

"Nope... Not here I guess." He said to himself. He then continued searching.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Sacred Grove)**

"Roadblock... Who has good navigation skills?"

"I'll do this one, dear." Becky said.

**Makar (Sacred Grove)**

Makar walked into a small area with a tree stump in the middle. He looked around and saw nothing but plants and flowers.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Faron Woods- Coro's Lantern Shop)**

The two Windfallers ran over to the shop and handed the figurines to Coro, who promptly handed them their clue.

"Enter the Sacred Grove and find your next clue near the Howling Stone. Caution: Yield Ahead." Lenzo read. "Let's book it!"

**Ashley (Sacred Grove)**

Ashley smiled as she walked into a small area with a tall tree carved out into a set of stairs leading to a branch that had been made into a bridge. She climbed up onto the branch and found the clue. She jumped down and started running back toward the entrance.

**Mat / Medli / Sabrina / Patrick (Sacred Grove- Entrance)**

The four racers stood at the entrance, awaiting their partners. Sabrina smiled as Ashley rushed out of the grove, clue in hand. The Gerudos then rushed outside and opened the clue.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- Currently in 1st**

"Check in at Faron Spring. Warning: the last team to check in will be eliminated." Ashley read.

_"Once completing the Roadblock, teams must head to the Faron Spring for the 3 hour pit stop. Though it is a shorter rest, the last team to arrive will still be eliminated."_ CJ narrated.

"Let's do this, Mom." Ashley said.

"It's down to the wire at this point." Sabrina said (Mid-Leg Interview). "I don't want to lose now."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Sacred Grove- Entrance)**

The pair walked into the grove and gasped at the Yield sign.

"It's over, Marie..." Lenzo said.

"Don't think like that." Ms Marie said. "We may still be in it." Lenzo flipped over the hourglass. He then pulled out his Deluxe Picto Box and took a picture of the Sacred Grove.

**Ryan (Sacred Grove)**

Ryan smiled as he entered the area with the big stair tree. He climbed up to the branch bridge and grabbed the clue. He jumped down and rushed back toward the entrance. Not long after, Makar found the clue and began heading back to Medli.

**Mat / Medli / Patrick (Sacred Grove- Entrance)**

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Sacred Grove- Entrance)**

Ryan rushed out, holding the clue, folowed shortly after by Makar. Both teams rushed out of the grove and opened their clues.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- Currently in 2nd**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- Currently in 3rd**

"Check in at Faron Spring. Warning: the last team to check in will be eliminated." Ryan and Makar read.

"Let's do this." Medli said.

"Ready, dude?" Mat asked. Ryan smiled.

"You bet I am."

**Team ? (Faron Spring)**

CJ and Saria stood on the world map in front of a spring of water in the Faron Woods. Floating above it was a glowing semi-transparent monkey curled around a sphere of light.

CJ smiled as a team rushed over and stepped onto the map.

"Faron, you know what to do." CJ said. The monkey smiled.

"Welcome to the Faron Woods..." He said.

"Thanks." One of the racers said.

"Aunt Sabrina... Cousin Ashley... You guys are team number one." CJ said.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 1st Place (Checkpoint) / 11:17 PM**

"Sweet!!" Ashley said.

**Becky / Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Sacred Grove- Entrance)**

Patrick smiled as Becky rushed out of the grove. Lenzo and Marie also smiled as the last grain of sand dropped to the bottom.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- Currently in 4th**

"Check in at Faron Spring. Warning: the last team to check in will be eliminated." Patrick read.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends**

"Roadblock... Who has good navigation skills?" Lenzo read.

"I'll do this one." Ms Marie said.

**Team ? (Faron Spring)**

CJ, Saria and Faron watched as two more teams rushed toward them. Both teams smiled as they leaped onto the map.

"Welcome to the Faron Woods..." Faron said.

"Mat and Ryan..." Saria said.

"Medli and Makar..." CJ said.

"You're team number two and three." Saria said.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 2nd Place (Checkpoint) / 11:30 PM**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 3rd Place (Checkpoint) / 11:30 PM**

"Good. We're still in it." Mat said.

**Patrick & Becky: Married (Faron Spring)**

The two parents rushed up to the sping and jumped onto the map.

"Welcome to the Faron Woods..." Faron said.

"Thank you, O Great Light Spirit." Patrick said, bowing.

"Patrick and Becky." CJ said. "You're team number four."

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 4th Place (Checkpoint) / 11:46 PM**

"Thank Nayru... we made it into the top four." Becky said.

"Becky... We're going all the way. I know it." Patrick said.

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends (Faron Spring)**

Lenzo and Marie ran over to the pit stop and stepped onto the map. They smiled nervously. CJ and Saria smiled back.

"Lenzo and Ms Marie..." CJ said, his face turning to a solemn look. "You're the last team to arrive."

**Lenzo & Ms Marie: Friends- Last Place (Checkpoint) / 12:10 AM**

"We're sorry to tell you that you have both been eliminated from the race." Saria said.

"Oh well." Lenzo said.

"We may have lost, but I still got to see a lot of Hyrule." Lenzo said. "And I got some great pictographs for my album."

(The camera fades out as Lenzo and Marie walk away from the Faron Spring, then climb into a nearby taxi and drive off.)

--

(The camera rushes through the Faron Woods and up to the Faron Spring, where CJ stands in a gray sweatshirt and jeans. The sky is dark and a few lanterns are hung around the spring. Five tents can be seen nearby and the four teams are sitting around a campfire, talking and roasting marshmallows. Four taxis are parked nearby and the drivers and sitting at the campfire with the racers.)

"This is the Faron Spring. This spring, home to one of Hyrule's four Light Spirits, was a rest area during this final leg of a race around Hyrule. Teams arrived here during the middle of the leg. Each team must stay here for three hours, during which they can eat, sleep and mingle with the other teams. The four teams waiting here have no idea what's in store for them in this final charge to the finish line. Who will pass the challenges ahead and win the one million rupees? Will it be friends Mat & Ryan, sages Medli & Makar, mother-daughter team of Sabrina & Ashley or married parents Patrick & Becky? Sabrina & Ashley, who checked in to the rest area at 11:17 PM, will depart at 2:17 AM."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 1st to depart (Checkpoint) / 2:17 AM**

The two Gerudos stood on the mat, holding the clue. As soon as they received the signal, Sabrina ripped open the clue.

"Travel by taxi to Ordon Village, then take a charter plane to Gerudo Airstrip in the Gerudo Desert." Sabrina read.

_"From the checkpoint at Faron Spring, teams must then proceed to Ordon Village and get on a charter flight to the Gerudo Airstrip. Once they arrive at Gerudo Airstrip, they will find their next clue."_ CJ narrated. The Gerudos rushed over to one of the four taxis. The driver hopped in and drove off.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 2nd to depart (Checkpoint) / 2:30 AM**

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 3rd to depart (Checkpoint) / 2:30 AM**

"Travel by taxi to Ordon Village, then take a charter plane to Gerudo Airstrip in the Gerudo Desert." Mat read. The four racers then climbed into two of the nearby taxis and drove off.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- 4th to depart (Checkpoint) / 2:46 AM**

"Travel by taxi to Ordon Village, then take a charter plane to Gerudo Airstrip in the Gerudo Desert." Patrick read.

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter (Ordon Village)**

The taxi pulled into a small parking space outside of an old run-down castle. Construction vehicles were parked outside the castle (yes, I made up that castle). The Gerudos rushed into the village, where a man in a pilot's uniform waited.

"Hello. The charter plane for Gerudo Desert leaves from Ordon Ranch at 6:00 AM." The man said. "Feel free to rest up in Ordon Inn."

**Ordon Ranch / 6:00 AM**

The four teams boarded a helicopter in the meadow of a small ranch. About 20 goats were gathered into a small barn nearby watching the helicopter lift off.

**Gerudo Desert / 8:00 AM**

The helicopter touched down at Gerudo Airstrip and the four teams stepped out. They arrived at a board that had hooks holding tabs with the numbers 1 through 4 on them. Standing next to the board was a Gerudo woman. Attached to the board was a piece of paper. Ashley grabbed the paper and read it aloud.

"Choose a tab. Once each team has chosen a tab, the board will be flipped, revealing a number. The team who is holding that number will be eliminated." Everyone gasped. The teams then carefully chose tabs.

"Number 3..." Patrick said, grabbing a tab.

"Number 1..." Mat said, picking a tab.

"Number 2..." Ashley said, grabbing another tab.

"Number 4..." Medli said, taking the last tab. The Gerudo woman then flipped over the board, revealing the number 3.

**Patrick & Becky: Married- ELIMINATED (8:02 AM)**

"Patrick and Becky... Please come with me." The pilot said. Pat and Becky climbed back into the helicopter and took off. Ashley the noticed something on the back of the paper.

"There's more..." Ashley said. "Time for your final challenge..."

_"Once arriving at the Gerudo Airstrip, teams must choose one of three tables, each holding a piece of cloth marked 1 through 8. They must then places the tiles marked "Yield", "Non-Elimination", "U-Turn", "Intersection", "Speed Bump" and "Fast Forward" on their correct legs. Once they have placed the tiles with the correct legs, they will receive their next clue."_

The three teams chose a table and began ordering their tiles. Ashley and Sabrina called over the judge and had their tiles in this order:

Leg 1-- Fast Forward

Leg 2-- U-Turn / Non-Elimination

Leg 3-- Speed Bump

Leg 4-- Yield

Leg 5-- U-Turn / Intersection / Fast Forward

Leg 6-- Yield / Non- Elimination

Leg 7--

Leg 8-- Yield

"I'm sorry, that's incorrect." The judge said.

"Darn!"

Soon, a team had their tiles ordered as follows:

Leg 1-- U-Turn

Leg 2-- Fast Forward / Non-Elimination

Leg 3-- Speed Bump

Leg 4-- (EMPTY)

Leg 5-- Intersection / Fast Forward

Leg 6-- Non-Elimination / Yield / U-Turn

Leg 7-- (EMPTY)

Leg 8-- Yield

"That's correct." The judge said. "Here is your clue." She then checked another table and handed another team their clue.

"Drive by marked SUV to the finish line: Hyrule Castle."

_"Once they complete the final challenge, teams must take a marked SUV across a newly constructed road through Gerudo Desert and into South Hyrule Field, then drive into Castle Town and to the finish line: Hyrule Castle. The first time here will win the one million rupee grand prize."_ CJ narrated.

**(Hyrule Castle)**

CJ and Saria stood on the finish line stage in front of their home of Hyrule Castle, smiling. The eliminated eight teams stood near the finish line, four on each side. Camera crews were lined up throughout Castle Town, catching glimpses of the winning team as they pushed through. All that the cameras caught was a spec of red. Was it the red of Mat's t-shirt? Or maybe the red on Medli's dress? Could it have been the red hair of Sabrina & Ashley? The teams at the finish line cheered as the winning team entered the courtyard.

"Great job! We're so proud!" Rose shouted.

"You did it! We knew you could!" Bo shouted.

"You did great! Did they not, Akoot?" Skett said.

"Indeed, Skett." Akoot said.

"Way to go!" Pompie cheered.

"We're proud of you, child!" Gor Coron exclaimed.

"I'm so jealous! But you deserved it!" Kotake yelled.

"Congratulations, dearies!" Ms Marie cheered.

"Nice work, you guys." Patrick said, as the team stepped onto the stage and were greeted by CJ and Saria.

"It's all down to this... 30,000 miles... across all of Hyrule and the Great Sea." CJ said.

"You took on every challenge we mustered, and braved every turn." Saria said.

"And it's that bravery that's brought you here today..." CJ said. "Medli and Makar... You are the official winners of the Amazing Race! On top of that, you've won the grand prize of one million rupees!"

**Medli & Makar: Friends/Sages- 1st Place, Winners of the Amazing Race (9:27 AM)**

"How does it feel, you two?" CJ asked.

"It feels great." Medli said. "It was nice just exploring the country, but winning the million rupees... It's excellent."

"Yeah. Honestly, there were times when I wasn't sure we could do it, but we did." Makar said.

**Mat & Ryan: Friends (Hyrule Castle)**

The two friends rushed into the courtyard and looked at the finish line.

"Darn... Medli and Makar got here first." Mat said to Ryan as they reached the finish line.

"Mat and Ryan..." Saria said. "You're team number two."

**Mat & Ryan: Friends- 2nd Place Overall (9:36 AM)**

"Hey, we tried. I'm just glad we made it all the way to the finish line." Ryan said. "And, I'm glad Mat didn't get us lost or killed or something."

"Come on, I wouldn't have done that." Mat said. Not too long after, Sabrina and Ashley rushed up to the finish line.

"Aunt Sabrina...Ash... I'm sorry. You guys are team number three."

**Sabrina & Ashley: Mother/Daughter- 3rd Place Overall (9:58 AM)**

"Oh well..." Ashley said. "I wanted to make it in first, and follow in your footsteps, CJ... But I guess that's not happening."

"Don't feel bad, Ashley." Saria said, putting an arm around her best friend. "You did great." She and CJ looked at everyone.

"You ALL did great." CJ said. The eleven teams and the hosts then gathered around each other for one last moment together.

_**Next Season on "The Amazing Race"...**_

"... This is Baby Park. This child-themed amusement park, which hosts the Mushroom 500 Cup every year, is about to play host to eleven teams in a race around the world of Nintendo. I'm your host, CJ Francis."

"And I'm your co-host, Saria Francis. Currently, eleven teams of two are being transported here by sports car to the starting line here at the Baby Park Race Track. These teams each have a special relationship, and vary in size, species and age."

--

"In a few minutes, you are all about to embark on a race around the world of Nintendo."

"On your mark..." Saria said.

"Travel safe..." CJ said.

"GO!!" The hosts shouted.

**Coming Friday, October 3rd, 2008 to **__**, it's "The Amazing Race IV: Nintendo Edition 2.0"! Don't miss out!**


End file.
